¿Estudias o trabajas?
by Ledayy
Summary: Nueva York, Los Ángeles, Chicago y Dallas son ciudades grandes, con grandes historias de amor entre sus calles. Creek, Dip, Style y Bunny.
1. Prefacio: ¿Estudias o trabajas?

**Ahora les traigo mi nueva historia que les había prometido hace una semana, les explicaré algunas cosas**

**Primero, este es un AU osea Universo Alterno. **

**Ninguna de las parejas se conocen.**

**Estará ambientada en 4 ciudades de Estados Unidos. Nueva York, Los Ángeles, Chicago y Dallas. Cada capítulo será de una ciudad diferente. **

**Las cuatro principales parejas con Creek, Dip, Style y Bunny. Aunque también habrá otras.**

**Conforme avance la historia se iran entrelazando las ciudades y los protagonistas.**

**No se si habrá Lemon en un futuro, todo depende de como reciban la historia. **

**Eso es todo así que, disfruten.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Estudias o trabajas?<strong>

_**Por L.E.D.A.Y.Y.**_

**Prefacio: ¿Estudias o trabajas?**

"_Quiero seguir mis sueños"_

Tweek terminaba de cerrar con fuerza la última maleta, mientras escuchaba el sermón de sus padres sobre las responsabilidades de dejar la casa y salir al mundo a trabajar.

Pip subía al taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto y su nueva vida, lo último que vio fue a su madre llorando su partida y a su padre murmurando cosas enojado.

Kyle se despedía de su familia, ahora iba camino a su nueva universidad que sin duda le abriría todas las puertas, incluso las que no sabía que existían.

Butters era acompañado por sus padres hasta casi abordar el avión que lo llevaría al lugar por el que había suplicado tanto lo dejaran ir.

Craig se despertaba en su lujoso departamento con una chica a su lado. Suspiraba, era la tercera esta semana, sin duda estaba aburrido.

Damien no había dormido toda la noche mientras terminaba de ajustar los detalles de su nueva producción que saldría al aire en dos semanas.

Stan colgaba enojado el teléfono después de oír la orden que le acababan de dar. No quería hacerlo pero tenía que cumplir con lo que le mandan.

Kenny se comenzaba a vestir mientras revisaba la billetera del hombre que dormía profundamente en la cama, tal vez podría encontrar algún ingreso extra.

Para los jóvenes que comienzan a tener edad para ganarse la vida, es muy común esa pregunta. Las respuestas son muy variadas: estudio, trabajo, ninguna, ambas. Pero si de por sí, cualquiera de estas trae consigo problemas, ahora vivirlas en una gran ciudad completamente solo.

Tweek bajaba del avión y finalmente ponía un pie en la gran manzana. La gente iba y venía como si estar en el aeropuerto fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Pip se asomaba por la ventanilla, viendo las avenidas con las grandes palmeras que siempre aparecen en cualquier película de Los Ángeles.

Kyle bajaba sus cosas del auto mientras admiraba el tamaño de la universidad que a partir de ese día sería su nuevo hogar. La prestigiosa universidad de Chicago.

Butters se recostó en la cama de su nuevo cuarto en la universidad de Dallas, estaba contento pero a la vez estaba triste. Ahora estaba solo.

Craig salía al balcón de su gran pent-house a fumar un cigarrillo. Al exhalar el humo de esa adicción suya vio los grandes edificios y el famoso Empire State.

Damien se estiraba mientras salía del remolque a tomar un poco de sol que siempre hay en california, y sobre todo en Los Ángeles.

Stan dejaba las llaves de su auto en el escritorio que tenía en la universidad. El viento soplaba muy frío, no por nada esa era la ciudad de los vientos.

Kenny paseaba por la ciudad, caminando justo debajo de un gran anuncio que promocionaba el juego de su equipo de futbol americano, Los vaqueros de Dallas.

En las grandes ciudades siempre se vive corriendo y sin convivir demasiado con alguien. Pero también estas ciudades albergan las más bonitas historias de amor.

Es difícil querer poner un restaurante en Nueva York cuando antes tienes que trabajar para quien algún día se convertirá en tu más fuerte rival.

Es difícil ser actor cuando el productor para el que trabajar dice que no tienes ese talento y te cierra todas las oportunidades que él no te da.

Es difícil ir bien en la universidad cuando te empiezas a involucrar demasiado en la mafia que hay en toda esa gran ciudad.

Es difícil concentrarse en tus materias cuando siempre hay alguien detrás de ti, siguiéndote a todos lados. Tan cerca que hasta sientes su respiración.

La respuesta a esa pregunta siempre es una decisión. Una que cada joven tarde o temprano debe tomar. Aceptando sus respectivas consecuencias, la principal de estas seguir tomando decisiones una y otra vez, como si se tratase de un adulto.

E estudio puede ser igual de difícil que empezar a trabajar. Solo los que son más capaces, ya sea por ser fuerte o por ser listos, lograrán sobrevivir al mundo hostil del trabajo o de una universidad.

Cuando esto pasa las familias siempre son las más preocupadas. Cuando el hijo triunfa las familias son las más felices, pero también las más tristes por dejar ir a sus pequeños.

Las dos caras de la moneda que a veces puede quedarse sin dar ningún lado o incluso puede que no desees tirarla.

Y tú ¿Estudias o trabajas?

Trabajo. Dirían Tweek y Pip.

Estudio. Dirían Kyle y Butters

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por ahora. El siguiente cap será en Nueva York, con Craig y Tweek.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia dejen un review**

**Hasta el próximo cap, si es que quieren. **


	2. La ciudad que nunca duerme

**Lo logré, termine el capítulo. Espero que les agrade.**

**Me encanta la ciudad de Nueva York y necesitaba escribir de ella.**

**La pareja de este capítulo es Creek, tiene unos personajes que no existen en la serie pero que seran cruciales en la historia.**

**Una cosa más. Me gustaría saber quien de ustedes sabe de que canción es el fragmento que esta debajo del título, a ver si alguien lo descubre.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: "La ciudad que nunca duerme"<strong>

"_La jungla de concreto donde los sueños se hacen realidad"_

Tweek se despertaba pesadamente luego de dormir muy pocas horas, se había pasado la noche entera terminando de desempacar todas sus cosas. Corrió las cortinas somnoliento y se preparó un café. Al mirar por la ventana se daba cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho, había cambiado la seguridad de la casa de sus padres para aventurarse en nada más y nada menos que la ciudad de Nueva York. A nadie le pareció una buena idea. Y claro que no lo era ¿Tweek Tweak en Nueva York? ¿A quién se le ocurre que eso puede ser una buena combinación?

Pero ahí estaba, en la gran manzana, solo a su suerte. El motivo por el que había ido era muy simple, quería hacer su vida lejos de la controladora de su madre y el obsesivo de su padre. Ahora dudaba conseguir un empleo en una ciudad tan grande. Sus ataques de nervios harían que cualquiera posible jefe saliera asustado del lugar y le prohibiera volver a entrar. Se recostó en la mesa al pensar en eso, hacía mucho que no le daba un ataque tan fuerte como los que solía sufrir de niño pero los pensamientos malos seguían persiguiéndolo; la ansiedad era su compañera diaria y nunca se iría de su lado.

El teléfono sonó apartándolo de sus pensamientos. Era su padre.

-¿ya estas instalado hijo?

-sí papá, ¡Gah! estaba por irme a buscar trabajo

-espero que consigas uno pronto, tu madre y yo solo pagamos 3 meses el alquiler

-sí…-dijo desanimándose un poco

-y recuerda tomar tu café hijo- alcanzó a escuchar a su madre

Colgó el teléfono y sintió como su corazón se apretaba más. Apagó las luces del apartamento y salió de este con las manos en su chaqueta totalmente deprimido. ¿Solo tres meses? No creía conseguir un empleo decente en tan poco tiempo. Ya estaban en septiembre y el frío comenzaba a llegar a la ciudad. El aire frío hizo que Tweek tuviera que cubrirse la boca con el cuello de su chaqueta y comenzó a temblar con más intensidad de la normal.

La ciudad era demasiado grande y Tweek necesitaba de un mapa para marcar el lugar donde vivía y evitar que se perdiera. No tenía talento para nada… excepto el café… sí, esa era una buena idea, podía trabajar en una cafetería. No sonaba muy difícil ser contratado y estaría rodeado de lo que más le gustaba en la vida. Tuvo suerte de que en el mapa estuvieran marcados los establecimientos más conocidos. La cafetería más cercana era una tal cafetería de Lewis, pero para llegar necesitaba usar el metro. La simple idea le aterrorizo, debía de ser fuerte, aunque el temor le hiciera temblar mientras se acercaba a la estación del metro. La gente iba y venía como si nada, totalmente acostumbrada al ajetreado día que siempre se tenía en Nueva York. Cuando el vagón del metro se acercaba el temblor Tweek era totalmente visible e incluso algunos de los hombres de traje se le habían quedado viendo preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba al chico que alborotados cabellos rubios. Al subir al vagón del metro este estaba totalmente lleno, se acomodó como pudo entre la multitud. Deseaba con su alma no sufrir un ataque de ansiedad al ver las puertas cerrarse y que el vagón comenzara a moverse. Miraba hacia todos lados, totalmente descontrolado. Entonces sus ojos verdes se posaron en la imagen de otro chico. Tenía un gorro de color azul con dos bolitas de color amarillo colgándole a cada lado de sus orejas. Su expresión era nula, solo miraba la nada.

-"que chico más extraño"- pensó Tweek- "espero que no se le ocurra hacer algo como asaltar a la gente, o matarnos ¡o tal vez!

El movimiento de vagón deteniéndose evito que Tweek siguiera con sus locas suposiciones, en eso no había cambiado nada desde que era un niño. Al salir de ese lugar tan lleno de gente respiró totalmente aliviado. Entonces miró hacia atrás, viendo como el otro chico salía de la estación del metro. Sus miradas se cruzaron una fracción de segundo, para que luego la otra persona se perdiera entre la multitud que caminaba por la acerca. Tweek sacó su mapa y vio donde estaba parado, si subía unas tres cuadras entonces llegaría a la cafetería.

Luego de esa mala experiencias en la estación del metro. Tweek llegó finalmente a su destino, pero la cafetería no tenía el mismo nombre. Al revisar el año impreso en el mapa se dio cuenta de que era de hace 5 años, no era la cafetería de Lewis, era una tal coffe's Company. Eso le dio igual al chico de cabellos rubios y entró al establecimiento. El lugar era muy espacioso, pero al fin y al cabo una cafetería normal. Tenía mucha gente y era atendida por muchos meseros. Era un poco más elevada económicamente. Si le hubieran pedido a Tweek definirla hubiera dicho "un restaurante que solo vende café".

-se le ofrece algo- dijo un mesero de cabello rubio y ojos azules claros. Se veía de la edad de Tweek o un poco mayor

-y-yo…- dijo asustándose un poco

El mesero seguía viéndolo con ojos dulces y tranquilos. Puedo respirar un poco antes de seguir

-…vengo a pedir trabajo- dijo sin tartamudear

El chico puso una mano en su cintura y sonrió de oreja a oreja

-que suerte tienes, estaba por poner el anuncio de que solicitamos empleado. Sígueme…

Para cuando Tweek supo que pasaba ya era arrastrado al fondo de la cafetería. La mano del otro chico se había cerrado con fuerza en su muñeca y le impedía soltarse. Se sentía como estar en una película de horror donde no se podía escapar.

-por cierto- dijo el chico- mi nombre es Oliver

-yo s-soy Tweek

Entraron a un cuarto donde se leía "gerente" en lo más alto del marco de la puerta. Al entrar pudieron ver un escritorio y a otro chico como de su edad sentado en él. Tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes brillantes. Ladeó la cabeza, confundido por la intromisión.

-ya encontré un candidato, se llama Tweek- dijo Oliver refiriéndose a Tweek

-¿tan rápido?- dijo el otro chico. Tweek pudo leer la tarjeta con su nombre. Max.

-¿Qué te sorprende? Yo soy el más eficiente aquí

-sí como no- dijo Max cruzando los brazos- ¿ya limpiaste las cafeteras?

-estaba en eso- dijo Oliver sonrojándose al ser descubierto

Max se levantó de la silla rodeando el escritorio hasta llegar a Tweek. El de cabellos alborotados temblaba bastante y comenzaba a sentir la presión. Luego de examinarlo unos segundos el castaño se volteó hacia su compañero y dijo

-¿estás seguro de que vino por voluntad propia?

-sí- fue Tweek quien contestó, pero cuando la mirada de Max volvió a posarse sobre él retrocedió un poco- yo v-vengo a pedir t-trabajo

-¿tienes alguna experiencia previa en una cafetería?

-m-mis padres t-tienes una en C-Colorado

Max alzó la ceja más interesado. Oliver sonreía, cada vez que conseguían un nuevo empleado le daban una bonificación en el salario.

-deberías dejar un poco para los demás- dijo Max a su compañero- el jefe ya te paga lo suficiente…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Oliver sonrojado

-tú sabes lo que quiero decir ¿o tengo que gritarlo?

Oliver buró y le dio la espalda. Max puso cara de estar pensando, aunque ya había tomado una decisión. Tweek miraba a los dos confundido, que extraños eran los neoyorkinos.

-mira, para contratarte necesito la autorización del jefe

Tweek hizo la seña de que continuara

-y no sé a qué hora llegará… si quieres esperarlo

Tocaron a la puerta. El rostro de Oliver se iluminó mientras que el de Max se ensombreció. El rubio fue quien abrió. Tweek casi se desmaya al ver quien estaba del otro lado. Era el mismo chico del metro, con la misma cara sin ninguna expresión ¿Qué jodidos le había hecho a la vida para que lo tratara así?

Craig apagaba el cigarro en su cenicero de cristal para luego volver a entrar a la casa. La chica todavía dormía, revisó el reloj, ya era tarde. La sacudió de forma brusca, haciendo que casi se cayera de la cama

-lárgate- dijo secamente

Unas lágrimas se formaron en los castaños ojos de la chica. Pobre pendeja ¿creyó acaso que Craig se había enamorado de ella? Se vistió en un suspiro y salió del lugar azotando la puerta. Vaya mierda, debía recordar acostarse solo con prostitutas, las chicas normales siempre creen que se ha enamorado de ellas. La vida de Craig Tucker podría ser admirada y deseada por mucha gente, dinero, fama, chicas por montón, y todo eso solo con 18 años de edad. Pero la verdad era que Craig sentía su vida demasiado vacía, ahí la razón por la cual fumaba tanto y también explicaba ese polvo blanco en la mesa de centro.

Se puso su gorro azul con amarillo que usaba desde que era un niño, sacó otro cigarro de la cajetilla y lo encendió luego de cerrar su casa. El ambiente estaba más frío en la ciudad. Septiembre empezaba a anunciar un gran invierno, uno que era demasiado común en Nueva York. Caminó hacia la estación del metro. No le agradaba mucho conducir en la mañana, había demasiado tráfico, solo se retrasaría más. Siempre que entraba a la estación todos le abrían espacio, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

¿Qué qué había hecho? Muy sencillo, creó la compañía restaurantera más famosa y popular de la ciudad. Se dirigía a la central de esta, la cafetería que inició todo cuando solo tenía 13 años. Lograr algo así es sencillo con las acciones que4 te regaló tu padre al nacer y que de pronto se volvieron las más caras de todas. Al subir al vagón supo que había algo diferente en el ambiente. Entonces vio del otro lado del lugar un chico rubio cuyos cabellos parecían estar electrizados. Temblaba mucho, no duraría en una ciudad como Nueva York.

-"que chico más extraño"- pensó Craig

Se bajaron en la misma estación. Si tomaba el camino que tomaría el otro chico llegaría más rápido, pero prefirió evitarlo. Optó por el camino que rodeaba la cuadra y terminaba en la cafetería. No le gustaban las rarezas, era exactamente de eso que luchaba por escapar, aunque a veces no podía evitarlo. Su celular sonó. El nombre de Clyde Donovan brillaba en la pantalla. Hablando de rarezas.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Clyde?- dijo con su voz nasal

-vaya, amaneciste de buen humor, no es para menos, hoy conocerás a alguien especial

-deja de leer esa tontas cartas que solo te dicen mentiras, adivino Clyde

-mago Clyde- lo corrigió el castaño- como sea, las cartas no se equivocan

-¿por qué no te vas a trabajar? Aun hay mucha gente en el metro

-si me dieras la oportunidad de presentarme en tus restaurantes

-no- lo cortó Craig

-no seas tan malo Tucker- dijo otra voz que de inmediato reconoció como la de su afroamericano amigo

-¿por qué no lo dejas presentarse antes de tus conciertos?

-ni loco- dijo Token ganándose un golpe por parte de Clyde

-para que me llamaron

-estamos preocupados por ti

-otra vez con eso, ese tema ya está cerrado- dijo colgando

-Craig… ¡Craig carajo!- le gritó Token al celular aventándolo lejos- mierda, maldito idiota

-no te preocupes- dijo Clyde abrazando a Token por la espalda- las cartas no mienten, hoy le cambiará la vida

-claro Clyde lo que tu digas- dijo Token incrédulo

Craig había llegado a Coffe's Company. Entró y todos sus empleados detuvieron su trabajo para verlo. Caminó hacia la gerencia, ya conocía perfectamente ese recorrido. La puerta estaba cerrada, tuvo que tocarla.

Oliver fue quien abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió mucho al ver al mismo chico del metro, pero no demostró esa emoción. Volteó a ver a Max con rudeza.

-¿Quién es él?

La voz del chico de cabello oscuro estremeció demasiado a Tweek. Por primera vez en muchos meses sintió que estaba al borde de un ataque. Las palabras de desaliento de su padre golpearon su cabeza. Debía ser fuerte si quería sobrevivir en ese lugar, le demostraría a su padre que podía superarlo ¡Haría una mejor compañía de café que la que él tenía en Colorado!

-quiere trabajar aquí- dijo Max

Los ojos de Craig se clavaron en el chico frágil como un conejo. No creía que fuera capaz de cumplir con las presiones de un trabajo como ese. Cerró los ojos y dijo

-no creo que pueda

Esas palabras fueron como sal a la herida que traía Tweek de su padre ¿Quién se creía ese idiota?

-¡Sí puedo!- dijo Tweek siguiendo su impulso y deteniendo a Craig por la muñeca para que no se fuera

Tucker colocó sus ojos en el chico que había osado tocarlo. Lo empujó atrapándolo contra la pared. Su mano derecha golpeó el cemento muy cerca del rostro de Tweek. Oliver y Max miraban asustados el atrevimiento de este. Craig tenía una mueca de desagrado, pero en un segundo esta se volvió una sonrisa al sentir los temblores del rubio.

-tienes agallas, te pondré una prueba

Tweek soltó la muñeca de Tucker. Este se alejó y se detuvo en la puerta, volteando a ver al joven que obviamente no era de la ciudad. Tenía el miedo vivo en sus ojos y sus temblores le provocaban risa.

-sígueme

Esa palabra hizo que Tweak reaccionara, siguiendo a Craig. Oliver y Max también fueron detrás de ellas en silencio, entraron al lugar donde se hacia el café. El olor de los granos de ese líquido que era un néctar para Tweek le devolvió la vida. Craig se sentó en una silla que ahí había y cruzó los brazos.

-veamos que tan bueno eres, haz tu mejor café

Tweek no estaba preparado, había muchas máquinas y cientos de tipos de granos. Sintió la presión sobre sus hombros. Craig alzó una ceja en señal de superioridad, completamente seguro de que fallaría. Oliver miraba preocupado a Tweek mientras que Max había bajado la mirada avergonzado por el fracaso que se acercaba. Eran las mismas caras que ponía su familia cada vez que hacía algo. Diablos, había escapado justamente para no volver a verlas. Apretó los puños y se armó de valor. De un segundo a otro ya estaba preparando su café especial, una verdadera mezcla de granos de todo el mundo. Cuando estuvo listo aspiró su aroma y supo que estaba perfecto. Se giró hacia el otro joven y le dio el vaso. Craig lo tomó y le dio un sorbo.

En cuento su boca probó ese delicioso líquido supo que algo era diferente. Nunca antes había probado algo tan delicioso, le provocó una sensación extraña, algo que no sentía normalmente. Alzó la vista boquiabierto, encontrándose con esos dos ojos verdes que poseía Tweek. Sintió sus mejillas arder y no por el calor del café ¿Qué estaba pasándole? Rompió el contacto visual y dejó el vaso completamente lleno a un lado, dándoles la espalda a todos. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan extraño, mierda, maldito sea ese chico.

-serás mesero…

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Oliver y una sorpresa llenó el rostro de Max

-empiezas mañana… Max te explicará todo…

Craig salió del lugar

-felicidades- dijo Oliver- nunca antes había aceptado a alguien tan rápido

-o sin pasar por su cama- dijo Max

Eso acabó con la paciencia de Oliver

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?

Oliver se fue ofendido dejando a Tweek a solas con Max

-te has medito en algo peligroso- dijo el de pelo castaño

-¿p-peligroso? ¡Gah!- dijo sin poder contener el tic nervioso

Max se espantó un poco y Tweek se sonrojó

-l-lo siento, es n-normal en m-mí ¡Gah!

Max se tranquilizó un poco pero el rostro serio prevaleció

-Tucker es del tipo de persona que es rica, famosa pero se siente vacía, para llenar eso usa las drogas… y sobre todo… se acuesta con lo que se deje. Incluyendo a los empleados

-¿y a O-Oliver? ¡Gah!

-correcto

Por el rostro que tenía Max, Tweek se dio cuenta de que este se había enamorado y le dolía tanto cada vez que Craig se atrevía a tocar a Oliver

-si es r-rico ¿P-Por qué lo vi e-en el m-metro?

-no le gusta manejar en la mañana… y ahí es donde encuentras a todas sus putas

A Tweek se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-¿qué te trajo a Nueva York?- dijo Max luego de un rato

-quiero p-poner una c-cafetería ¡Gah!

-entonces ya tienes un gran rival… llega mañana a las 7, te explicaré todo

Max abrió la puerta y Tweek estaba por cruzarla cuando este agregó

-si quieres sobrevivir aquí debes ser muy fuerte… y no dejar que te toque ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio asintió un poco asustado

Oliver había seguido a Craig, el comentario de Max le había ofendido demasiado. Cuando Tucker se metió en su oficina él se quedó afuera parado, sabía que Craig no era una persona dulce y amable, tendría que esperar hasta que estuviera de humor. Luego de unos minutos escuchó la voz nasal de Craig que le decía que pasara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-he… yo…- Oliver se sonrojó, no podía decirle lo que pasó con Max a su jefe, lo despediría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y él no quería eso

Pero no hubo necesidad de hablar porque los labios de Craig le cerraron la boca. Sus agiles manos ya le estaban tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo y comenzaban a hacerlo gemir

-C-Craig- jadeó Oliver

Max alcanzó a escuchar los gemidos de su amor platónico mientras regresaba a su oficina. Una silenciosa lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. Cuanto odiaba a Craig Tucker.

Tweek entraba a su apartamento, había pasado el día entero recorriendo la ciudad y familiarizándose con su nueva ruta para ir a su trabajo. Al entrar vio que su contestadora parpadeaba, había un nuevo mensaje.

-Tweek- la voz de su padre- debes estar buscando trabajo, no te preocupes si no lo encuentras, es tu segundo día, llámame cuando llegues

Harto de esa actitud, Tweek golpeó la contestadora, tirándola al suelo ¿acaso su padre nunca dejaría de tratarlo como un bebé?

El teléfono lo hizo sobresaltarse, pensó que era su padre, pero luego notó que la lada no era de Colorado, era de… Los Ángeles. Levantó el auricular eufórico

-¡Pip!

-¡Tweek!- dijo su británico amigo

-me alegra t-tanto o-oírte ¡Gah!

-a mí también ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-pésimo…

-¿por qué? Sabes que puedes contarme

Oliver terminaba de vestirse antes de salir de la oficina de Craig, tratando de que nadie lo viera. Muy tarde, Token lo vio. Apretó los puños, furioso, entró a la oficina de su amigo para encontrarlo fumando tranquilamente

-de verdad eres un hijo de puta

-¿nada más vienes a insultarme?

-deja de jugar con todo el mundo Craig, vas a herir a alguien

El del gorro azul no le dio importancia al comentario de su amigo.

-ese chico se ve muy enamorado… ¡le va a romper el corazón maldita sea!

La expresión tranquila de Tucker terminó de molestar a su amigo cantante, salió azotando la puerta, eso ya era costumbre al tener algo que ver con Craig. Mierda, ahora Token le había recordado las predicciones de ese intento de adivino. Por primera vez sentía que estas podían cumplirse. Ese chico lo había hecho sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, y eso no le gustó

-ese si fue un mal día- dijo Pip luego de oír toda la historia

-lo sé n-no tengo i-idea de c-como le v-voy a hacer p-para v-vivir aquí ¡Gah!

-creo que deberás ir con calma, día por día

Tweek se dejó caer en el sofá suspirando, no pensó que trabajar pudiera implicar ese tipo de dificultades ¿A quién se le pasa por la cabeza que su jefe podía ser semejante pervertido y además su futura competencia?

-tienes r-razón ¡Oh Dios! N-no te p-pregunté c-como te f-fue a ti l-lo siento Pip

-no hay problema Tweek… no es como si hubiera tenido el mejor día de todos

-¿P-por qué Pip?

Tweek escuchó un sollozo

-Pip ¿Q-qué tienes?

Ese fue su día en la jungla de concreto donde los sueños se hacen realidad. Aunque dudaba sobre si lo último fuera verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia dejen un review **

**El siguiente será sobre Damien y Pip en Los Ángeles.**

**Hasta la próxima**


	3. Capital del entretenimiento mundial

**Estoy muy inspirada, y más con tantos reviews me hacen esforzarme para escribir más rápido. Aunque algunas cosas ya las tenía en borrador.**

**Aquí está el capítulo dos que trata sobre Damien y Pip. También hará personajes que no existen en la serie y son inventos míos.**

**La canción del capítulo anterior la adivino queenBwaldorf Empire State of mind de Jay z y Allicia Keys.**

**La de este capítulo es un poco más difícil, a ver quien lo logra ahora. Todas las canciones que utilizo estan en ingles.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: "Capital del entretenimiento mundial"<strong>

"_En mis sueños, todavía estamos gritando"_

Miraba asombrado la casa donde se quedaría, era del tamaño de la que tenía cuando vivía con su familia en Colorado. Su tío bajaba las maletas de la parte de atrás del taxi. No era para creerse mucho, era el oeste de Los Ángeles, la parte más pobre, pero al menos tendría un techo.

-gracias por recibirme tío Harry

-no es problema sobrino… yo tenía el mismo sueño que tú y hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de tener un poco de apoyo

Su habitación tenía una ventana que daba a la calle, desde ahí podía ver con toda claridad el gran nombre de Hollywood en las montañas. Nunca antes había visto su sueño tan cerca, estaba nervioso y emocionado. Empezó a desempacar sus cosas. Su tío Harry era ya un hombre maduro que nunca pudo vivir su sueño. Tenía todos los periódicos sobre el medio artístico y siempre veía las noticias, a la espera de una oportunidad, ya fuera para él o para su sobrino consentido. Se sentó en la sala y encendió el aparato. El noticiero apenas comenzaba, estaba dando los titulares.

"_Atención a todos los que desean ser actores, el famoso productor Damien Thorn hará una nueva serie de televisión y necesita nuevos talentos"_

-¡Pip!- gritó Harry- ¡Ven rápido!

Al británico le pareció extraño el griterío de su tío por lo que se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Lo vio atento al televisor con papel y pluma listos.

-¿Qué ocu…?

-¡Shh!- lo calló

"_El casting para esta nueva serie "Dos acentos" será mañana al medio día en el estudio 3, presentarse cualquier chico que sea británico o americano y que sepa actuar. Mayores informes en nuestra página de internet"_

-¿un casting?

-¿sabes quién es Damien Thorn?

Pip negó con la cabeza

-¡es nada más y nada menos que el más famoso productor que existe! Ha realizado las mejores series que se hacen aquí, produce, dirige, es guionista ¡un verdadero genio! Es perfecto, si logras trabajar para él ¡tu carrera se irá a la cima!

Pip se alejó un poco asustado por la actitud que había tomado su tío. Nunca antes lo había visto subir tanto la voz. Harry al notar eso se calmó un poco.

-¿te das cuenta de la oportunidad que tienes?

-eso creo- dijo Pip

-no, no lo sabes… pero no importa, conmigo como tu manager lograrás ese papel

Harry se puso de pie y encendió de inmediato la computadora. Philip seguía sin entender mucho lo que pasaba. Pero una cosa tenía clara, mañana al medio día tendría su primer casting en Los Ángeles. Los nervios lo paralizaron en ese instante, no escuchaba las palabras de su tío al explicarle el papel que debía interpretar. No reaccionó hasta que sintió un golpe en su mejilla

-¿Qué?- dijo asustado

-no te pongas así ¿quieres ser actor o no? Entonces ven y escucha. Dos acentos será la historia de dos jóvenes que son vecinos, uno es americano y el otro inglés. Tú harás la audición para ser Richard. Ahí está tu guión

-¿crees que estoy listo?

-nunca te he visto actuar, pero estoy seguro de que lo harás bien… da lo mejor de ti

Harry se acercó a la puerta y tomó sus llaves.

-voy a dar un paseo, ensaya con toda libertad

De un segundo a otro pasó de estar desempacando a tener que aprenderse unas líneas para un casting ¿Qué mierda es esa? La mierda de ser actor le contestó su mente. Philip tragó saliva, no tenía que aprenderse mucho. La dificultad sería tranquilizarse el día de la audición. En su vida pudo hacer una buena demostración. En las obras de la escuela siempre hizo papeles secundario, jamás el protagonista ¿Cómo carajo lograría hacer esto?

La imagen de un cartel promocional con su nombre le dio la fuerza para comenzar el ensayo. Líneas cortas y fáciles, diseñadas para mostrar el verdadero potencial de cada actor que se presentara. No había forma de fingir, si actuabas bien lo notarían, si actuabas mal con mayor razón.

Harry regresó a la casa muy tarde, encontrando a su sobrino dormido en uno de los sillones. Sonrió y lo llevó a su cama, estuvo tan concentrado que ni siquiera terminó de desempacar.

Ahí estaba, entrando al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el casting, ahora el problema sería dar con el dichoso estudio 3. Harry empezó a revisar un mapa

-no te alejes mucho Pip- dijo al ver que su sobrino empezaba a caminar maravillado

Philip no obedeció a su tío, la emoción de estar finalmente en un lugar donde se realizaban las series y películas que tanto le gustan era demasiado. Caminó alejándose de su familiar, pero su vista estaba para arriba, no notó cuanto otro chico se acercaba. Chocaron y Pip terminó en el suelo. El otro chico que se veía de su edad le impresionó, pero no fue su cabello negro, si no esos ojos rojos como el fuego. Él seguía de pie y miraba con rudeza al británico. Le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, pero cuando Pip iba a tomarla este la retiró y sonrió maliciosamente antes de perderse detrás de uno de los sets.

-hijo de puta- murmuró Pip

-Philip- dijo Harry levantándolo- ven, ya sé donde es, de prisa ¡vamos tarde!

Damien finalmente había entregado el guían del primer episodio de su nueva serie "Dos acentos" se había tardado tres días sin descansar, pero lo había logrado. Le provocó un mal sabor de boca ver al mal nacido de christophe esperándolo afuera del remolque

-¿Qué carajos quieres?

-supe que ya terminaste el primer capítulo de tu proyecto

-¿Gregory no es protagonista de demasiados de mis trabajos?

-al parecer no- dijo ofreciéndole uno de sus cigarros

Damien lo aceptó y lo prendió con el fuego que salía de sus manos

-cuidado gran productor, sería un gran escándalo que todos supieran que eres el anticristo

-ve al grano Chris

El francés frunció el ceño

-dale lo que sea, no deja de joderme con eso

-¿y para que finges ser su manager? Si tú te dedicas a otro tipo de negocios

-oye, tu eres el que me compra la droga

Damien no puedo evitar reía ante lo que le dijo su surtidor. Dio una calada a su cigarro y soltó el humo luego de mantenerlo un rato en su cuerpo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y sabía que Christophe no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le prometiera un jodido papel.

-puede ser el hermano del protagonista

-trataré de convencerlo

-usa tus métodos franceses de seducción

Las mejillas de Christophe se pusieron rojas. Le dio la espalda a su amigo antes de regresarle el chiste.

-escuché del casting

Eso hizo que Damien tosiera, el humo se le fue mal.

-no me lo recuerdes, odio tener que soportar a esos "nuevos talentos" que no sirven para nada

-no digas eso, Gregory tuvo que ser nuevo talento… incluso tu lo fuiste

-esos eran tiempos diferentes

-¿cinco años son tiempos diferentes?

-¡nosotros sí teníamos talento! Todos lo que ahora vienen son niños mimados que creen saber actuar ¡cuando esa puta roca actúa mejor de perro que ellos!

-temía que dijeras eso, de nuevo el discurso der la roca que actúa como perro

Los ojos de Damien ardían de la ira, estaba al borde de quemar todo el lugar. Christophe puso su mano en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarlo; de inmediato la retiró, le quemaba.

-solo no mates a nadie- dijo antes de irse

Poco a poco el productor y director se logró calmar lo suficiente como para regresar al trabajo. Casi era medio día, debía darse prisa, a los demás no les agradaría tener que esperarlo. Odiaba ser el novato, nunca le daban la oportunidad de conseguir una película de Hollywood, pero todo cambiaría cuando terminara la grabación de "Dos acentos" le darían una película para que la dirigiera. Iría a las grandes ligas, no a mamadas como las que hacía. Para conseguir eso tendría que aguantar seis horas de casting con esos niños que lo sacaban de quicio.

Caminó rumbo al estudio 3, estaba seguro de que habría una inmensa fila. Entonces chocó con otro chico. Era rubio y traía puesta una ropa muy inglesa, con un gorro que le hizo aguantarse la risa. El chico se le quedó viendo un poco asustado. Una idea cruzó su mente, le ofreció la mano, pero cuando este casi la tomaba la quitó. Después se fue como si nada.

-pendejo- murmuró Damien

Al doblar la esquina del set se encontró con la enorme fila. Suspiró, sería un día muy largo. La gente no lo reconoció al principio y se molestó al ver que avanzaba. No fue hasta que uno de los encargados lo vio

-Damien por fin llegas

Al entrar al estudio ya están ahí sus compañeros. El co-productor era quien lo había recibido, Alan- la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa sería la co-directora, Melisa. Mientras que el último hombre era su jefe. Si el proyecto de Thorn triunfaba él sería quien le daría su película. Si fallaba él le cerraría las puertas en la cara. Le parecía la mismísima encarnación de la maldad, aún más que su padre, Víctor era el verdadero demonio ahí.

-hasta que la súper estrella se digna a llegar- dijo Víctor

Damien tuvo que contenerse ante los comentarios de él. Si pudiera ya lo habría mandado al infierno. Ya se las pagaría cuando fuera famoso y él mandara.

-¿ya tenemos todo listo?

-sí, ya vamos a empezar- dijo Alan

Harry y Pip llegaban al lugar de casting, la fila era inmensa, se formaron y ya nadie más llegó. Serían los últimos de todos los chicos que harían la prueba. Pip suspiró y miró el piso.

-tenemos suerte. Dijo Harry- siempre recuerdan más a los últimos que van

-¿entonces por qué me apuraste?

-tienes que aprender a vivir corriendo Philip- dijo su tío sin saber cómo explicar aquella incoherencia- bueno, solo trato de animarte un poco ¿eso es malo?

Eran las seis en punto cuando llegó el turno de Pip. Los encargados ya estaban hartos, sobre todo Damien, no había ni la más mínima pizca de talento en ninguno de los que ahí fueron.

-¿Cuántos faltan?- preguntó Víctor

-solo uno- dijo Melisa

Philip entró un poco asustado al lugar, mirando a quienes lo juzgarían. La sorpresa llenó su rostro al ver al chico con el que había chocado antes. Damien también se sorprendió, pero lo disimuló a la perfección.

-buenas tardes- logró decir Pip una vez que salió de su sorpresa- mi nombre es Philip Pirrup, vengo por el papel de Richard

La cara de Melisa se iluminó cuando escuchó hablar a Pip, Alan le prestó más atención que al resto y Víctor sonrió levemente. Damien era el único que tenía la cara de enojado, sin duda Pip tenía más talento que los demás, pero eso no era suficiente para el anticristo.

-gracias Philip- dijo Melisa- mañana diremos a quien escogimos en el noticiero matutino

-sí… gracias…

Antes de salir Pip miró por última vez esos ojos rojos sangre que lo veían con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué haría ese chico ahí? Tal vez era hijo de alguno de los otros. Alan se estiró y Melisa soltó un largo suspiro.

-bueno… ¿Quién será Richard?- dijo Víctor

-yo diría que el último chico- dijo Melisa- su actuación fue la más natural

-opino lo mismo- dijo Alan

-él no será Richard- dijo Damien- ni en sueños será Richard

-¿por qué lo dices Damien?- preguntó Víctor

-tiene más talento que los otros pero no el suficiente para lo que requiere el papel

-podría darle unas pequeñas clases de actuación- dijo Melisa

-¡ni muerto!- gritó Damien- elegiré a otro actor profesional

Damien iba a retirarse cuando Víctor lo detuvo del brazo. Su boca estaba torcida y sus ojos denotaban enojo

-no hicimos un casting para que salgas con eso… no es una petición Damien, es una orden

-me niego- respondió el anticristo

-entonces puedes olvidarte de tu película

Los ojos de Damien ardieron de la ira, sentía como su mano empezaba a calentar, a punto de prenderse en llamas. Hubiera matado a Víctor en ese instante de no ser por la interrupción de Christophe.

-buenas tardes famosos productores… Damien ¿Qué dijimos de contar hasta 10?

-¿y que dijimos de no acostarte con tus clientes?- dijo con humo saliéndole de la mano

-yo he cumplido mi promesa… ¿qué tan malo puede ser darle una que otra clase a uno de tus actores?

-ni para que insistas Mole- dijo Gregory entrando también- no es capaz de enseñarle actuación a nadie, porque ni siquiera es capaz de actuar bien

Damien frunció el ceño, tendría que aceptar, tanto para conseguir su filme como para demostrarte a Gregory que se equivocaba

-lo haré… pero que quede algo en claro, no me gusta para ese papel, y si por alguna razón renuncia a la mitad de mis "clases" no será culpa mía

-por mí está bien- dijo Víctor- mañana hablarás con el nuevo electo y pasado inician los ensayos… pueden irse

Damien se fue de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, a penas estuvo solo empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego a todos lados. Christophe había corrido detrás de él. El anticristo no paró hasta que casi todo el set estuvo destruido.

-¿por qué no consigues una película con tus poderes sobrenaturales?

-mi padre me dejó hacer esto solo porque le prometí que no usaría mis poderes para ayudarme

-y eres tan obediente

-¿tu retarías a Satanás?

Damien se recostó en el piso viendo el techo gris del set. Christophe lo imitó, el enojo comenzaba a disiparse. El ambiente que hasta entonces había estado caliente volvió a la normalidad. Ya nada podía hacer, tendría que soportar a ese chico.

Pip no pudo dormir, estaba viendo la televisión mucho antes de que el noticiero comenzara. Su tío Harry se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada pero dándole todo su apoyo.

-¿viste a Damien Thorn?

-eso creo- dijo Philip- ¿Cómo es él?

-tiene tu edad

-¿Qué? Entonces ese hijo de puta es…

La voz del conductor del noticiero lo interrumpió.

"_tenemos los nombres de los seleccionados para los papeles principales de la nueva serie "Dos acentos". El elegido para hacer a Jim, es Jordan Parker. Y para hacer a Richard el elegido es Philip Pirrup, felicidades a los seleccionados…"_

-¡lo hiciste!- gritó Harry- Pip… ¡Pip!

El inglés se había desmayado al oír su nombre, estaba un paso más cerca de su sueño, aunque en realidad lo más difícil estaba a punto de empezar. Damien revisaba el folder con los datos de ese tal Philip, no sabía que más odiaba de ese chico. Su peinado, su estúpida sonrisa, su poco talento. La fotografía se fue consumiendo por las llamas en la mano de Damien.

Pip caminaba al lugar donde conocería a sus nuevos compañeros, estaba emocionado, se había puesto su mejor ropa y se arregló como nunca. Era medio día cuando se topó con otro chico, supuso que sería Jordan. Cuando trató de saludarlo este lo ignoró, estaba ocupado hablando por teléfono. Entonces al lugar entraron tres de las personas que había visto ayer, incluyendo a ese tal Damien.

-felicidades a los dos… Jordan tengo entendido que tu ya tienes experiencia en este medio, seguramente podrás Valente solo… en cambio tú Philip, Damien te dará unas clases de actuación antes de cada ensaño

La sangres se le heló al chico británico, su boca se abrió y dio un paso atrás

-¿Qué?

-¿estás sordo o qué? Yo te daré unas clases antes de los ensayos y las grabaciones- dijo Damien viéndolo con esos ojos demoniacos

Toda la alegría y emoción que tenía Pip se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Mierda" fue lo único que pensó. Sin duda eso era tener malo suerte, su primera impresión no fue para nada buena, ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

La mujer dejó solos a los jovencitos por primera vez. Damien se acercó a Pip, el rubio estaba paralizado, solo podía ver esos ojos rojos que se acercaban cada vez más.

-escúchame, yo no quiero tener que darte estas clase, porque no tienes ni la más mínima pizca de talento, pero me obligaron así que ambos estamos atrapados en esto… harás exactamente lo que yo te diga, sin preguntar o reclamar nada ¿entendido?

-yo… ¿no tengo talento?- susurró Pip

Damien rió.

-por supuesto que no, te elegimos únicamente por tu acento inglés y tu dicción, eso cualquier actor podría fingirlo, así que no te sientas muy especial

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos del rubio.

-pero…

-¡sin peros!- dijo Damien tomándolo del cuello de su camisa- más vale que obedezcas, y no quiero volver a oír esa palabra a menos que el guión de haga decirla ¿entendido?

-por Dios Damien- dijo Melisa separándolo del chico- debes controlar tu temperamento… no le hagas mucho caso Philip, así es con todos

-prepárate niño, que empezamos mañana

Pip entró a la casa sin expresión en el rostro.

-¿Cómo te fue Philip?

Su tío no recibió respuesta, subió en silencio las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Se sentía tan triste y solo. Sabía que seguir su sueño dolería, pero había algo en Damien que le inquietaba demasiado, era como si fuera el hijo del diablo… ¿en qué pensaba? Eso no podía ser posible. Vio el teléfono que había en el buró junto a su cama. Sacó uno de sus cuadernos, en una hoja tenía anotado un número de Nueva York. Levantó la bocina y marcó lentamente el teléfono. La línea sonó unos segundos hasta que contestaron.

-¡Pip!

-¡Tweek!

-me alegra t-tanto o-oírte ¡Gah!

-a mí también ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-pésimo…

-¿por qué? Sabes que puedes contarme

Gregory estaba cenando cuando entró a la casa Ze Mole.

-deberías aprender a tocar Mole

-entonces ¿por qué me diste llave?

Los dos se miraron fijamente como retándose. Gregory siguió comiendo, sin perder de vista un movimiento de Christophe, hasta que finalmente parpadeó.

-perdiste- se burló el topo

-tengo un presentimiento…

-¿sobre qué?

-ese chico Philip… algo en él le molesta mucho a Damien

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Damien siempre se enoja con lo que ama, todas esas cosas que dice odiar en realidad las ama

-¿desde cuándo sabes eso de Damien?

-desde que fingí ser el consejero de su escuela y llamé a su padre

-eres un cabrón ¿sabías?

Pip escuchó con atención las quejas de su amigo. No sabía porque pero eso le tranquilizaba. Cuando Tweek terminó le dio un consejo.

-tienes r-razón ¡Oh Dios! N-no te p-pregunté c-como te f-fue a ti l-lo siento Pip

-no hay problema Tweek… no es como si hubiera tenido el mejor día de todos

-¿P-por qué Pip?

El inglés no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo

-Pip ¿Q-qué tienes?

-creo que mi jefe es un demonio- dijo derramando finalmente las lágrimas que necesitaban salir- no sé cómo le haré para soportarlo

-c-creo en ti P-Pip se q-que t-triunfarás

-sabes Tweek… cuando sueño aún puedo ver como corríamos y gritábamos en el barrio… extraño aquellos días, sin preocupaciones, sin nada de eso

-¿Q-Quién no P-Pip?

Eso hizo sonreír al rubio inglés, su amigo lo apoyaba a pesar de la distancia.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

**El siguiente será sobre Stan y Kyle en Chicago.**

**Nos leemos luego**


	4. La ciudad de los vientos

**Hola a todos les traigo el tan esperado Style**

**Este capítulo tratará sobre la nueva vida que llevará Kyle en la universidad de Chicago. **

**Los personajes que no son de la serie no son muy relevantes pero igual aparecen. **

**Sobre la canción del capítulo anterior de nuevo fue queenBwaldorf quien adivinó the suburbs de arcada fire. Debo ir pensando en un premio si logra adivinar esta también. Mejor que me lo pida ella.**

**South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: "La ciudad de los vientos"<strong>

"_Toda mi vida he sido bueno, pero ahora, estoy pensando ¿Qué demonios?"_

Al entrar a la habitación que sería su hogar, se sintió muy liberado. Finalmente lejos del comportamiento matriarcal de su madre, era como por fin deshacerse de un collar de perro. Puso su maleta en la cama de la derecha y abrió la ventana, todo el campus se alcanzaba a ver, el viento entró con algunas hojas. La ráfaga hizo que su ushanka verde cayera al piso, dejando ver su cabello pelirrojo. Se agachó para recogerlo, la puerta se abrió. Al lugar entró un chico rubio con un libro en la mano y una maleta en la otra. Sonrió al ver a Kyle, le extendió la mano luego de dejar la maleta en el suelo.

-mucho gusto, me llamo Gary, al parecer seré tu compañero

-mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski

-nunca había conocido a un judío

-me lo han dicho muchas veces- dijo cruzando los brazos

-perdón si te ofendí, soy mormón, tampoco me quieren mucho

Por la sonrisa que esbozó Kyle, Gary supo que había remediado su error. El rubio se sentó en la cama de lado izquierdo, recostándose cansado. Kyle comenzó a sacar sus pertenencias, poniendo unos marcos en su buró. Gary se acercó curioso.

-tú familia se ve amable… sobre todo tu madre…

-es todo lo contrario- murmuró Kyle para que no lo oyera

-¿es tu hermano?- dijo Gary al ver otra foto

-no… es mi amigo, se llama Butters, este es mi hermano, Ike, es canadiense

-¿Butters?- preguntó Gary

-bueno, le decimos Butters, en realidad su nombre es Leopold

El mormón miró su reloj, haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-¿tenemos que ir a la reunión esa?

-si no quieres perderte en el campus, sí

Kyle se puso su chaqueta naranja y los dos compañeros de cuarto salieron para ir a la reunión de alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Esta se realizaría en el auditorio de la Universidad. Estarían todos los alumnos de todas las facultades, al parecer querían darles alguna plática de las normas o alentarlos a estudiar.

-¿eres de Chicago?- preguntó Gary a mitad de camino

-no, soy de Colorado ¿y tú?

-sí, nací y me crié aquí, es un gran lugar… a no ser por…

-¡Gary!- se escuchó una voz femenina

Los dos chicos se voltearon para encontrarse con una chica de cabello negro y una chaqueta, gorro y guantes morados. Ella se detuvo justo frente a ellos y le dio un golpe en el brazo al mormón.

-¿por qué no saludaste a tu mejor amiga?- se quejó ella

-no te había visto

-pasaron justo frente a mí

-he… pues… bueno…

La forma en la que Gary se asustó ante la mirada de su amiga hizo gracia a Kyle, que luchó por contener la risa. Ella mantenía los brazos cruzados, exigiendo una explicación.

-veras… Wendy él es Kyle- se escapó Gary- no es de aquí y es judío

-hay Gary, nunca cambiarás, mucho gusto Kyle. Tenle paciencia, es de lento aprendizaje

Eso hizo que Kyle no lograra contener la risa, haciendo que su nuevo amigo se sonrojara y lo agarrara del brazo para seguir caminando.

-nos vemos luego Wendy, vamos tarde… Dios que mujeres

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar finalmente al lugar donde sería la reunión. Estaba totalmente llena, y eso que era muy grande. Consiguieron unos asientos casi en la orilla de la fila, quedando un asiento libre al lado de Kyle. Lo que más le fascinaba al judío de su nueva escuela era su arquitectura y ubicación. La ciudad de Chicago siempre le había atraído, no por el clima, si no por el lago Michigan que estaba justo al lado. Lo que más deseaba era poder conocerlo, miró a su amigo y vio que estaba asustado, tenía sus puños apretados, su espalda estaba totalmente recta, sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca como a punto de decir algo. Ladeo la cabeza y estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando alguien le habló

-¿puedo sentarme aquí?

En cuento Kyle vio a la persona que le había hablado quedó maravillado. Sus ojos eran azules y hermosos, su cabello negro salía ligeramente de su gorro azul con rojo, su sonrisa perfecta y su piel blanca como la nieve. Sintió la mano de Gary colocarse sobre su brazo, como intentado detenerlo, pero su boca habló antes

-claro

Stan se quitó la camisa y abrió la llave de la regadera para darse un baño antes de ir a la reunión, no era porque estuviera sucio, si no que quería quitarse ese olor. Estaba por entrar a la cucha cuando sonó su celular, frunció el ceño cuando vio de quien se trataba

-¿no te conformaste con ocuparme toda la jodida noche culón?

-cállate hippie, si fueras más eficiente no tardarías toda la noche

-la escuela ya empezó Cartman, me costará trabajo pasar si sigues usándome, manda a otro

-no Stanley, tú eres el mejor que tengo, y tú eres el que tiene que pagarme… ¿no te basta con tener tu propio cuarto en la universidad?

-solo me diste el cuarto para evitar que alguien se enterara, no para mi comodidad

-pero admítelo, es mejor estar solo ¿no?

-¿por qué llamaste?

-quiero que te encargues de otro, para antes del 30 ¿entiendes Marsh? ¿O lo deletreo?

-entiendo, pero me tomaré mi tiempo culón

-¡no me llames culón hippie de mierda!

Stan le colgó a Cartman, mierda, como lo sacaba de quicio. Regresó al baño y dejó que el agua se llevara todas sus preocupaciones. Tendría muchas cosas que hacer ahora que estaba en la universidad. Sus padres esperarían un mejor resultado que el que tuvo al graduarse de preparatoria. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tan solo tenía 18 años como para ya estar metido en…

La alarma de su reloj sonó, se le había hecho tarde. Se vistió con una velocidad impresionante, no llegaría tarde a algo relacionado con la escuela.

Ya no había nadie en el pasillo, demonios, ese jodido de Cartman lo había detenido demasiado tiempo. Nunca le agradecía nada, arriesgaba todo con tal de cumplir lo que le ordenaba ¿y qué recibía a cambio? Más trabajo. Si no estuviera tan al sur le partiría las bolas a ese cabrón. Odiaba saber que un hijo de puta tenía su vida en la palma de su mano. Puso sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje nuevo.

"_Stan, hoy es mi día de suerte, te hablaré en cuanto pueda, tengo tanto que contarte. _

_Kenny"_

Marsh sonrió, conociendo a su amigo rubio debió haber conseguido algún reloj caro o algo parecido.

La residencia Marsh era una casa pequeña, en las orillas de Chicago. Sharon estaba haciendo la comida, a la espera de que su esposo regresara del trabajo. Solo quedaban ellos dos, Shelly se había mudado a Montana con el chico que había conocido en el internet y Stan se había ido a la universidad el día anterior. Su rutina diaria se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Sharon se limpió las manos en el delantal y abrió la puerta de la entrada. Dos chicos de la edad de Stan con lentes oscuros buscaban al pelinegro.

-ayer se fue a la universidad, pero puedo darles su teléfono si quieren

-no gracias señora, lo buscaremos ahí- dijo uno de ellos

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Stan, eso no era un buen presentimiento. Se cerró la chaqueta para protegerse del viento frío que soplaba en septiembre. Entonces vio uno de los puños de su chaqueta, demonios, tendría que mandarla lavar con urgencia, nadie debía ver aquella mancha.

Entró al auditorio para encontrarlo totalmente lleno, vio un asiento vacío en una de las filas y se apresuró a llegar ahí. Todos estaban ya sentados y se sentía raro ser el único que todavía estaba de pie

-¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Cuando el chico volteó Stan quedó mudo. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, sus ojos eran verdes brillantes como dos piedras preciosas, su piel era increíblemente blanca y unos cuantos rizos pelirrojos estaban al lado de su rostro. En conjunto era perfecto, demasiado perfecto. Vio que el otro chico tomaba el brazo del pelirrojo, lo reconoció de inmediato.

-claro- le respondió el de ojos verdes

Stan se sentó y vio al rubio

-hola Gary… soy Stanley Marsh

-yo soy Kyle Broflovski

El mormón veía con ojos enojados a Stan, pero eso no lo ahuyentó sabía la razón por la cual lo veía así. Kyle estaba tan perdido en Marsh que no volvió a notar el rostro de su compañero de cuarto. La reunión dio inicio al presentar a los diversos profesores y encargados de la universidad. Wendy se había sentado en las primeras filas, ignorando la presencia de Stan en el recinto hasta que su celular sonó, indicándole que había llegado un mensaje. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían al saber que ahí estaba. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ya no se sentía segura ni en la universidad.

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Stan ante la actitud de Gary

-¿debería ocurrir algo Stan?- le preguntó el mormón

El pelinegro bajó la mirada, no le daría tregua, ni siquiera por estar Kyle cerca. El judío miró a su amigo y al chico a su lado. Le parecía extraña esa actitud, como si Gary lo repeliera y Stan lo supiera resignándose.

La reunión terminó cuando les dieron la bienvenida y les dijeron que las clases empezaban hasta mañana. Se pusieron de pie y lentamente abandonaron el lugar que estaba a reventar de gente.

-¿Qué estudias Kyle?- decidió romper el hielo Stan una vez que estuvieron afuera

-leyes… ¿y tú?

-geología, quiero ocupar el lugar de mi padre algún día

-a mí también me gustaría ser como mi padre, ser un gran abogado y hacer que se cumpla la ley

-eso suena más a policía

-sí, pero me ahorro las balas

Los dos chicos se fueron caminando, olvidando por completo que Gary iba tras ellos. Igual no importó, porque el rubio se había quedado afuera del auditorio, esperando a su vieja amiga pelinegra. Wendy tenía las mejillas húmedas pero los ojos muy decididos.

-¿Dónde está Kyle?- preguntó al verlo solo

-ese es el problema

Los ahora buenos amigos Kyle y Stan se habían alejado y recorrían uno de los jardines de la universidad. El viento soplaba frío y hacia estremecer a que no era originario de ahí. En colorado había frío, y un viento muy frío; pero él no estaba lo suficientemente abrigado. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tendría que empezar a usar guantes si es que quería poder escribir durante las clases. Marsh se había quedado hipnotizado por la imagen tierna de ese chico, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su piel pálida. Los rizos que se iba a la cara cuando caminaba y que tenía que quitar con delicadeza de esta. Todo en él le gustaba, se había enamorado a primera vista. Ya no recordaba la llamada de la mañana, la odisea que vivió la noche anterior, todo se había esfumado en el instante en que vio esos hermosos ojos verdes. Kyle miraba de reojo a Stan, sonrojándose un poco, sentía su corazón latir como un loco. Sentía también vergüenza, pero no la que se siente al hablar con un desconocido cualquiera, no, era como la vergüenza que debió sentir su padre al hablarle por primera vez a su madre. Pero si lo comparaba con eso, quería decir que… ¿se había enamorado? Al ver nuevamente a Marsh supo la respuesta. Sí. Se acababa de enamorar de un chico, uno que había conocido hacía menos de una hora ¿eso era correcto? Obviamente no… ¿Qué diría su madre de esto? ¿Y su padre? ¿Qué le diría a su hermanito Ike?

-ten- dio Stan extendiéndole sus guantes y sacando a Kyle de sus pensamientos

-no es necesario- dijo Kyle

-anda, yo no tengo tanto frío

Kyle se puso los guantes azules que traía Stan. De inmediato el frío desapareció de sus manos. Sonrió, esa hermosa sonrisa que hizo sentir extrañamente feliz a Stan.

-¿por qué entraste a la universidad?

-me pareció que era mejor esta que la de Denver… además, me sería más sencillo conseguir trabajo aquí

-¿eso crees? Esta ciudad es diferente a lo que todos piensan

-¿por qué lo dices?

-somos la tercera ciudad más grande, tenemos muchos problemas relacionados con los servicios básicos… y sobre todo con la delincuencia

-y se necesitan muchos abogados- dijo Kyle

Stan sonrió, al parecer no comprendería lo peligroso de la ciudad. Prefirió dejar a un lado el tema y continuar caminando tranquilamente. Tendría que dormir todo el día si es que quería llegar despierto a la clase mañana.

El señor Randy Marsh llegaba a la casa. Sharon lo recibía muy contenta. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer, ya no tenía que esperar a que sus hijos bajaran de sus cuartos.

-unos jóvenes buscaban a Stan- dijo su esposa

-¿unos jóvenes? ¿Para qué?

-no me dijeron, les avise que ya estaba en la universidad

-¿no has notado algo raro en nuestro hijo?- dijo dejando de comer

-¿raro? ¿Cómo qué?

-no sé, no dormía bien, su ropa desaparecía, se aislaba, no dejaba que nadie viera su teléfono celular

-¿crees que tenga algo que ver con esos chicos?

-quizás, pero ya no podemos hacer nada… como tú has dicho, se fue a la universidad, ya es todo un hombre. Él sabrá lo que hace

Sharon miró los platos que estaba lavando y el jabón que se iba, deseaba que su hijo estuviera bien

Los dos chicos con lentes oscuros habían llegado a la universidad. Cuando no los dejaron entrar hallaron la manera de infiltrarse. Todo el lugar estaba lleno, sería difícil dar con él.

Stan y Kyle llegaron a la cafetería; mientras les servían, Marsh le hizo más preguntas a Kyle

-¿tu familia está en Colorado?

-sí, mi madre, mi padre y mi hermanito ¿tienes hermanos?

-lamentablemente, Shelly, es mayor y siempre me maltrató

-pero ahora tú debes de ganarle ¿no?

-lo dudo mucho

Kyle rió un poco, Stan cruzó los brazos

-no le encuentro el chiste

-sabes- dijo Kyle cuando logró dejar de reír- me gustaría conocer el lago Michigan ¿lo conoces?

-sí… pero hace mucho que no voy

-esa es otra razón por la que vine… me gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con aquel lago

Kyle puso sus codos en la mesa y dejó recargar su cabeza en sus manos. Imaginándose como sería aquel lugar. Stan sonrió, ese chico era diferente a los que había en Chicago. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca antes se había fijado en otro hombre, pero ese pelirrojo lo hizo cambiar de opinión sobre los que eran así. Ahora comprendía perfectamente sus razones. Entonces vio colgando de su cuello un collar, con una estrella de seis picos.

-¿eres judío?

-sí… ¿te molesta?

-claro que no, solo me llamó la atención

Stan rió para su interior, pelirrojo, judío, era justo lo que más odiaba su jefe. Una extraña sensación en su estómago hizo que sudara frío, él no estaba seguro de que se enamoró hasta que su estómago se lo dijo. Predijo lo obvio y se puso de pie.

-ahora vuelvo, voy al baño

Muy apenas logró entrar al cubículo antes de que todo ese vómito saliera por su boca.

-ahora sí es oficial- dijo limpiándose el vómito con la mano

Kyle volvió a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos ¿enamorarse de otro hombre? Eso no es correcto ¿Qué diría su familia? ¿La iglesia? ¿La sociedad? Vio a Stan salir de los baños entonces una idea reveladora llegó a su mente.

-"por Dios Kyle, toda tu vida has sido bueno ¿qué demonios? Puedes enamorarte por lo menos esta vez"

Gary y Wendy se sentaron en una banca de concreto que había en el exterior. El mormón se frotaba las manos y se mordía el labio inferior mientras que la pelinegra esperaba hasta que su amigo estuviera listo para hablarle.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kyle?- preguntó al ver que no se animaba

-Stan se sentó a su lado durante la reunión, los dos se fueron junto por ahí luego de eso

-¡¿y no los detuviste?- dijo ella alterándose

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? No me iba a creer

Wendy se tranquilizó un poco, su amigo tenía razón, si alguien llegara y le dijera eso tampoco lo creería.

-¿entonces qué haremos? ¿Esperar hasta que esté muerto?

-no… esperar a que nos pregunte

-¿preguntarnos? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-quizás por la misma razón que nosotros le preguntamos a Stan ¿no crees?

Wendy tragó saliva, su amigo empezaba a comportarse muy extraño, como enojado. Una idea cruzó su mente, una que explicaba ese comportamiento

-te gustó ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Gary se pusieron rojas

-ya se enamoró de Marsh

-pero tarde o temprano se decepcionará

-no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa

Eran cerca de las tres cuando entraron al edificio principal. Kyle iría a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que le había faltado, mientras que Stan se iría a su habitación.

-¿nos vemos mañana?- dijo el pelinegro

-sí- contestó Kyle con las mejillas ardiendo

Al momento de despedirse de su nuevo amigo, Marsh sintió que lo observaban, volteó a todos lados pero no vio a nadie. Con todo el trabajo que tiene con Cartman debe estar imaginando cosas, sacudió su cabeza y regresó a su alcoba.

Broflovski pasó toda la tarde en la biblioteca, estaba seguro de que Gary ya estaría dormido, pero no, el lugar estaba totalmente vacío. Podía aprovechar esa oportunidad. Sacó su celular y un papel con un número anotado. Mercó los cerca de 10 dígitos y espero ansioso

-¿Kyle?

-Butters… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-pues bien… ¿y a ti Kyle?

-no te escuchas muy convencido

-es que me he sentido un poco solo… pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

-hay Leopold, si te dijera

-suenas enamorado ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-pues… se llama… Stan

-¿un chico? cielos, no pensé que fueras de esos

-ni yo Leopold, pero simplemente me enamoró ¿no hay alguien así de especial en tu vida?

-pues yo…

-¿Butters? ¿Estás ahí?- dijo al ver que su amigo no le respondía

-s-sí, es solo que… me pareció escuchar un celular

-tal vez fue en otro lado

-tal vez…

Gary había acompañado a Wendy hasta su dormitorio.

-deja de torturarte Gary, no fue tu culpa

-si lo hubiera impedido

-preocúpate por cuidar a Kyle ¿sí? Nos vemos mañana

Kyle terminó de hablar con su amigo Butters. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sabía que su día no podía ser mejor. Entonces sintió una mano que lo sujetaba y otra que le tapaba la boca con un trapo. Al aspirar el olor sintió que todo se desvanecía. "Cloroformo" pensó. Cayó inconsciente. Stan se despertó sudando frío, sabía que algo malo había pasado. Saltó de la cama asustado. Tenía que ver con la sensación de ser observado, estaba seguro. Pero no le habían hecho algo ya, entonces…

-¡mierda!- gritó Stan al darse cuenta

Gary estaba abriendo el cuarto cuando la puerta se movió y dos chicos lo empujaron contra la pared. Vio que tenían a Kyle.

-ustedes… ¿Qué hacen?

-si eres listo olvidaras lo que acabas de ver

-pero yo no lo olvidaré- dijo otra voz

Gary miró a su derecha para encontrarse con la figura de Stan en el pasillo, tenía un arma en su mano.

-suéltenlo- ordenó el pelinegro

-oblíganos- dijo el otro chico sacando un arma y apuntándole al judío

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?

-solo queremos que el famoso Stanley Marsh nos acompañe

-de acuerdo, pero deja el arma- dijo Stan aventando su pistola al suelo

Gary iba a seguirlo, pero Stan lo detuvo

-quédate aquí, no quiero involucrar a más inocentes

-"¿Qué demonios?"- pensó Gary

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Yo pienso que me quedó un poco lento, pero ya viene lo mejor en el siguiente cap.**

**Dudas, Comentario y/o sugerencias dejen un review**

**El siguiente será sobre Butters y Kenny en Dallas.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	5. La gran D

**Aquí esta el Bunny **

**Este capítulo es sobre la vida de Butters y Kenny en la ciudad de Dallas, Texas.**

**No habrá personajes desconocidos importantes, solo eventuales.**

**La canción del cap anterior fue adivinada por WxTxR, gabiiii981 y no podía faltar queenBwaldorf. What the hell de Avril Lavigne. Intenten adivinar esta.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: "La gran D"<strong>

"_¿Alguien puede decirme por qué estoy solo como un satélite?"_

Acostado en ese lugar sintió por primera vez una profunda soledad, ya no estarían sus padres, ni Kyle, ni nadie. Tendría que valerse por sí mismo, hacer lo que él pensara que era correcto y si se equivocaba sería enteramente su culpa. Un miedo comenzó a asomarse por debajo de la cama, como si fuera un monstruo que se preparaba para devorar a su presa. El golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó del ligero sueño que había comenzado a absorberlo. Al abrir la puerta se llevó una agradable sorpresa.

-¿Bradley?- preguntó incrédulo Butters

-Butters ¡Qué gusto verte!- dijo sin poder contener las enormes ganas de abrazarlo

Era Bradley su compañero cuando estuvo en ese lugar para bicuriosos, no lo había visto desde que evitó que saltara de aquel puente. Sus pequeñas mejillas se sonrojaron, ahora comprendía el verdadero significado de bicurioso y lo que declaró al decirlas las palabras "me gustas" Bradley en cambio parecía haber olvidado que Leopold le dijo eso alguna vez, lo soltó y le pareció que lo había asustado

-perdón por reaccionar así, pero me alegra verte

-no te vi en la reunión- dijo Butters refiriéndose a la reunión de bienvenida a los novatos

-pero yo sí, te he estado buscando desde que acabó

Butters se hizo a un lado

-¿quieres pasar?

-no gracias, vaya suerte Butters, eres de los pocos que obtuvieron una habitación para ellos solos

"solo" Era justamente la palabra que el pequeño Stoch trataba de olvidar a toda costa, se frotó los nudillos, triste. Bradley notó eso e intentó alegrarlo.

-oye Butters ¿Qué harás el resto del día?

-pues… no tenía nada planeado

-¿te gustaría que te enseñe la ciudad?

-no lo sé, ¿Cómo iríamos?

-vamos en mi auto… anda Butters, regresaremos antes de que anochezca ¿sí?

Leopold finalmente cedió a lo que le pedía su amigo. El auto de Bradley tal vez no era último modelo pero se veía bastante bien.

-¿vives aquí?- preguntó Butters en el camino

-sí, mi familia se mudó de Colorado cuando tenía 12 años… me tomó mucho tiempo convencerlos de que no tenía nada de malo que fuera bisexual… no me creas pero… los convencí con el discurso que diste y que evitó que me suicidara

Butters se sonrojó un poco al enterarse de so

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

-recorreremos el centro de Dallas a pie, es la mejor manera de conocerlo

Se estacionaron en un lugar del centro y comenzaron a caminar. La compañía de Bradley le hacía sentirse mejor, pero no llenaba por completo su soledad. Al otro chico lo consideraba solo un conocido, no un amigo en quien confiar. Miró el cielo, alcanzó a ver un delgado círculo que supo se sería la luna. ¿Acaso eso sentían los astronautas al estar en el espacio? ¿Se sentirían solos los satélites? ¿Por qué había querido estar tan solo como un satélite? Se sentaron a descansar en una de las bancas de la plaza que habían recorrido. El sol caía como plomo a pesar de ser septiembre, a fin de cuentas estaban en una zona desértica. Cambiar los fríos inviernos de Colorado por los sofocantes veranos de Texas no fue una gran idea.

-¿Qué te parece Butters?- le preguntó Bradley- ¿te parece que soy buen guía?

-eres muy buen guía Bradley- dijo Leopold- pero aún extraño demasiado mi hogar

La sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante se borró, miró el piso y tomó discretamente la mano del Stoch, haciendo que este se sonrojara a más no poder.

-lo mismo sentí yo al dejar Colorado, pero con el tiempo vas haciendo tu hogar aquí

Dicho eso soltó la mano del rubio y se puso de pie

-tengo hambre, vamos al restaurante

-de acuerdo- dijo el pequeño Leopold levantándose y siguiendo a su guía

Kenny se terminaba de poner los zapatos, dos clientes en una mañana era demasiado para él luego de una noche de trabajo. Mandó un mensaje a su amigo, consiguió un muy buen reloj. Le sacó unos 50 dólares extras a la cartera de su cliente y salió de la casa. Pero ¿Quién le mandaba aceptar a esos hombres pobres? Podía esperar a que Cartman le ordenara ir con uno de los clientes ricos, pero eso podía tardarse mucho, y cuando tenía suerte podía robarles grandes cosas a los pobres. Debería de haberse dado un baño antes, apestaba a sudor y sobre todo a sexo. No era un buen empelo, venderse en la calle era uno de los más denigrantes, pero el único que podía tener gracias al hijo de puta de Cartman. Nadie que conozca a esa bola de grase o que le compre su mercancía lo aceptaría ¿y quién en Dallas no conoce al gran Cartman? Al "padrino de Texas".

Muchas veces se había imaginado una vida mejor, lejos de esa mierda llamada Eric y que incluyera la astronomía, ese sueño se vio truncado hacía mucho tiempo. No era que no quisiera a su mejor amigo, es solo que este lo trataba como una puta más, en vez de cómo su mejor amigo. Cada vez que Kenny le reclamaba eso conseguía exactamente lo mismo, un fajo de billetes y la orden de que se fuera a trabajar. Odiaba comportarse como una jodida puta, pero eso era.

Antes el trabajo había sido pasable, era hombre jóvenes y una que otra mujer. Además, estaba con su amigo Stan, los dos se comprendían y se ayudaban en lo que fuera ¿entonces por qué demonios consideraba a Cartman su mejor amigo? ¡Debería ser Stan! Bueno, eso lo meditaría en otra ocasión. El caso era que desde que Cartman transfirió a Marsh al entrar a preparatoria se ha sentido en completa soledad. Tan solo, más que ese perro callejero que iba en la acera de enfrente. Un camión casi atropella al atormentado animal. Sí, gracias camión, gracias por recordarle que Eric siempre lo mandaba con los sadomasoquistas, con eso de que si muere puede revivir al día siguiente, y sin mencionar cuando tiene que ir a negociar algo y las cosas se salen de control, siempre lo dejan para que lo maten.

Joder, su vida si que era una verdadera mierda. Y luego sus padres perdidos en el alcohol y las drogas que les proporcionaba Cartman, razón por la cual tuvo que unírsele. Y su hermano perdido en quién sabe dónde. Disque muerto pero más vivo él. Debería arrojarse frente a cada autobús que pasara hasta que ya no volviera a abrir los ojos. Pero eso sería una pérdida de tiempo y además muy doloroso. La gente a su lado se le quedaba viendo e incluso una que otra se alejaba o tomaba un camino diferente para evitarlo. Sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que había robado a uno de los hombres la noche anterior, prendiéndolo con su encendedor que ya casi no tenía gas. Era una mierda ser tan pobre. Algunos comerciantes lo miraban, muchos ya conocían muy bien las andanzas que tenía y por eso lo veían, intentando encontrar alguna magulladura o cortadura. Kenny les hizo una seña obscena, mandándolos al carajo ¿Qué ya nadie tenía ni siquiera la decencia de disimularlo? Todos lo señalaban abiertamente, pero cuando trataba de reclamar algo todos se hacían los que no mataban ni una mosca. Malditos hipócritas, quedó de verse con uno de los mensajeros de Cartman a las 12 cerca de una plaza muy grande. Quería darle una mercancía para que distribuyera con las putas, pero se le había hecho muy tarde. El reloj marcaba las dos y Kenny no mostraba el mínimo interés de darse prisa. Ya no le podía hacer nada tan malo el culón y no creía que lo hiciera. Un perrito corría hacia él, detrás de este un niño intentaba alcanzarlo. Kenny lo detuvo antes de que se bajara a la calle. El cachorro lo lamió y ladró un poco. Kenneth lo acarició hasta que el niño llegó con él.

-gracias señor

-deberías ponerle una corre, no dejará de salir corriendo

-lo haré señor

-¡Dany!- dijo la madre de este- no hables con desconocidos…

La señora barrió a Kenny con la mirada e hizo una mueca de asco

-… y menos con los que a leguas se sabe a que se dedican

Eso terminó de irritar al rubio inmortal

-le recomiendo que no se vaya para allá, su esquina ya está ocupada

La señora se puso roja por la vergüenza y la ira. Estiró a su hijo y se fue indignada por la banqueta. Kenny continuó con su camino a la plaza. Su celular sonó cuando estaba por llegar. Hablando del rey de Roma, era Cartman.

-¿Qué quieres ahora culón?

-¡¿Dónde jodidos estas Kenny?

-calma, ya voy para allá

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

-mi vida personal no te incumbe, cumplo muy bien con mi trabajo como para que me reclames de esa manera

-¿ahora por qué carajo andan tan rebelde tú y ese estúpido de Stan?

-si nos dieran indicaciones un poco más lógicas

-siempre hemos trabajado así Kenneth

-querrás decir, siempre has trabajado así. A Stan y a mí nos usas como si fuéramos unos empleados cualquiera, no como tus amigos de la infancia

-cuando hablas así siento que hablo con una vieja. Al menos ellas pueden quedarse calladas luego de que te las coges, ustedes se la viven hablando y hablando

-no me compare culón

-¡no me llames culón maldita sea! Te voy a arrancar los malditos huevos Kenny ¿me oyes? Kenny… ¡Kenneth!

El rubio pervertido ya no le prestaba atención a su jefe. Vio algo que lo dejó totalmente boquiabierto. Un chico que llamó por completo su atención. Traía una camisa verde azulado y su cabello era de un rubio pálido, su piel era blanca y hermosa. Caminaba con rumbo a un restaurante que estaba por ahí. Kenny al verlo sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido. Era una sensación extraña y desconocida, era algo de lo que solo había leído en los libros y hasta en las novelas, algo que esta tan relacionado con el sexo que a veces lo confunden con este. Pero Kenny lo conocía a la perfección, sabía que eso no era lo mismo que sentía al trabajar. No. Era la otra mitad, la que siempre estaba ausente. El amor.

El chico iba con otro, la sangre le hirvió a Kenny. Le colgó a Cartman sin pensarlo haciendo enfurecer a este. Cruzó la calle, pero ellos entraron al restaurante antes, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la orilla, junto al vidrio. Kenny se atrevió a entrar, sentándose en una mesa más alejado pero alcanzaría a escucharlos. La mesera le ofreció la carta y este pidió solo un café, solo quería matar el tiempo. Luego de anotar la orden de Kenny la mesera fue a la mesa en la que estaba el chico desconocido. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-no creo acostumbrarme a vivir aquí Bradley

-no digas eso antes de intentarlo Butters. Es tirar la toalla antes de pelear

Butters bajó la mirada no muy convencido

-tú eres Leopold Stoch, todos los de tu familia son fuertes, tu padre, tu madre ¿por qué tu no?

-porque siempre tuve que doblegarme ante ellos

-pero ahora ellos nos están

-"Leopold 'Butters' Stoch"- armó Kenny en su cabeza, ahora tenía un nombre al cual adorar, al cual dedicarle cada segundo de su miserable vida y una razón por la cual levantarse en la mañana.

Se quedó en ese lugar hasta que los chicos terminaron de comer y se fueron. Al principio pensé en ir y presentarse… peor solo acabaría asustando al joven, se veía muy inocente y el con toda esa facha de puta. Vio que se subían a un auto y partían a otro lado. Sin pensarlo llamó a un taxi.

-siga ese auto

-¿Cómo en las películas?

-solo hágalo- dijo Kenny para que ya no hablara

Se fueron alejando cada vez más de la ciudad, entonces Kenneth supo a la perfección a donde se dirigían, el DEID, o sea, el Distrito Escolar Independiente de Dallas. Ahí estaban todas las universidades. Entraron a la universidad de Dallas, el taxi se detuvo afuera.

-no puedo entrar a menos que usted sea estudiante

-guarde el cambio- dijo Kenny entregándole varios billetes de 20 dólares

Al salir del taxi supo que tendría que averiguar la forma de entrar. Encontró un lugar que no estaba siendo vigilado y saltó la barda, llegando justo al estacionamiento. A lo lejos pudo ver al chico que se había robado su corazón, se acercó discretamente. Necesitaba verlo un poco más.

-¿de verdad crees que pueda vivir solo?

-¿por qué no podías Leopold?- dijo Bradley sacándole una sonrisa al Stoch

Cada segundo que pasaba Bradley con Butters hacía que la ira llenara más a Kenny, que ya estaba controlándose para no ahorcar de una vez por todas a ese hijo de puta. Estuvieron un rato por los jardines. Kenny se dio cuenta también de la mala seguridad que había en la universidad, puesto que nadie notó su presencia. Era considerado un alumno más. Al mirar a su alrededor sintió envidia, le hubiera gustado mucho entrar a una universidad e intentar armar un futuro, en vez de andar de cama en cama como lo traía Cartman. Butters empezaba a sentirse cómodo hasta que sintió que lo observaban. Se giró hacia el árbol donde estaba McCormick, Kenny tuvo que ocultarse rápidamente para evitar ser visto, eso podría ser desastroso.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Bradley

-no… - dijo Butters- creí ver algo

Cuando la noche cayó Bradley se despidió de su rubio amigo y Leopold se metió a su habitación, esta se encontraba en la planta baja, por lo que Kenny se pudo debajo de la ventana del chico. ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo eso? mientras más lo siguiera, más se arriesgaba a ser descubierto y rechazado por el pequeño Stoch. Pero su corazón le ordenaba que lo siguiera, que lo admirara, que lo hiciera latir aceleradamente una y otra vez. Sentir una emoción incontrolable la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Eso que sentía su corazón le hacía sentirse completo y sobre todo feliz.

Leopold se había acostado en su cama nuevamente. El sueño comenzaba a vencerlo, su celular sonó, al ver la lada su rostro se iluminó.

-¿Kyle?

-Butters… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Kenny había escuchado el teléfono y ahora se asomaba por la orilla de la ventana, encontrándose con la cara feliz de Leopold. Unos celos inmensos le cegaron, estaba a punto de cometer una locura. Pero su pequeño pedazo de razón que aún tenía su cerebro lo detuvo. Le decía que si movía un solo músculo perdería por completo a la persona que más amaba. ¿Amaba? ¿Con tan solo un día de conocerlo? ¿Conocerlo? Ni siquiera lo había conocido ¿Cómo podía referirse al amor de una manera tan segura? Simple. Porque cuando uno se enamora de verdad se da cuenta y lo grita sin importarle nada, porque su corazón lo acaba de declarar en su cuerpo.

-¿un chico? cielos, no pensé que fueras de esos

-ni yo Leopold, pero, simplemente me enamoró ¿no hay alguien así de especial en tu vida?

-pues yo…

El sonido del celular de Kenny interrumpió el silencio que había, sobresaltándolo. Kenneth buscó frenéticamente el teléfono, era Stan, que inoportuno.

-¿Butters? ¿Estás ahí?

-s-sí, es solo que… me pareció escuchar un celular

-tal vez fue en otro lado

-tal vez… yo no tengo a nadie así Kyle… solo me reencontré con Bradley, pero él solo es mi amigo

-bueno, te creo, hablamos luego Butters

-sí Kyle, duerme bien

-tú también- dijo antes de colgar

Maldito sea Stanley, estuvieron a punto de descubrirlo

-¿Qué carajo quieres Stan?

-¿no que estabas muy contento Kenny?

-estaba, hasta que me interrumpiste

-¿interrumpir? ¿Te enamoraste de un cliente?

-no es un cliente… te lo explico luego ¿sí?

-¿y por qué no ahora?

Kenny suspiró resignado, se alejó de la ventana, llegando hasta uno de los muchos árboles que había por ahí. Buscó con calma las palabras que usaría para describir lo que le pasaba.

-me enamoré… pero…

-¿pero qué Kenny?

-es un estudiante, lo vi hoy en la tarde, se llevó mi corazón Stan… pero no creo que me acepte

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Dónde lo viste?

-iba rumbo al punto de encuentro que esta por la plaza, cuando lo vi, llevo siguiéndolo toda la tarde

-Kenny… eso se llama acosar ¿sabías? ¿Y si te descubre?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera Stanley? Que fuera y me presentara como si fuera cualquier persona

Stan guardó silencio

-se que está mal lo que hago, pero… debo salir de esto antes de intentar tener algo con él

-¿y si no quiere?

Kenny se quedó callado, prefería no pensar mucho en esa posibilidad. Apretó los puños al sentir unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-hasta mañana Stan

-no te pongas así Kenny… te hablo luego ¿te parece?

-sí, nos vemos Stan

Kenny colgó y vio el reloj de su celular, Cartman seguramente estaría furioso. Decidió ir a verlo, así podría replantear un poco las cosas con su enamorado.

Kenny golpeaba el suelo con fuerza, Cartman le había asestado un muy buen golpe. La mejilla izquierda de Kenneth sangraba un poco, se puso de pie y vio a su amigo a los ojos. Eric estaba tranquilizándose, la desaparición de Kenny lo encabronó demasiado.

-que tanto hacía Kenneth?- dijo Eric tomando el cuello de su camisa

-que te hace pensar que te lo diré

-si yo ya lo sé… mi mensajero te vio siguiendo a otro chico…

Kenny desvió la mirada

-¿no me digas que te enamoraste? Dios Kenny, ¿crees que un estudiante universitario volteará a verte? ¿A ti? Una puta más de la ciudad

El rubio trató de golpear a Cartman, logrando solo que este lo estrellara contra una pared

-entiende Kenny, eso eres y siempre lo serás… no tiene sentido que pierdas tu tiempo siguiendo metas que jamás alcanzarás, mejor concéntrate en tu trabajo

-¿por qué me tratas así?- sollozó Kenny- mejor amigo…

Cartman soltó al rubio al escuchar eso, le dio la espalda y dijo fríamente

-hay clientes esperándote, ve a trabajar

McCormick se limpió un poco su mejilla para luego tomar su chaqueta y salir llorando de ahí. Como odiaba su jodida vida. No cumpliría las órdenes de Cartman, y que lo matara si quería. Subió al techo de un edificio y vio el cielo que estaba totalmente estrellado. Las luces del firmamento eran sus únicas compañeras. Quería parar todo, quería bajarse ya. No quería estar solo como un astronauta en un asteroide desierto que va a la deriva por todo el universo, había visto lo que deseaba y lucharía por ello.

Butters dejó su celular en el buró y pegó su cabeza a la almohada. La sensación de ser observado que tuvo todo el día había desaparecido y sentía que por fin podía relajarse un poco antes de que sus clases iniciaran. Le pareció extraño que su padre no le hubiera hablado ¿Qué le sorprendía? Una vez casi lo vende a Paris Hilton, era obvio que no lo quería mucho. En un momento de soledad como ese deseaba con toda su alma haber tenido personalidades múltiples cuando trabajaba para sushi city. El inspector Butters, el profesor caos, el camionero Butters. Cualquiera de ellos podría hacerle compañía, pero todos eran simples inventos de un niño de 10 años, como cualquier otro. No vendría nadie a hacerle compañía, nadie ahí le interesaba realmente, ni siquiera a Bradley, a nadie realmente.

Pero en realidad sí había alguien a quien le importaba, aunque no lo supiera en ese momento, acababa de conseguir un ángel guardián que lo protegería de todo.

En ese enorme universo que era la gran D había encontrado una pequeña compañía este pequeño satélite llamado Leopold "Butters" Stoch. Una sombra que lo seguiría sin miedo.

Bradley llegó a su habitación, estaba preocupado por su amigo Butters, la forma en que veía su próxima vida era una manera equivocada y temía que le provocara una profunda depresión. Se encargaría de ayudarlo y salvar su vida, aunque eso no terminaría de pagar la enorme deuda que le tenía por evitar que saltara de ese puente.

Una pequeña estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, Kenny cerró los ojos pidiendo un deseo, esperando con todo su corazón que se hiciera realidad. Bradley también lo vio, pero no pidió nada, no creía mucho en eso. Butters ni siquiera lo notó, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

El pequeño y solitario satélite.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí esta el cap. <strong>

**¿Les gustó? Porque a mí sí**

**Dudas, comentario y/o sugerencias dejen un bonito review**

**Cerramos el círculo, ahora volveremos a ir con Tweek y Craig a la ciudad de Nueva York.**

**Nos vemos luego.**


	6. Somos mejores que Starbucks

**Hola a todos...**

**Les traigo el nuevo cap. La continuación del Creek.**

**La canción del capítulo anterior la adivinó WxTxR Austronaut de Simple Plan. Intenten con esta.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan un review, no le diré todavía en que trabaja Stan pero no es una puta. Así que tranquilos todos los que se preocuparon por eso. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: "Somos mejores que Starbucks"<strong>

"_Parece como si todos tuvieran un precio, ¿cómo pueden dormir por las noches?"_

Tweek se ponía su nuevo uniforma, llegar al trabajo no fue tan estresante como el día anterior pero de todas maneras sentía el estrés y la presión sobre él. Cerraba su pequeño casillero donde había guardado todas sus cosas. Max lo esperaba afuera de esos pequeños vestidores. Junto a él también estaba Oliver, con esa enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aunque estaba al lado del gerente se notaba que algo en su relación de amistad había cambiado ¿Quién no se molestaría luego de semejantes comentario? Solo estaba a su lado para demostrarle un poco de apoyo a Tweak.

-¿listo?- preguntó Max al ver salir a Tweek y pelearse un poco con el chaleco que usaban

Tweek asintió y Max comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-el jefe dijo que serías mesero, no me sorprende, así empezamos todos. Tendrás que recoger las órdenes con esto

Max le entregó un pequeño aparato electrónico que servía para marcar la orden del cliente y mandarlo a la cocina.

-luego irás a la barra y recogerás la orden para dársela al cliente ¿alguna duda?

Tweek sujetaba asustado el pequeño aparato. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con la tecnología, además, se veía muy costoso. Conociéndolo ocurriría algún incidente y el aparato se dañaría. Oliver puso su mano en el hombro del rubio.

-tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, solo sigue lo que te dijo Max y no habrá ningún problema…

-lo dejaré a tu cuidado- dijo Max- ¿o tienes algún inconveniente?

Oliver frunció el ceño.

-no ¿y tú?

Max desvió la mirada. Oliver lo vio enojado, le sonrió a Tweek y se fue por el pasillo para empezar su turno. No soportaría ni un momento más la forma en que el castaño lo estaba tratando.

Max suspiró resignado. Perdió por completo su amistad con Oliver. Eso no era lo que le molestaba en realidad, le dolía más ser solamente el eterno mejor amigo, lo que hacía que se enojara era la forma en la que Oliver caía ante las garras de Craig. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darle una lección al hijo de puta eso, pero no ha encontrado la manera.

Tweek se sentía terrible, cada vez que ellos peleaban sentía que en parte era su culpe y que esa era una amistad demasiado valiosa como para que la perdieran por una tontería como esa. Por otra parte le costaba entender el corazón de Max, era obvio que este se partía en trozos cada vez más pequeños siempre que Oliver sonreía al ver a Craig.

-no d-deberías p-pelearte con é-él ¡Gah!

-lo sé… pero mi corazón es el que dice las cosas, si por mi mente fuera jamás las diría

Craig entraba a su cafetería, quería llegar más temprano para hablar con el novato. No sabía si dejar las cosas en claro con respecto al asunto de lo que había sentido ¿en qué pensaba? Craig Tucker no podía enamorarse, si se le pegaba la gana se acostaría también con ese chico… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Tendría que preguntarle en cuanto llegara.

-¿no viste diferente a Craig?- preguntó Clyde a su novio

-sigue siendo el mismo hijo de puta… es más, creo que se ha puesto mucho peor

-qué extraño, las cartas me dicen que lo que predije se cumplió ¿seguro que se portó igual?

-Clyde, vi como salía uno de sus empleados de su oficina acomodándose la ropa

Clyde se sentó frente a Token cruzando los brazos

-yo estoy convencido de lo que vi, ya ocurrirá algo, ya lo verán tú y el mundo

Token a veces se preguntaba ¿por qué andaba con Clyde Donovan?

Craig entró a la cafetería encontrándose con Tweek y Max a mitad de pasillo.

-ya le expliqué todo señor- dijo Max

-ahora me toca a mí, ven a mi oficina

El rubio miró a Max con dudas

-ve Tweek

-"con que ese era su nombre"- pensó Craig- no tenemos todo el día Tweek, date prisa

El pequeño rubio siguió hasta su oficina a su nuevo jefe. Temía que intentara hacerle algo, los relatos de Max lo pusieron aleta. No dejaría que Craig le fuera a hacer algo, aunque terminara despedido, no se rebajaría a seguirle el juego a una persona que era incapaz de amar.

-hay algunas reglas que debes conocer- dijo cerrando la puerta y aumentado los temblores de su empleado- aquí solo tenemos una regla. Mando yo y se hace lo que diga, si quiero algo eso se hará ¿entendido?

-s-sí…

-espero no tener ningún problema contigo ¿alguna pregunta?

Tweek meditó mucho sus palabras, quería decir las cosas de la manera correcta y no arriesgarse a recibir un castigo

-¿por qué n-no hay o-otra c-cafetería p-por aquí? P-pensé q-que al m-menos habría a-algún Starbucks…- logró contener su tic

-muy sencillo… somos mil veces mejores que Starbucks… además, tengo un acuerdo con los dueños de los locales para que no renten ni vendan nada a las tiendas que tengan algo relacionado con el café

-¿e-eso no es j-jugar sucio?

-el dinero nunca es un juego limpio, si quieres triunfar en esto necesitas ensuciarte un poco

Tweek apretó los puños, se estaba enfrentando a un enemigo muy fuerte ¿por qué todos siempre tienen un precio? Era de las cosas que más odiaba de la sociedad, con un solo fajo de billetes son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿para algo?- dijo al ver el cambio de actitud en Tweek

-n-no… es solo q-que…

-¿Qué?- dijo Craig acercándose a Tweek tratando de asustarlo. Los temblores se descontrolaron en el rubio y al sentir el aliento de su jefe se hizo hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que estaba atrapado. La pared de la oficina impedía que escapara y Craig se acercaba cada vez más a él. Tucker no estaba actuado así por impulso sexual como cuando Oliver. Era su corazón el que le ordenaba hacer eso. Puso sus manos en los delgados hombros de Tweek sintiendo por primera vez ese delicado cuerpo. No resistió la tentación y abrazó a su empleado, sentía sus mejillas totalmente rojas ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tucker nunca actuaba así. Tweek temblaba en el abrazo, sabía que si correspondía acabaría en el piso y sin ropa, por eso se negó a abrazarlo, sentía que su cara estaba totalmente roja. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse más y más ¿por qué? El era su competencia, un ser desalmado, tenía todos los defectos que Tweek podría odiar ¿entonces por qué comenzaba a disfrutar ese abrazo? Era algo totalmente casto, sin la mínima conmutación sexual. Luego de unos minutos Craig se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que hacía, se separó de golpe y le dio la espalda para que no viera el rubor en sus mejillas.

-puedes irte…

Tweek salió disparado de ahí, su rostro estaba rojo y sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca. Jamás se había sentido así ¿Qué era lo que había experimentado? Cerró los ojos y rogó con toda su alma que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando haces lo que te gusta. Así que ese mes pasó como un parpadeo para Tweek. Le pagaban bien y se mantenía con energías debido al impregnado olor del café. Su padre no podía creer que tenía un empleo tan bueno. Era feliz, aunque cada vez que Craig lo miraba se sentía extraño. Esos ojos fuertes y varoniles le hacían estremecerse, pero no de una mala forma. En ocasiones se descubría viéndolo en sus tiempos libres, nunca más volvió a intentar tocarlo luego de su primer día. Se sentía extraño cada vez que se iba con Oliver o veía que este salía de su oficina. Comenzaba a comprender el sentimiento de Max. Eso significaba dos cosas o se había enamorado de Oliver… o se había enamorado de… Craig… siempre soñaba con él, le agradaba quedarse hasta tarde cuando él cerraba el local. Max le preguntaba si había intentado algo cada semana. La respuesta era la misma. No. Una parte de Tweek pedía a gritos que volviera a tocarlo con esos brazos protectores, mientras que la otra le gritaba que entendiera, Craig solo jugaba con la gente… y él no sería la excepción. Si su mirada se cruzaba por lo menos una vez con la de Craig, entonces era feliz en resto del día. Al parecer nadie más, aparte de Max, se daba cuenta de esto.

Más de una vez más fue a hablar con Craig. Este se había cansado de repetirle que Tweek era solo su empleado, llegando a amenazarlo con el puño, pero eso no evitaba que el gerente volviera a enfrentarlo. Con tanta insistencia más difícil le era olvidar eso que su corazón le susurraba cada vez que veía a lo lejos a su empleado más reciente. Llegó incluso a pensar que lo hacía con Tweek cuando en realidad estaba con Oliver. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su pequeño secretito saliera a la luz. Ese jueves Max le pidió permiso de realizar una fiesta de aniversario de un mes a Tweek. Quedó sorprendido al ver que Craig aceptó de inmediato.

Oliver terminaba de arreglar el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Sus compañeros ya habían preparado lo demás, solo faltaba uno que otro detalle.

-no te vayas a caer- dijo Max deteniendo la escalera de Oliver

-¿desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase?

-ya dejemos esto ¿no…? Lo siento si te ofendía… no quería que te alejarás así

La sonrisa de Oliver fue todo lo que necesitó saber. Era demasiado noble como para guardarle rencor. Bajó de la escalera y lo abrazó a mitad del salón. Todos voltearon a ver, esperando la reacción de Max que estaba rojo a más no poder. El amor que le tenía a su amigo rubio era un secreto a voces.

-yo tampoco quería perder un amigo, pero no me gusta cuando hablas así

Eso se lo dijo al oído de una manera muy seductora para él. Max se separó todo rojo y sin poder verlo directamente

-Tweek está por llegar

-cierto, aun faltan cosas- dijo yendo a la cocina

-"inocente Oliver"- pensaron todos

Tweek no tenía muchos ánimos de trabajar ese día, pero por alguna razón Oliver le había dicho que ni loco podía faltar, así que helo ahí, entrando a la cafetería para encontrarla completamente a oscuras. Las luces se prendieron de golpe y todos gritaron sorpresa. Tweek gritó sin poder controlarse, casi le provocan un infarto. Max se apresuró a calmarlo.

-tranquilo Tweek, te hicimos una fiesta por estar un mes aquí

-n-no se h-hubieran m-molestado ¡Gah!

-no es molestia- dijo Oliver

El rubio nervioso notó el cambio de ambiente entro ellos, mirándolos una y otra vez.

-ya nos perdonamos- dijo Oliver como si hubiera sido una pelea por una pelota y no por un corazón roto

-¿C-Craig les d-dio p-permiso?- dijo cuando los tres se sentaron en una mesa a comer una rebanada de pastel

-accedió de inmediato cuando le dije- respondió Max- no me sorprendió mucho, siempre te ha tratado mejor que los demás

Tweek miró a la derecha donde estaba Oliver, como preguntándole si eso era verdad. Él no creía que fuera así, había sufrido mucho con algunas cosas, como todos.

-tiene razón Max- dijo Oliver- siempre te encarga los trabajos más sencillos o los menos peligrosos

-y todos lo notan- agregó Max- pero nadie lo dice frente a ti

¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera en la mesa de las señoras chismosas? Quizás porque le estaban contando chismes estilo, él anda con ella, el otro terminó con esa. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era que notaban un ligero tono de envidia en las voces de sus amigos. Incluso en la de Oliver que era la puta personal del mismísimo Craig. Si él traba bien a alguien debería ser a Oliver ¿no?

-¿Cómo le hiciste Tweek?- dijo Oliver

Max lo golpeó por debajo de la mesa

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres saberlo tú también?

-y-yo no h-he h-hecho nada p-para que m-me t-trate d-diferente ¡Gah!

Oliver alzó una ceja sin creerle. Max comenzaba a creerle a Tweek pero también le parecía muy sospechoso eso. ¿Acaso? No, es una locura, Craig jamás se ha enamorado, y en el caso de que lo haga algún día jamás de los jamases sería de Tweek. Pero no se le ocurría una mejor explicación para eso. Todos miraban fijamente a Tweek, cada uno de sus temblores, tratando de explicarse la razón por la que recibía ese trato. Se supone que el trato especial se da a las personas especiales. Entonces ¿Qué tenía de especial ese chico miedoso que no era de Nueva York para ser tratado así?

Craig se había encerrado en su oficina. Autorizó la fiesta pero no aceptó participar en ella. Le dolía sentirse tan débil cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con Tweek. Solo quería alejarse de él, pero no podía. Día tras día él volvería a cumplir con el trabajo que le había sido asignado y no podía despedirlo así como así. Además, una parte de él no quería dejar de verlo. Su celular sonó.

-¿diga?

-lamento interrumpir tu jornada de trabajo- dijo Token

-hoy no estoy trabajando

-¿a no?

-no, mis empleados le organizaron una fiesta a Tweek

-¿una fiesta? ¿En el café? ¿Lo aceptaste? Espera, ¿Quién es Tweek?

-un chico que contraté hace un mes, por eso es la fiesta, por aguantar el trabajo todo el mes ¿Token?

-lo siento, luego te llamo Craig

Token temblaba cuando colgó el teléfono

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Clyde

-creo que tus cartas estaban en lo correcto

-¡las cartas nunca fallan!

Craig no se sintió ofendido porque Token le colgara, por alguna razón estaba feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía sí. No era una felicidad como la que le provocaba la droga o el sexo, era algo distinto y más profundo. Seguramente relacionado con Tweek. Cada día que pasaba comenzaba a aceptar más esa idea. Su lado bueno, su único pedazo que aún era humano le decía eso a gritos todos los días, pero su mente a penas captaba un ligero susurro que le convencía lentamente.

-tal vez debería felicitarlo

¿Craig Tucker hablando así? Algo malo saldría de todo esto, algo que los haría retroceder mucho.

Luego de un rato de estar charlando sobre otros asuntos Oliver se levantó a hablar con otros chicos, así que en la mesa quedaron solo Max y Tweek. El castaño bebía de su café con nerviosismo.

-¿Q-Qué tienes?

-aunque me disculpé con Oliver eso no cambia mi forma de pensar. Sigo creyendo que Craig solo lo utiliza y me siento más enojado con él conforme pasa el tiempo. Me gustaría tanto poder vengarme

-¿v-vengarte? ¿C-Cómo?

Max comenzó a mover su pie de arriba abajo, pensativo. Parecía que sufriría uno de los ataques de ansiedad que eran comunes en Tweek cuando era niño. Entonces vio una revelación. Si Craig se había enamorado de Tweek entonces podría utilizar eso a su favor.

-podemos darle celos

-¿c-celos? ¡Gah!

-sí, si tu y yo comenzáramos a salir entonces él se sentiría cambiado, justo como se sienten los demás cuando él los deja

-p-pero él n-no me q-quiere así ¡Gah! N-Nunca ha i-intentado nada c-conmigo

-¿no entiendes lo que eso significa?

La cosa empezaba a subirse de tono y salirse un poco de control. Tweek se estremeció y tembló con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que se hundía un poco en su asiento.

-no ha hecho nada porque sabe que lo que siente no es una calentura, está realmente enamorado de ti

La simple idea de que Craig pudiera sentir algo por él hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo ante la mirada atónita de Max.

-él… ¿te gusta…?- preguntó

-y-yo…

El tic que tenía Tweek en el ojo se descontroló, sus manos sudaban, se jalaba las mangas de su camisa, estaba rojo de los pies a la cabeza y luchaba por hablar cuando su cuerpo ya estaba contestando la pregunta de su amigo.

-pero si no te ha hecho nada ¿por qué?

-no s-sé si me g-gusta… yo… ¡demasiada presión!- dijo jalando sus rubios cabellos- los gnomos… ahí vienen…- dijo como cuando era un niño

-¿los qué?

Oliver llegó en el momento más oportuno.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-nada- se apresuró a contestar Max

-v-voy al b-baño- dijo Tweek parándose con torpeza

El débil conejito salió corriendo al escuchar los pasos de un lobo que se acercaba. Oliver puso las manos en su cintura y miró a Max.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-nada que él no supiera ya

-siempre sales con cosas así… jamás contestas mis preguntas

-si lo hago… solo que de una manera un poco escueta

-hasta tu lo admites

Tweek había abierto por completo el grifo del agua, con sus manos juntaba el líquido para luego arrojarlo a su cara, tratando de controlar el sonrojo que había tomado por completo su rostro. Estaba a punto de ser descubierto. Sí Max se enteraba de que se enamoró de Craig se encargaría de alejarlo de él por su seguridad. No quería que lo alejaran, no le hizo nada malo como para vengarse de la forma en que Max le proponía, simplemente era incapaz ¿un juego de celos? ¿Un juego de amor? No era buena idea, nunca es buena idea jugar con algo tan delicado como el corazón de otra persona, aunque por otro lado, Craig estaba jugando así con el corazón de Oliver. Deseaba que estuviera jugando tendría al menos una pequeña oportunidad. Se secó las manos con el papel que había en el baño y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Craig en el pasillo.

Craig sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al ver salir a Tweek del baño. Lo estaba buscando pero no esperaba encontrarlo solo a mitad del pasillo, donde nadie podía verlos. Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso, tenía que hacerlo, mientras más pronto lo felicitara más pronto podría regresa a su oficina. Apretó los puños y se acercó a su empleado más reciente.

-felicidades- dijo con esa voz monótona

Tweek abrió los ojos totalmente ¿había escuchado bien?

-es raro que contrate a alguien y es aún más raro que duren un mes entero aquí, siempre se van hartos

-g-gracias- dijo Tweek casi en susurro

Cuando vio los ojos verdes del rubio sintió que perdía el control por completo, se acercó más, aprisionándolo contra una de las paredes. No lo había sentido tan cerca desde su primer día. Contrario a esa vez Tweek no tenía miedo, deseaba que avanzara, quería probarlo, prueba de eso era el sonrojo que lo invadió. Craig también estaba rojo y el rubio pudo verlo totalmente, sus esperanzas crecían. El pelinegro puso una mano en la mejilla de Tweek, sintiendo su suave piel sin la estorbosa ropa que tenía siempre. Su corazón casi se paraba y sus labios temblaban. Finalmente los unió con los de Tweak. Lo que sintió no se parecía nada a sus anteriores besos, era dulce y delicioso. Era algo que le hacía sentirse dichoso y… completo ¿Qué podía decir Tweek? Nada, excepto que ese era su primer beso, lo disfrutaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y nunca volviera a besar a nadie más, y no quería, porque besar a Craig era todo lo que podía querer en la vida. Los brazos de Tucker rodearon la delicada cintura de Tweek mientras que las manos del rubio se colocaron en la nuca de Craig. Era el beso más increíble que Craig había tenido y no quería cortarlo, pero le hacía falta respirar. Al carajo con el aire. Pero… ¿Qué le diría ahora a Tweek? Olvidaría todo y empezaría a andar con él, el chico era demasiado especial como para conformarse con algo como él, un adicto al alcohol, el tabaco y el sexo. No podía arruinar la vida de él. Se separaron lentamente. Tweek seguía rojo, Craig le dio la espalda de inmediato. Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mierda, no quería llorar.

-C-Craig ¿Q-Qué fue e-eso?

-¿Qué más podía ser? Nada, no fue nada…

El pequeño corazón de Tweek se rompió al escuchar esas frías palabras salir de la boca que hacía unos segundos había besado. Debía estar oyendo mal, no podía decirle eso.

-¿por qué tardas tanto Tweek?- dijo Oliver entrando al pasillo

Vio las lágrimas en los verdes ojos de Tweek y la actitud de Craig ¿Qué habría pasado?

-¿Tweek?- preguntó preocupado su amigo

-Oliver- dijo Craig- tengo que hablar contigo, ven a mi oficina

-s-sí jefe

Ver como Craig se llevaba a Oliver así como así acabó de lastimar su herido corazón, derramó esas amargas lágrimas y apretó con fuerza los puños.

-cabrón- murmuró

Eso era Craig Tucker para él, un jodido cabrón que debía ser castigado. Debía sentir exactamente lo que le hizo sentir a Tweek. Caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba Max y se sentó mirando el piso.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Max al ver a su amigo

-l-lo haré

Max se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud del chico, de inmediato entendió lo que le pasó. Ese maldito de Craig Tucker.

-¿estás seguro?

-totalmente- dijo sin su tic y tomando la mano de Max por encima de la mesa

-de acuerdo- dijo Max acariciando la mano de Tweek ante la mirada atónita de todos

* * *

><p><strong>Eso no se lo esperaban ¿verdad?<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Dudas, comentario y/o sugerencias dejen un review**

**En el próximo sabrán que fue de Damien y Pip.**

**Hasta el siguiente. **


	7. Hollywood no está a tu alcance

**Hola de nuevo a todos**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan, es por eso que actualizo tan rápido. **

**La canción del capítulo anterior la adivinó ShinigamiJazzDark89 y WxTxR Price Tag - Jessie J y B.o.B. Esta esta súper fácil, veamos quien lo logra.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: "Hollywood no está a tu alcance"<strong>

"_Solo debes encender la luz y dejar que brille"_

Pip le había pedido a su tío Harry que no lo acompañara al set, prefería ir él solo. Sobre todo porque no quería que se diera cuenta del ambiente tenso que había cuando estaba con Damien Thorn, su verdadero ídolo. No le encontraba lo especial a ese chico por más que lo analizaba ¿Cómo era posible que a su edad ya fuera tan famoso y tuviera tanto éxito? Le daba un poco de envidia, la actitud que tenía con la gente no era muy buena que digamos, no merecía tener todo lo que poseía. Debía dejar de pensar así, le enseñaron que nunca debía desear mal a nadie y que tampoco debía envidiar así las cosas que tenían los otros.

Un poco de miedo corría por su cuerpo, el sol todavía no salía. Damien lo citó demasiado temprano para su gusto. Sabía que necesitaba una que otra clase de actuación pero no al extremo de no saber absolutamente nada de eso. Siempre creyó que ese era su talento y ser pisoteado de semejante manera era algo que no iba a permitir. Cada vez que recordaba esos ojos rojos como el infierno se asustaba más, al momento de reclamar algo no sería capaz de hablar. Estaba atrapado como lo había dicho Thorn el día anterior. No dejaría que algo como eso truncara su sueño de ser actor, dejó muchas cosas atrás como para regresar. En el instante en que subió al avión que lo llevaría a California su destino se selló, regresar a esta altura sería un fracaso que no estaba dispuesto a realizar. Entró al set donde serían las clases y los ensayos de la serie. En una silla, cruzado de brazos estaba Damien, con esa mirada frívola que sumada al color de sus ojos le daba una apariencia demoniaca y hacía que el chico inglés lo respetara totalmente. Bajó de inmediato la mirada y cerró la puerta tras de sí, todas las luces estaban encendidas y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, la misma que vio Pip el día que se conocieron, tramaba algo malo, no había duda en eso.

Damien despertó en su lujoso apartamento en uno de los edificios más famoso de la ciudad, cerca de los estudios donde grababa. Había pasado toda la noche ideando la forma de hacer irse a ese chico. Algunas eran demasiado drásticas. Tendría que conformarse con ser el mismo, eso sería más que suficiente. Abrió el grifo de la regadera nervioso, tal vez no era su mejor proyecto pero si el que decidiría el resto de su carrera. No volvería a ser el chico de las donas como hace 5 años. Al salir de la ducha revisó la contestadora, jamás contestaba el teléfono de su casa, porque el único que llamaba era su padre.

-Damien, es el mensaje número 372 que te dejo ¿por qué nunca me contestas hijo? Llámame de regreso, como siempre lo haces

Si se ha tomado la molestia de llamar 372 veces ya habría notado que Damien no quería contestarle ¿no lo creen? Pero para Satanás siempre sería el pequeño Damien. Se notaba que no tenía nada mejor que hacer desde que terminó otra vez con Saddam Hussein.

Salió de la casa y entró a su auto. Al mirar el asiento del copiloto vio el folder con los datos de Philip. La foto la quemó el día anterior, seguramente no la necesitaría de nuevo. Encendió el motor y llegó a los estudios antes de que el sol saliera. Entró al set donde se llevarían a cabo los ensayos. Prendió todas las luces y se sentó en una de las sillas, justo frente a la puerta por donde entraría ese otro chico. No tendría piedad con él ni con nada que le jodiera de alguna manera su existencia. El chico entró asustado, Damien no apartó sus ojos de él, aumentado el temor que estaba vivo en el pecho del niño. La maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro, idéntica a la que puso el día en que los dos se conocieron.

-siéntate- dijo Damien apareciendo una silla detrás de Pip

El rubio se sorprendió por no haber notado antes esta silla. Pero se sentó de igual manera.

-escucha, tu principal problema es que o logro creerme tu personaje, hablas y das la entonación, pero no veo el más mínimo sentimiento. Si no logras el sentimiento nadie te tomará en serio nunca

-¿Cómo puedo lograr eso?- dijo Pip sin verlo directamente

-primero tendrás que vivir el sentimiento que tienes en este momento ¿Qué sientes Philip?

El rubio no se atrevía a contestar

-contesta- dijo Damien seriamente

-tengo…- dio levantado un poco la vista- le tengo miedo…

-Philip- empezó Damien

-dígame Pip… Philip me hace sentirme nervioso

Damien por alguna razón decidió no reprimirlo por la interrupción, intentaba ver directamente esos ojos azules que le huían una y otra vez.

-para ser un buen actor, debes creerte tu personaje… ya no era Pip, ahora serás Richard, y debes verte como tal… si no logras hacer eso entonces Hollywood no estará a tu alcance, como ahora

-no entiendo- dijo Pip apenado

El anticristo apretó los puños y se puso de pie. Levantó a Pip de la silla y lo estrelló contra una pared. Los ojos azules de este se abrieron de par en par y miraron directamente los ojos rojos de su jefe. El miedo corría por sus venas y había empezado a temblar. Damien sonrió.

-si pudieras darle eso a cada escena que haces serías el mejor actor del mundo… si el guión dice que te asustas lo haces ¿entendido? Ahora… ¡enójate! ¡Empújame! ¡Lucha Pip!

Pip comenzó a forcejear, pero no lograba apartar a Damien de él.

-no lo vives Pip, solo finges, por eso no logras nada… ¡piensa en algo maldita sea!

La puerta más grande del set se abrió dejando entrar a todo el elenco y los asistentes. Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Damien en una posición tan comprometedora. El anticristo hizo una mueca de disgusto y soltó a Pip.

-veamos como lo haces en los ensayos

El corazón del inglés aún no se desaceleraba, había sido un buen susto. Melisa se acercó a Damien preocupada.

-¿Qué demonios hacían?

-le estaba dando las dichosas clases

-no parecía eso Damien

-me vale una mierda lo que pareciera

Pip había recibido el libreto el día anterior, aprendió gran parte de este y ahora iba a ensayar la primera escena, donde su personaje conocería a Jim.

-mucho gusto- dijo "Jim"- mi nombre es Jim y soy nuevo en el vecindario

-un placer- dijo "Richard"- yo soy Richard, será tu nuevo vecino

Pip volteó a ver a Damien a mitad de sus líneas, este tenía las manos en las sienes. Su rostro mostraba la decepción de un maestro que ve como reprueba su alumno. Pip se mordió el labio inferior, no comprendía lo que Damien había intentado explicarle de manera tan brusca.

-no tiene talento- dijo Damien a Melisa

-ya irá progresando Damien

Luego de terminar con unas escenas más el anticristo se desesperó.

-Pip ya basta… deja de actúen las partes donde no apareces ¿sí? Descansa

El rubio bajó la mirada triste.

-sería más natural si no estuvieras viéndolo todo el tiempo de esa manera- dijo Alan

-eso no tiene que ver- dijo caminando hacia Pip

-lo siento…- dijo el rubio al verlo

-¿de qué me sirve una disculpa? Ven a mi remolque en 10 minutos

-sí señor…

Gregory vio todo, sintió un poco de lástima por su compañero. Damien estaba a penas en la transición de odio a amor y podía hacerle mucho daño al chico si este no tenía un poco de apoyo.

-un día difícil ¿no?- dijo dándole una botella con agua

-vaya que sí… eres el primero que me habla aparte de Damien

-que no te intimide, no te hará nada malo. No puede hacerlo

-es que no entiendo lo que trata de decirme

-no me he presentado, me llamo Gregory

-soy Pip…

-¿no eres de los ángeles verdad?

-no, soy de Colorado, mi familia vino de Inglaterra antes de que naciera

Gregory sonrió un poco.

-dime… ¿Qué opinas de Damien?- dijo el novio de El Topo

-¿quieres la verdad? Es un verdadero hijo de puta

La risa se escapó de los labios de Gregory. Damien odia lo que ama y ahora ese chico Pip estaba odiando al anticristo. Un paso más y cruzan al amor.

-lo siento… es solo que no pensé que lo dijeras así

-me ha afectado estar lejos de las costumbres inglesas

La sonrisa en el rostro de Pip decía todo para Gregory. Ya no se sentía solo en ese mundo. Y mientras enamorara a Damien él se encargaría de proteger a Pirrup. Christophe miraba intrigado la amistad que empezaba a formarse entre su novio y el chico que más odiaba a Damien. Cuando los ojos de Mole se cruzaron con los de Gregory le dijo que era hora de que ensayara.

-demo irme, hablamos luego Pip

Philip miró su reloj. Ya era tiempo de ir a ver a Damien ¿por qué le habrá pedido esperar 10 minutos?

Damien logró controlar su ira en esos 10 minutos, no se arriesgaría a matar a Pip en un descuido. El golpeteo en la puerta le indico que había llegado el momento.

-pasa- dijo el hijo de Satanás

Pip entró con vergüenza a aquel lugar.

-no has entendido la lección ¿verdad?

Philip negó con la cabeza.

-¿por qué quieres ser actor Pip?

El rubio bajó la mirada al recordar la razón. Damien notó el cambio de humor e insistió.

-es algo importante Pip, a partir de ahí podemos empezar para que mejores tu actuación

Cuando vio una delicada lágrima bajar por la mejilla del chico sintió algo que creía incapaz de sentir. Una compasión enorme surgió en su pecho y fue alimentando una pequeña llama rosa. Una llama cuyo nombre era… ¡No! Damien comenzó a resistirse a eso, peor la imagen desprotegida de Pip le hacía arrojar más sentimientos a su corazón.

-yo… yo siempre fui rechazado en Colorado, quería ser alguien diferente, alguien que quisieran, alguien que fuera aceptado. En mi cuarto fingía ser alguien que no era, cuando veía los programas en la televisión deseaba poder hacer lo mismo. A mi familia no le hizo gracia el que yo quisiera ser actor, pensaron que era algo pasajero pero… heme aquí.

Damien le dio la espalda, las historias trágicas nunca lo conmovían y mucho menos lo hacían llorar ¿entonces por qué sentía que sus ojos se humedecían?

-solo dedícate a las clases y serás mejor actor

Pip le sonrió ligeramente. El trabajo de verdad se avecinaba, pero se sentía mucho más capaz de hacerlo. Damien solo pedía una explicación para lo que le decía su pecho.

Las clases se fueron haciendo más rudas cada día que pasaba. El anticristo luchaba más por no matar a Pip y en ocasiones no podía evitar lastimarlo física o mentalmente. Pero todo eso estaba convirtiendo a Pip en un mejor actor. Gregory seguía hablando con él, escuchando sus quejas y platicándole como era la vida cuando tenías fama. El cambio en la forma de actuar de Damien era evidente, quizá durante los ensayos seguía siendo un hijo de puta, pero ya en su casa o con su amigo Christophe se notaba muy cambiado, demasiado tranquilo. La señal de alarma para El Topo fue que una vez contestó el teléfono aún sabiendo que era su padre, le habló tranquilo y sin gritar una sola vez. Eso hizo que el mercenario se asustara ¿quién era ese tipo y que le había hecho al Damien real?

-no me gusta decirlo pero te lo dije Christophe- dijo Gregory a su pareja

-Damien… él… es imposible…

-Chris, su padre anda con Saddam Hussein, no dudes que Damien se enamore de Pip

Pero eso no quitaba la cara de sorprendido que tenía Christophe que no reaccionó ante el apodo que tanto odiaba.

-el tiempo es el que marcará cuando se darán cuenta

Harry sonreía al ver a Philip tan feliz, a veces llegaba sin expresión, otras con huella de haber llorado, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera feliz. La fecha de estreno estaba programada para el 2 de enero y tendrían que empezar a grabar a mediados de Octubre. La fecha se acercaba más y más, era notable una pequeña mejoría en Pip que fue aumentando hasta ser un gran cambio. Melisa y Alan estaban sorprendidos y se preguntaban ¿Cómo le había hecho Damien? Pip sería el actor de la serie, no había renunciado y no lo haría. Cumpliría su sueño. Melisa llegó muy temprano el día que sería el último de los ensayos. Damien aún estaba en su clase.

-¿me dejarás grabar la serie?- preguntó Pip

-depende… lo decidiré cuando terminen el ensayo

-¿crees que he aprendido?

Damien se quedó pensando ¿decirle la verdad o mentirle para que se esfuerce más? Conocía al chico y sabía que al tratarlo mal reaccionaba y actuaba mejor, pero no quería que se sintiera triste el último día de ensayos.

-tienes una pequeña mejoría

Eso no sería considerado como un cumplido por la mayoría de las personas, pero para Pip, que había aguantado los malos tratos de Damien fue lo más lindo que le podría haber dicho. Su cara se iluminó y sonrió ligeramente, Damien desvió la mirada notando la presencia de Melisa.

-¿ya es la hora?- le preguntó a su compañera

-sí, ya están todos aquí

Alan coordinaba el último ensayo mientras Melisa y Damien se sentaban en las sillas del director.

-te has encariñado Damien

-¿yo? ¿Con quién?- dijo haciéndose el que no sabía

-te dijimos que no iba a ser tan malo

-solo tuvo una pequeña mejoría, le dije la verdad, no buscaba halagarlo

-claro, lo que tu digas…

Melisa sonrió durante la mayor parte del ensayo y más cuando era el turno de Pip. Había algo en el que le agradaba a Damien, aunque se negara a admitirlo.

-solo, tenías que encender la luz

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Damien que por primera vez le prestaba entera atención a Pip

-nada, solo que, debes encender la luz y dejar que brille

-cálmate

Pip actuaba mejor, pero seguía sin tener ese sentimiento puro que caracteriza a los buenos actores.

-¿Qué opinas Damien, Melisa?- dijo Alan bajando la voz y acercándose a ellos

-mi opinión sigue siendo la misma desde el primer día- dijo Melisa

Damien ni siquiera escuchó la pregunta. Seguía viendo atentamente la actuación de Pip. Parecía igual a las demás pero en un instante Damien notó algo. Un destello pequeño que nadie más detectó. El anticristo sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, era lo que él y Gregory tenían cuando empezaron su carrera. Un pequeño talento que podía cultivarse; una, como había dicho Melisa, llama que debía encenderse y dejar que brillara a plenitud.

-creo que está listo- dijo más para sí mismo que para Alan

El ensayo terminó y los nervios tomaron el cuerpo de Philip. La mirada insistente de Damien lo hizo equivocarse una que otra vez y estaba seguro que recibiría una buena reprimenda.

Afuera un chico de cabello castaño con ojos del mismo color hablaba susurrando por teléfono.

-Raúl, quiero un buen chisme de ese productor Damien Thorn. Ya se ha escapado demasiadas veces de nuestro lente- dijo la dueña de una revista de chismes famosa en la ciudad

-pero no entiendo porque precisamente a Damien

-te lo acabo de decir mierda. Consigue un escándalo de él u olvídate de tu trabajo

-pero señora…- le colgó

Raúl apretó los puños, su jefe era una hija de puta. Sacó su cámara, tendría que encontrar un buen escándalo. Dudaba lograrlo. Los mejores paparazzi fueron encomendados para esa misión y ninguno consiguió ni la mínima foto de él. Ni en sueños lograría su meta, tendría que ir buscando otro trabajo, tal vez en una revista menos amarillista. Con una escalera que estaba olvidada afuera de uno de los sets logró asomarse por una ventana muy alta. Pudo ver perfectamente a los actores ensayando y al otro lado, sentando y atento estaba ese chico ¿Qué tendría de especial para haber logrado todo eso en tan poco tiempo? ¿Por qué su jefa se había obsesionado tanto con él? eso sin duda sería algo que jamás sabía a ciencia cierta. Enfocó su cámara y se preparó para tomar una foto.

Damien se puso de pie y caminó tranquilamente hacia Pip. El inglés sentía que sus manos sudaban y que sus mejillas se teñían de color carmesí.

-filmarás la serie

Los ojos de Pip se abrieron de par en par, humedeciéndose un poco, su boca ahogó un grito de felicidad y su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que su mente lo hiciera. Abrazó de improviso a Damien, petrificándole al instante. Su cara ardió y Damien se sorprendió. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de corresponderle al chico inglés.

Alan y Melisa se sorprendieron tanto que está sus bocas se abrieron. Christophe estaba en shock mientras que Gregory cruzó los brazos en actitud de "se los dije".

El anticristo finalmente dejó que su corazón le guiara y abrazó a Pip fuertemente. No recordaba haber abrazado a alguien que no fuera su padre, y eso desde que era un pequeño niño. Eso sería lo último que se permitiría. Vio en la ventana una figura, eran esos jodidos paparazzi, tuvo que usar sus poderes para que su cámara no pudiera tomar ninguna foto.

Raúl sacudió la cámara y la golpeó un poco, pero no reaccionaba. Demonios, estaba perdiendo una gran oportunidad.

-muchas gracias… Damien

Los presentes vieron algo impensable, Damien, el hijo del mal se había sonrojado.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su lujosa casa se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado. Ese sentimiento en su pecho crecía demasiado y estaba por salirse totalmente de control. Pero lo peor de todo no era nada de eso, era que… le gustaba. Le agradaba sentirse así, sentir a Pip cerca, escuchar su voz, volver a sentir su calor cerca de él. Mierda, no podía estar pensando en eso… ¡no quería ser un jodido marica como su jodido padre! Su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada, eso no podía ser, simplemente porque no podía tener corazón.

Salió al balcón y miró las montañas de Hollywood. Toda su vida había deseado estar ahí, al igual que debía desearlo Pip. Consideró por primera vez la idea de que él lo acompañara a ese medio. Antes tendría que acabar de sacar ese talento que asomó por primera vez la cabeza. El paparazzi, rayos, si alguien se lograba enterar de eso o lograba captar una escenita como la que tuvieron en la tarde sería el fin para él y para el británico.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- dijo Damien al aire, a sabiendas de que no recibiría respuesta alguna- no creo que siente lo mismo por mí luego del trato que le di durante las clases… Philip Pirrup.

Al girar su cabeza se encontró con montones de paparazzi en el edificio de al lado, tratando de tomarle una foto. Se metió de inmediato y las cámaras fallaron "misteriosamente". Dijo muchas cosas personales ahí fuera, donde cualquiera podía haberlo escuchado. Los efectos del amor comenzaban a hacer efectos en su cuerpo. Se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota.

-puta madre- dijo Damien al escuchar el teléfono, su padre siempre era demasiado inoportuno

¿Entonces por qué contestó el teléfono en vez de dejarlo sonar como hacía antes?

-¿Qué tienes sobrino?- le preguntó Harry a Pip al verlo tan distraído

-tío Harry… ¿Cómo se si estoy enamorado?

-¿enamorado? ¿De quién?- se alarmó Harry

La cara de Pip ardió en vergüenza, su tío lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo verlo a los ojos mientras lo sacudía sin delicadeza.

-¿de quién? ¿De una actriz? ¿De la directora? ¿De… de Damien?- al desviar Pip la mirada contestó sin querer la pregunta de su tío

Harry se dejó caer en la silla pasmado.

-tío, no sé si estoy realmente enamorado

-¿Cómo no vas a estarlo? Tu cara de delata, no es algo que pueda ocultarse tan fácilmente, y así como lo averigüe yo, la prensa podría enterarse

-no lo hará

-¿tú qué sabes Philip? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás arriesgando con esto? Para que él ni siquiera te ame

Pip se levantó tirando la silla donde estaba sentado. Con las dos manos apoyadas en la mesa y el rostro cubierto por unos mechones rubios dejó caer unas lágrimas.

-regresa a la realidad sobrino ¿Cómo podría enamorarse de ti?

-quizás de la misma forma en que yo me enamoré de él

Dicho eso subió corriendo a su habitación con el corazón abatico. ¿Por qué Dios? Habiendo tanta gente en todo el jodido planeta tenía que enamorarse de eso productor, justamente de su jefe. No quería perder el apoyo de su tío, pero tampoco permitiría que tratara así a su corazón. Miró el cielo y se encontró con una pequeña estrella, tal vez debía ver el sentimiento que tenía hacia Damien así, encender esa hermosa luz y dejar que brillara la preciosa y mágica luz llamada amor.

El amor que se sentían Damien y Pip.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ya es todo por el momento.<strong>

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Diganme.**

**Dudas, comentario y/o sugerencias esta el boton de los review.**

**El próximo será el Style y finalmente sabran a que se dedica Stan, espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	8. El gran incendio de Chicago

**He vuelto con el esperado Style. **

**Tengo una noticia que darles, estoy por terminar el borrador de esta historia y finalmente puedo decirles cuantos capítulos serán en total. **

**Historia: ¿Estudias o trabajas? **

**Título del capítulo: El gran incendio de Chicago**

**Pareja: Stan y Kyle**

**Número: 8/18**

**Canción del capítulo anterior adivinado por ShinigamiJazzDark89 y WxTxR Firework de Katy Perry. Deben saber esta es de las más fáciles que pondré.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: "El gran incendio de Chicago"<strong>

"_No puedes leer mi cara de póker"_

Al subir al auto de esos chicos supo quién estaba detrás de todo esto. Los dos jóvenes que lo tenían amenazado eran simples gatos de un enemigo más grande. Uno de los mayores enemigo de Eric Cartman después de Scott Ternoman.

En las ciudades más grandes de Estados Unidos existen siempre redes de mafia. Cartman dedica su vida a controlar dichas redes y hacerse con todo el dinero que puede. Dallas ya es la capital de su imperio de droga, alcohol, prostitución y uno que otro KFC como cuando era un niño. Pero Chicago era una de las ciudades que quería controlar, por eso mandó a Stan a ese lugar.

Stanley Marsh. Un desafortunado chico que tiene una deuda inmensa con Eric. Cuando su padre enfermó gravemente él solo era un pequeño niño. Con tal de conseguirle un hospital y un trasplante hizo un trato con Cartman que comenzaba a hacerse de unas redes de droga. Stan con tal de salvar a su padre le pidió dinero al culo gordo. Paga su deuda con sus servicios. Sharon no se enteró de nada de eso, para ella fue un simple milagro que el hospital no les cobrara ni un centavo. Mientras que su padre piensa que algo pasó y que Stan se niega a contarle. Le dolía mentirle así a su padre, pero no podía dejar que se enterara de su vida como un mercenario. Entrando por Cartman se convirtió en un matón, el mejor de la ciudad. Acabó con la vida de muchos enemigos del culón y ni siquiera ha llegado a pagar un cuarto de la deuda. Sería un cuento de nunca acabar. Al entrar a la secundaria Cartman hizo que transfirieran el trabajo de su padre a la ciudad de Chicago y tuvo que separarse de su amigo Kenny. Esto sería un cuento de nunca acabar.

Una cosa era que Stan estuviera metido en eso y otra muy diferente era arrastrar a gente inocente. Nadie sabía de su vida secreta, ni su familia, ni su escuela… los únicos enterados eran Gary y Wendy. Si, quienes fueron sus mejores amigos fueron los únicos que supieron de eso. No porque Stan les dijera, si no porque un día al llegar a su casa de sorpresa y subir a su cuarto lo encontraron lleno de sangre, con un arma en la mano y un sujeto muerto en el piso. Gritaron de horror, por suerte no había nadie más en casa. Lo habían atacado y él solo se defendió, pero tuvo que contarles todo a sus amigos. Desde entonces no cree que pueda llamarlos amigos. El lazo se rompió totalmente. No intentó remediarlo porque sabía que era mejor así, no se arriesgaba a que les hiciera algo ¿por qué se permitió hacerse amigo de Kyle? Ahora bajaban de un auto negro y blindado a una bodega abandonada cerca del lago Michigan. La competencia de Cartman era muy ruda, su jefe los veía de la misma manera. Kyle seguía desmayado, sujetado por los dos muchachos.

-vaya, vaya, por fin conozco al famoso mercenario

-y yo al que fue el líder de Chicago durante casi 20 años

-¡sigo siéndolo!- dijo sacando un arma- pero tu estúpido jefe cree que puede venir a desbancarme así como así

-no lo cree, ya lo ha hecho

La pistola del líder de la mafia de Chicago se posó en la frente de Kyle. Haciendo que Stan se estremeciera, lo tenían atado totalmente. Agachó la cabeza como disculpándose.

-por lo visto quieres que le vuele la cabeza a tu amiguito

-esto es entre Cartman y usted, no tienen porque meternos a Kyle y a mí

-¿Cuándo mataste a los demás pensabas eso?

Stan guardó silencio, no tenía sentido discutir con él, ya había decidido matarlo. Pero no se dejaría matar así de fácil, pasó por mucho como para dejarse morir así como así.

Afuera una sombra inmovilizaba a los guardias que había fuera de la bodega abandonada, con un grupo de personas detrás de él. La luz del interior iluminó ligeramente su cara, siendo reconocido por uno de los guardias que seguía consiente.

-no puede ser… Kevin McCormick… pensé que era solo una leyenda…

-lo siento, pero yo estoy muerto- dijo disparándole en la cabeza para evitar que hablara luego- al igual que tú…

-deja tus frases poéticas y entremos de una vez- dijo una voz femenina detrás de él

-te pareces demasiado a tu hermano, Ruby

-quizás, pero yo no me quedaré manejando un negocio como idiota al igual que él. Así se consigue más dinero y más rápido

Stan sabía que de un momento a otro le llegarían los refuerzos, pero eso no terminaba de tranquilizarlo, si tan solo tuviera un arma ya hubiera puesto a salvo a Kyle.

-¿no tienes algo más que decir antes de que te mate?

-suelte a Kyle, él no tiene nada que ver

-me gustaría que fuera tan sencillo… pero no…

Una bala atravesó la cabeza del hombre, Stan reaccionó en un segundo, alejando a Kyle de ellos, protegiéndolo de las balas de sus compañeros que entraban a la fuerza al lugar. Ese disparo solo podía hacerlo Kevin. Correcto, lo vio disparando a los del otro bando tan preciso como siempre.

-¿estás bien Stan?- le preguntó Ruby

-sí, pero tengo que regresarlo a la universidad- dijo refiriéndose a Kyle

-vaya sueño pesado, no se despierta ni con todo este alboroto

El fuego cesó, todos los enemigos muertos y dos heridos de su lado. Kevin se acercó a Stan.

-¿en qué líos te metes Stan? La próxima vez no podremos salvarte

-lo sé, pero al menos me ahorraste el trabajo

-¿enserio creía que ese era el jefe? Era un señuelo. El verdadero no se arriesgaría de esa manera y menos dejaría que una bala lo impactara tan fácilmente

-¿Qué hacemos con los cuerpos Kevin?- dijo Ruby

-lo que hacemos siempre, rendir honor al gran incendio de Chicago

La noticia de una bodega abandonada incendiándose fue primera plana en muchos periódicos. La mafia se mataba entre sí. Stan dejó a Kyle en su cuarto, Gary los esperaba despierto

-no le digas nada

-no te prometo nada, si él me pregunta tendré que contarle

El cloroformo tuvo un efecto más fuerte en Kyle, porque no se despertó hasta la mañana. Sabía que algo había pasado, claramente sintió que alguien lo sujetaba y que perdía el conocimiento. Pero todo se veía normal, excepto que su ropa estaba un poco sucia. Gary salía del bajo y le sonreía.

-buenos días Kyle

-hola… Gary- dijo el judío tratando de armar el rompecabezas en su mente, sin éxito

¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde, saltó de la cama y luego de darse una rápida ducha salió del cuarto en compañía de Gary. O mejor dicho, el futuro doctor Gary. Durante las clases se concentraba, pero en cada pequeño descanso entre clase y clase se quedaba pensando. No sabía si lo imaginó o no pero estaba casi seguro de que no fue un sueño. Su amigo mormón le habría dicho si algo como eso hubiera sucedido ¿verdad?

Ruby marcaba un número telefónico, más por obligación que por gusto. Kevin lo vigilaba, para cerciorarse de que hiciera la llamada.

-¿Quién?- dijo la voz nasal de Craig

-hola hermano, tanto sin oírte

-¿Qué carajo quieres Ruby?

-no te hablo por gusto hermano, el pendejo de Kevin me obliga, así que ni modo ¿has hecho dinero con tus estúpidas franquicias?

-¿y tú has matado al alguien? La respuesta ya la aves Ruby, así como yo se la de esa pregunta. Dime algo más interesante

-¿Cómo qué genio?

-¿Está Kevin por ahí?

Ruby se volteó hacia Kevin y le gritó.

-¡Kevin el pendejo de mi hermano quiere hablar contigo!

McCormick se tapó los oídos, mierda, que pulmones y estaba solo a dos pasos de ella. Tomó el celular que Ruby le aventó. La chica se esfumó de un momento a otro. Adiós a la convivencia familiar que planeó.

-¿Qué pasa Craig?

-necesito un favor Kevin

-¿y por qué te haría un favor?

-le salvé el culo a tu hermanito muchas veces, me la debes cabrón

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-el teléfono de Damien… se que lo tienen

Kevin suspiró ¿para qué quería eso Craig? Claro, lo había olvidado. Ese par siempre fue muy amigo hasta que cada uno siguió su cabrón sueño. Dios que marica se oye. Y mientras más lo digas se escucha igual o más marica.

-de acuerdo- se resignó Kevin

Gary aprovechó la hora de descanso para encontrarse con Wendy en uno de los muchos jardines. Le contó lo que ocurrió cuando regresó a su habitación. Stan se había negado a contarle muchos detalles, solo insistió que ya había pasado y que Kyle estaba bien.

-no puedo creerlo, sabía que eso pasaría- dijo al oír la historia

-Kyle se ha enamorado Wendy, y al parecer estuvo inconsciente todo el tiempo, no recordará en que lo metió su amado

-entonces debes decirle Gary, sería un error arriesgarlo más

-lo que hablamos antes sigue en pie Wendy. Kyle no me ha preguntado nada. Así que yo no he dicho nada

Wendy se puso de pie con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-¿recuerdas a ese hombre en el charco de sangre?

Gary no contestó.

-Kyle podría ser el siguiente Gary…

El mormón no habló, estaba consciente de eso, pero había hecho una promesa a Stan y la mantendría. Una de las pocas cosas que le agradaba de su familia era que siempre cumplía su palabra. Y él seguiría esos lineamientos.

-lo siento Wendy

La chica apretó los puños y asestó una cachetada en la mejilla del rubio que apenas se movió. Kyle buscaba a su amigo Gary, no quería encontrarse con Stan antes de hablarle. Si veía al pelinegro notaría su actitud y le interrogaría. Vio a Wendy corriendo a la lejos y tomando otro pasillo. Gary estaba sentado en una banca del jardín y miraba irse a su amiga, su mejilla estaba roja.

-Gary- le saludó Kyle

-oh, hola Kyle, llegaste justo a tiempo

-tengo que preguntarle algo

-claro ¿Qué cosa?

-dime la verdad ¿pasó algo anoche que debería saber?

La expresión del mormón cambió. Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría y tenía lista la respuesta.

-te secuestraron…

Al principio Kyle no lo creyó, pero el rostro serio de Gary le decía que no mentía.

-… unos enemigos de Stan

-¿enemigos… de Stan?

-debí decírtelo antes, Stan es un mercenario, trabaja para una de las muchas mafias que hay en la ciudad

Kyle comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-el no puede ser eso… me lo habría dicho…

-¿estás seguro? Compruébalo si quieres… estoy seguro de que si le preguntas no lo negará… nunca lo hace

El judío no sabía a quién creerle, si a su cabeza que le decía que Gary no le mentiría o a su corazón que le decía que Stan no le mentiría. Se alejó unos pasos, sin asimilar lo que escuchó. Hizo lo único que su cuerpo le permitió hacer. Salir corriendo en busca de Stan, ver con sus propios ojos si eso era verdad. Las clases había terminado y Stan acababa de prepararse, se vengaría de ese hijo de puta. Una cosa era meterse con él y otra era intentar matar a su amado Kyle. Eso no lo permitiría. Acabaría con el problema de raíz. Cargó su pistola y la puso en su cintura, cayendo en una muy bien aprendida rutina enseñada por Cartman, cuando se metió en aquel negocio. Salió de su cuarto cuando el sol estaba poniéndose. Kyle lo buscó toda la tarde sin ninguna pista. Entonces lo vio, saliendo de unos dormitorios. Estaba vestido totalmente de negro y traía una mochila del mismo color en su espalda. Incluso su gorro era de ese color. Pensó en ir y preguntarle directamente, pero prefirió seguirlo. Como si intentara atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

Dudó un poco cuando lo vio salir de la escuela, no conocía muy bien la ciudad y podría perderse fácilmente. Stan se subió a un taxi. Kyle también detuvo uno.

-siga ese auto

-¿Cómo en las películas?- bromeó el taxista (¿Qué acaso todos decían lo mismo?)

Stanley respiraba tratando de calmar su ira y no hacer que lo encontraran cuando llegara. Al mirar el espejo retrovisor vio que un taxi los seguía y en el auto iba… Kyle… su corazón se paralizó, lo estaba siguiendo directo al nido de ratas.

-tome esa calle- dijo Stan al conductor

-pero me dijo que

-¡tome esa jodida calle!- dijo hastiado

El taxi giró con violencia, el otro no lo logró. Avanzando por la avenida. Al tratar de dar vuelta el tráfico se los impidió. Lo habían perdido.

-perdóneme- dijo el taxista

-regréseme a la universidad

Esa no había sido una acción planeada, Stan lo hizo de último segundo. De seguro lo había visto por el espejo retrovisor. Eso avivaba sus sospechas ¿Stan le estaba ocultando algo tan importante como eso? todo indicaba que sí. No era un idiota para no darse cuenta, pero su corazón le exigía darle el beneficio de la duda a Stanley. Se sintió como si estuviera jugando una partida de póker. No podía leer las cartas que tenía Stan en la mano. No podía leer su cara de póker. Luego de tener que dar vuelta a casi media ciudad por la desviación que tomaron tan repentinamente. Dejó a Stan a unas cuadras de la bodega donde le había dicho Cartman que se reunirían. Se acercó al edificio con mucha cautela. Había guardias por doquier. Mató a sangre fría a los que cuidaban la puerta trasera sin provocar el menor ruido. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

-¿Cómo que fallaron?- escuchó la voz de su objetivo

-los de Cartman nos llegaron de sorpresa

-¿y Marsh escapó? Mierda con ustedes

Stan se preparó para eso momento desde antes. Pero ahora era personal. Nunca metía a su vida privada con su trabajo esta era la primera vez. Se resguardó detrás de unas pesadas cajas, sacando su pistola. Solo necesitaba un tiro y acabaría con ese hijo de puta. Su dedo estaba por jalar el gatillo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Soltó el arma y nos tipos lo inmovilizaron.

-muy valiente Marsh- dijo el hombre dejando de fingir que no notaba su presencia- pero no es tan sencillo

Pro más que Stan forcejó no lograba zafarse de los fuertes brazos de esos dos grandulones. Lo llevaron frente a su jefe que tenía la mirada triunfante.

-esperaba más del famoso mercenario

-se metió con la persona equivocada- dijo Stan cuando este le dio la espalda

-¿crees que le temo a Cartman?

-no me refería a Cartman… no debiste llevarte a Kyle

-ya veo. Ese chico que secuestraron se llama Kyle ¿eh? ¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

-lo amo y no dejaré que lo vuelvas a dañar

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?- dijo riendo un poco

Stan sonrió al tiempo que daba la orden. Kevin desde afuera estaba por presionar dos detonadores, Ruby lo empujó para ser ella quien los activara. Unas explosiones alrededor de la bodega iniciaron un pequeño incendio.

-"que chica más salvaje"- pensó Kevin

La sacudida desorientó a los captores de Stan y le permitió escaparse de su agarre. Les disparó en el pecho a los dos y luego se acercó al jefe. Todo eso tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al hombre. Sus ojos mostraban el miedo y arrepentimiento. Unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

-por favor… no me mates…

-no es tan sencillo- dijo Stan jalando el gatillo y atravesando la cabeza del objetivo

La sangre manchó un poco su playera y su cara. Ahora tendría que lavar la ropa y darse un baño. Genial. Salió de la bodega antes de que esta se consumiera por completo en las llamas.

-dos en dos días- dijo Kevin- todo un record

McCormick le ofreció un cigarrillo a Stan que lo aceptó y fumó tranquilo, ya no había nadie que pudiera hacerle daño a su adorado judío. Ahora Kyle sospechaba ¿debería decirle la verdad? Que era un hijo de puta que mataba con una facilidad escalofriante. No quería enterarlo. Primero saldaría su deuda y Kyle jamás tendría que saber de esa fea vida que llevaba.

-dime que ese si era el jefe

-sí, él era- le dijo Kevin divertido por la cara de cansancio que tenía Stan- ¿difícil la universidad?

-como no tienen idea- dijo Stan dándole otra calada a su cigarro antes de soltar el humo en el viento

Durmió unas 6 horas por estar lavando su ropa y bañándose. Pero no se quejaba, podía haber sido peor. Al menos ahora el trabajo por fin había terminado. Su celular sonó poco antes de las 6 de la mañana. El culón ¿por qué siempre que pensaba que todo había acabado le llamaba Eric? Ya sabía que le diría.

-¿Cómo está eso de que estas enamorado?- dijo enojado

-¿Quién te dijo?

-mierda, primero el cabrón de Kenny y ahora tú. Joder, si no es primavera

-¡¿Quién carajo te dijo?- repitió Stan en un tono más alto

-yo también oía tu conversación pendejo

Se arrepintió de haber admitido eso.

-joder ¿Quién es Kyle?

-ya te enteraste de demasiado gordo, deja las coas por la paz ¿ok?

-dudo que esto muera aquí Marsh. De todas formas, esa no era la razón de mi llamada

-¿otro objetivo?

-que comes que adivinas

-déjame descansar al menos una semana

-buen chiste Stanley

Joder, todo en su vida era trabajo, escuela, trabajo, escuela. No era un superhéroe, no podría con todo eso. Se quebraría tarde o temprano. Sumándole el lío en el que se había metido con Kyle esto era cuento de nunca acabar. Mientras anotaba las instrucciones del culón su mente estaba con el chico pelirrojo que se había llevado su aliento. Le preguntaría lo que pasaba, Kyle era de esos chicos. Debía concentrarse en que responderle cuando llegara la pregunta. Si empezó a desconfiar de él fue porque Gary abrió la boca. Ya lo sabía, pero no era capaz de creerlo.

Kyle caminaba asustado directo a Stan. Fue una suerte encontrarlo sentado en una de las bancas que estaban en el jardín. Cuando el pelinegro lo vio le sonrió, dándole un pequeño rayo de esperanza de que lo que escuchó era mentira.

-¿me has ocultado algo?- preguntó con timidez una vez que se sentó a su lado

Marsh sintió que se dividía en dos. Tomó por inercia la mano de su amigo haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¿piensas que no he sido sincero?

-vi que salías ayer de la universidad ya muy tarde

-un familiar murió y fui al hospital a acompañar a mi padre

Aunque en el fondo Kyle sabía que eso era totalmente improbable el amor que nació hacía Stan le hizo creerle. Sonrió ligeramente y desvió la mirada apenado.

-lo siento mucho… perdón por desconfiar así

El pelirrojo abrazó a su amigo sin importarle que los demás se les quedaran viendo. Stan correspondió totalmente al abrazó, sin embargo se había atado la soga al cuello. Si Kyle se enteraba de su enorme mentira lo perdería para siempre. No creía poder vivir si perdía a su amado. Gary miraba la escena a lo lejos. Marsh no le había dicho la verdad ¿a que estaba jugando? El nunca había negado lo que era una vez que lo descubrías. Entró enojado al edificio y golpeó una de las paredes ¿Qué no dejaría de arriesgarlo a él y a todos? ¿Por qué estas tan ciego Stanley?

Luego de romper el abrazo Kyle se puso de pie.

-debo regresar a clase… ¿nos vemos luego?

-por supuesto- le contestó Stan

-¡¿por qué no le dijiste?- le reclamaba su amigo Kenny luego de escuchar toda la historia

-no podía Kenneth ¿ya le dijiste a ese chico que eres la puta numero uno de Cartman?

-es diferente

-pues yo no noto la diferencia

Dos semanas habían pasado de ese hecho y su relación con Kyle por fin se estabilizaba. Su concentración estaba en la escuela y su trabajo de mercenario. Tranquilo porque detuvo las sospechas de Kyle a tiempo. Su amigo Kenny estaba en total desacuerdo con el chico de cabello negro.

-algo malo saldrá de eso Stanley. Si se entera de la manera equivocada no querrá ni verte

-así como si te descubren siguiendo a ese chico

-oye, tú fuiste el que me pidió un consejo

-y ya me estoy arrepintiendo

Kenny soltó un largo suspiro.

-maneja bien tus cartas Stan, estas en un juego muy peligroso. No por tu vida, porque esa siempre la arriesgas, ahora estas apostando tu corazón y eso si que lo puedes perder

-no te apures Kenny, no leerá mi cara de póker

-una cosa más, un mensaje de Cartman… ¡ya dejen de quemar todo por donde pasan joder! ¡¿Quieren provocar otro gran incendio en Chicago?

Stan rió ante la maravillosa imitación de su amigo rubio. Era un sabio consejo, quemaron demasiados lugares en muy poco tiempo.

-claro señor culón

Ahora fue Kenny quien rió.

Ruby miraba su teléfono celular con la llamada que le hizo a Craig. Jamás demostraría que lo extrañaba, solo podía llorar en silencio en un rincón oscuro de su habitación el hecho de que su hermano ya no estaba con ella. Quería poder hacer algo por él, lo que fuera con tal de que se alejara de todos esos vicios, estaba preocupada. Podría ser miembro de una mafia pero ella nunca se metería todas las cosas que usa Craig.

Kevin, Ruby y Stan. Los causantes de los incendios de Chicago.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí lo cortamos, ya casi llegamos al clímax en todas las historias. <strong>

**Cualquier duda, comentario y/o sugerencia dejen un review.**

**El siguiente cap será el Bunny.**

**Hasta el siguiente. **


	9. Distrito Escolar Independiente de Dallas

**Hola a todos les traigo el Bunny**

**Historia: ¿Estudias o trabajas?**

**Título del capítulo: Distrito Escolar Independiente de Dallas**

**Pareja: Kenny y Butters**

**Número: 9/18**

**Canción del capítulo anterior adivinado por BelCandyKagamine, queenBwaldorf, Neko-uke, WxTxR, ShinigamiJazzDark89, LittleMalory, Dlaymei y Karasu-Kuroi. O sea casi todas las que comentaron. Poker Face de Lady Gaga. **

**No será la última vez que utilice una canción de Lady gaga, de hecho serán otros 6 o 7 cap. Eso suele pasar cuando tu madre te compra de cumpleaños un CD de Lady Gaga porque dice que TODAS sus alumnas son fan de ella y te hace escucharlo todos los días. No fue algo tan malo porque me ayudó a terminar de imaginar la historia. Bueno luego de este comentario que a nadie le interesa pasemos a la historia. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: "Distrito escolar independiente de Dallas"<strong>

"_¿Se puede fingir que los aviones en el cielo nocturno con como estrellas fugaces?"_

La universidad no es un lugar difícil cuando estudias lo que más te gusta. Y Leopold "Butters" Stoch amaba la arquitectura, gusto que obtuvo por influencias de Kyle. Amaba ir a sus clases, por primera vez no tenía que ser obligado por sus padres a ir a la escuela. Sus padres, como los extrañaba, a pesar de comportarse la mayoría del tiempo como unos hijos de puta, aún los quería. Dos semanas de su vida que pasaron en un parpadeo. Lo único que le asustaba en Dallas era esa sensación de ser observado todo el tiempo. No lo había contado a nadie por temor a estar loco, pero dudaba soportar eso por más tiempo. Bradley le hacía compañía en los momentos más solitarios, llenando un poco ese vacío que se agrandaba cada día más.

Kenny seguía a su enamorado día tras día, se las arreglaba para que nadie lo viera, y si lo hacían era muy rápido y huía antes de que alguien lo atrapara. Todo eso sin que su amado lo notara. Cartman no había vuelvo a mencionar el teme desde entonces. Lo seguía tratando como una mierda, pero al menos no le volvió a golpear o gritar… o al menos no tanto. Sus clientes se hacían más en esa época del año y casi todas las noches tenía que trabajar. Siempre que estaba con otra persona pensaba en Butters, soportaba todo eso por la esperanza de estar con él algún día. El dinero le caía por montones, sumándole sus atracos a los clientes de la calle tenía una gran fortuna. Lástima que la mitad iba para Cartman, pero lo que le quedaba casi todo lo ahorraba. Planeando una vida mejor en una ciudad muy alejada de Dallas. Una vida que podría compartir con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, a pesar de nunca haber cruzado palabra con ella. Futuro que arriesgaba cada día al seguir a Leopold por todo el Distrito Escolar Independiente de Dallas. Necesitaba verlo, darse fuerzas para continuar y cerciorarse de que nadie estaba con él o le hacía daño.

Butters salía de su última clase del día y se encontraba con Bradley para comer. Su amigo lo esperaba terminando una tarea.

-nunca pensé que te gustara la historia

-ni yo pensé que te gustara la arquitectura… ¿crees que sea un buen profesor?

-desde luego Bradley

-no crees que… ya sabes… crean que soy un mal ejemplo para los alumnos

-quizás algunas escuelas lo crean… pero tú encontrarás una adecuada para ti Bradley

-aunque, casi ningún alumnos le agradaría tener un maestro bisexual

-a mi no me molestaría

La sonrisa en la cara de Bradley asqueó a Kenny, Dios, empezaba a odiar a ese maldito chico. Butters sintió de nuevo esa mirada, se dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie, comenzaba a volverse loco, esa sensación lo mataba.

-¿Qué tienes Butters?- le preguntó su amigo

-n-nada- dijo el pequeño Stoch continuando con su comida

Kenny era cada vez más arriesgado, se acercaba más y más. No sabía si Butters sospechaba o si ya lo había visto alguna vez, si había hablado de eso con alguien, a las autoridades o a ese tal Bradley.

Cartman estaba en sus oficinas centrales, un edificio abandonado en una de las calles de Dallas, que por cierto, dicho edificio también era su casa. Revisaba un nuevo cargamento de droga. Tenía muchos distribuidores en el país, Christophe en Los Ángeles, Kevin en Chicago. Pero aún le faltaba conquistar Nueva York. El cabrón de Tucker se negaba a volver a trabajar para él.

-señor- dijo uno de sus empleados- le hablan por teléfono

-diles que estoy ocupado

-insiste en que es urgente

-está bien, contestaré

Cartman levantó el teléfono y una voz de un hombre maduro le saludó.

-muy buenos días, usted debe ser el famoso Eric Cartman

-¿Qué es lo que va a querer? ¿Drogas?

-no, tengo entendido que Kenny McCormick trabaja para usted ¿no es así?

-así que lo que busca es sexo, sí, Kenny trabaja aquí

-me gustaría contratarlo para mañana

-tiene la agenda muy llena y mañana está ocupado

-le pagaré el doble de lo que hubiera ganado ese día

-¿e-el doble?- Cartman casi se va de espaldas- de acuerdo, ¿Dónde quiere verlo?

-dígale que vaya a la universidad de Dallas, a la oficina del director. Mañana a las 9

-ahí lo verá- dijo Cartman colgando- joder, cada día son más "respetables" directores quienes buscan sexo con una puta

Kenny entró a la oficina de Cartman muy molesto, lo interrumpió mientras seguía a Butters

-más vale que sea algo importante culón

-calma Kenny, deberías agradecerme

-¿por qué debería culón?

-porque mañana irás a la universidad de Dalas, te contrató el mismísimo director

Kenny no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste con eso. Feliz porque estaría cerca de su amado todo el día, pero triste porque tendría que coger con ese director.

-¿no vas a decir nada? ¡Joder Kenny!

-¿qué esperabas ha hiciera? De todas maneras tendré que cogerme a ese hombre

-claro porque ¡ese es tu jodido trabajo!

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que lo conduciría con su cliente Kenny se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo, no había manera de caer más bajo. Miraba el piso al caminar, entonces, casi choca con una persona. Al pasar tan cerca y tan rápido pudo aspirar el olor que de él emanaba, era dulce, delicioso. Al verlo alejarse por el pasillo se dio cuenta de que era la persona que pensaba. Butters pasó tan rápido porque iba tarde y ni siquiera notó la persona con la que casi choca, aunque al sentir su mirada se paró en seco con un poco de miedo, era la misma sensación. Pero al voltear ya no había nadie en el pasillo. Ahora Kenny iba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, cuando más necesitaba fuerzas esto pasaba. Llegó a la oficina y tocó la puerta.

-adelante- se escuchó desde adentro

El director era un hombre ya viejo, como la mayoría de quienes lo contrataban. Sonrió al ver a Kenny y le pidió que se sentara delante de su escritorio.

-así que tu eres el famoso Kenny McCormick

-la puta más famosa de Dallas- dijo el cruzando los brazos

-¿Cartman te trata bien?

-¿disculpe?- dijo Kenny sorprendiéndose por la pregunta

-¿Qué si te trata bien? Por tu cara puedo ver que no es así… dime Kenny…

-eso no tengo porque decírselo al cliente

-¿no quieres charlas? Te contraté todo el día

-normalmente no hablo cuando me contratan, a menos claro, que me lo pidan de antemano

Sintió la alfombre en su espalda y las manos del director recorriendo su pecho, levantando la camisa que traía puesta. Mierda, esos tipos son demasiado pervertidos.

-"tres horas… ¡tres jodidas horas!"- se quejaba mentalmente Kenny mientras se levantaba del incómodo piso, ese sujeto lo tenía agarrado muy fuerte, casi lo asfixiaba

Sacó su cámara y comenzó a tomarle fotos a su cliente en el piso desnudo. Esa era la medida de seguridad de la organización Cartman.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- dijo el director despertándose y cubriéndose lo más que podía con las manos

-políticas del trabajo, es una medida de seguridad

-¿seguridad?

-sí, así se ven obligados a seguir contratándonos… míralo de esta manera, tienes que pagarnos una cuota pero a cambio coges con cualquiera de nuestras putas cuando quieras

-no puedes hacer eso

-mírame- dijo abriendo la puerta

-te arrepentirás de esto Kenny McCormick

-¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme?

El director golpeó con fuerza la silla que había a su lado, maldiciendo mil veces a ese hijo de puta. La secretaria alzó un poco la vista para ver como se iba Kenny caminando con dificultad. Abrió los ojos ante la idea que cruzó su cabeza y tocó la puerta de la oficina de su jefe.

-¡¿Qué chingados quieres carajo?

La mujer se hizo hacia atrás y volvió a su escritorio. No era la primera vez que el director citaba a jovencitos y los mantenía durante horas en su oficina, pero si la primera que reaccionaba de esa manera. Le dijo muchas veces que era algo muy arriesgado ¿le hizo caso alguna de ellas? No. Ahí estaban las consecuencias.

-esto no se quedará así- dijo poniéndose los pantalones- joder con ellos

Kenny se alejó un poco de la oficina, llegando a la sombra de un gran árbol. Se recargó en él, sacando su celular.

-¿cumpliste tu trabajo pobre de mierda?- le preguntó la bola de grasa de su mejor amigo

-tengo las fotos

-menos mal Kenny, ya me tenían hartos tus sentimentalismos y escenas dramáticas

-¿tendré el día libre?- fue al grano Kenny

-será la última vez Kenneth ¿me oíste? La última

Su celular sonó a penas colgó, era su amigo Stanley. De seguro tenía que platicarle algo sobre su enamorado, no lo había hecho desde hacía unas semanas.

-¡¿por qué no le dijiste?- le reclamó Kenny

-no podía Kenneth ¿ya le dijiste a ese chico que eres la puta número uno de Cartman?

-es diferente

-pues yo no noto la diferencia

-algo malo saldrá de todo esto Stanley. Si se entera de la manera equivocada no querrá ni verte

-así como si te descubren siguiendo a ese chico

-oye, tú fuiste el que me pidió un consejo

-ya me estoy arrepintiendo

-maneja bien tus cartas Stan, estas en un juego muy peligroso. No por tu vida, porque esa siempre la arriesgas, ahora estas apostando tu corazón y eso si que lo puedes perder

-no te apures Kenny, no leerá mi cara de póker

-una cosa más, un mensaje de Cartman… ¡ya dejen de quemar todo por donde pasan joder! ¡¿Quieren provocar otro gran incendio en Chicago?

Stan rió ante la maravillosa imitación de su amigo rubio. Era un sabio consejo, quemaron demasiados lugares en muy poco tiempo.

-claro señor culón

Kenny se rió.

Al colgarle a su amigo se sentó en el fresco pasto. Una mueca de dolor desfiguró su rostro por unos segundos, mierda, no volvería a trabajar con ese sujeto. A lo lejos vio justo lo que deseaba ver, su querido Butters salía de una de sus muchas clases. Le pareció extraño no verlo corre de inmediato a la otra. Quizás tenía una hora libre, esa era una oportunidad que no podía perder. Sin tener que trabajar pasaría el día entero viéndolo y buscando el valor para acercarse y decirle todo lo que sentía.

-l-lo n-noto p-p-pensativo s-s-señor C-C-Cartman- dijo Jimmy

-lo estoy Jimmy, todos mis empleados se están enamorando

-¿C-Cómo q-quién s-s-señor?

-Kenny y Stan, malditos maricas. Les dije claramente el día en que se unieron que no podía hacer eso ¿me escucharon? No

-¿p-por qué n-no ha m-m-matado a esos s-sujetos?

-no lo sé Jimmy, se quienes son pero… no sé porque no lo he hecho de una maldita vez

Cartman se recostó más en su silla, tenía que hacer algo pronto, a todos dejarían de ayudarle ¿en qué le afectaría eso? ya era el dueño de Dallas, Chicago y Los Ángeles y futuro dueño de Nueva York, ya no necesitaba a esos maricas para hacer el trabajo sucio. Tenía muchas otras putas, y Kevin McCormick era más eficiente que Stan. No había un buen motivo por el cual mantener a esos dos. Pero tampoco podía dejarlos ir así como así, tenía que idear algo.

-a-ahora s-si e-esta p-p-planeando algo s-señor

-consígueme un teléfono Jimmy

-¿d-de q-quien señor?

-de la persona que tenga dominada Denver

Mientras seguía a Butters de lejos Kenny se preguntó que estaría haciendo su hermano, Cartman le dijo muchas veces que había muerto en un incendio, pero él no lo creía así. Kevin no moriría de una forma tan pendeja. Extrañaba hablar con él, su hermano podría ayudarle a solucionar su problema. De una u otra manera Cartman siempre encuentra la forma de joderlo. Pero este día no se lo arruinaría, ese día a solas con su amor no lo arruinaría él.

Butters se encontró con Bradley, la sensación de ser observado no desaparecía, al contrario, sentía que aumentaba a cada segundo. Unos ruidos detrás de él lo alertaron, Kenny pisaba una rama que se rompió en dos. Giró la cabeza, asustado, tenía miedo en los ojos y Bradley se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-¿Qué tienes Butters?

-Bradley… ¿no sientes como que te están siguiendo?

El bisexual alzó una ceja, miró a todos lados y solo vio a los demás alumnos de la universidad pasear tranquilamente.

-no Butters, creo que estar demasiado estresado

-he tenido esa sensación desde que me mostraste la ciudad, y no ha desaparecido desde entonces. Bueno, solo en breves momentos y cuando es de noche

Kenny se había ocultado detrás de un árbol, mierda, notaba demasiado su presencia. Ahora cada paso, cada respiración que hiciera podría delatarlo de un segundo a otro. Calmó un poco su corazón que se había acelerado más y se atrevió a asomarse un poco. Vio que seguían con su camino.

-deberías ir a tu cuarto y descansar un poco

-lo intentará Bradley, nos vemos luego

-sí Butters… adiós

Demonios ahora estaba regresando. Muy a penas Kenny logró ocultarse en un arbusto. Butters temblaba un poco, la sensación aún era demasiado fuerte. Bradley debía tener razón, se estaba estresando mucho, además, la soledad hace que algunas personas se vuelvas locas… ¿o sea que se estaba volviendo loco? Kenny entró al edificio una vez que Leopold tomó un pasillo.

Escuchaba pasos y no había nadie más en el pasillo. Se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a pensar, debía haber una forma de confirmar sus sospechas y encarar a su acosador. Siguió avanzando por el pasillo con Kenny muy cerca de él, aumentó gradualmente el paso y giró bruscamente a la derecha por otro pequeño pasillo. Kenny también entró al pasillo pero no había ningún rastro de él. Se asomó por los dos lados, pero anda. Butters abrió con calma la puerta del conserje donde se había ocultado y vio por primera vez a quien lo seguía. Lo notó decepcionado por perder su pista. No viviría más tiempo así, debía reclamarle.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo tomando por sorpresa a Kenny

El rubio sintió que se congelaba al ver que le estaba hablando. Se quedó mudo, lo descubrió.

-¿por qué me estas siguiendo?

Los ojos asustados de Butters le rompieron el corazón en dos mitades que egoísta había sido. Disfrutando una y otra vez son su dulce imagen mientras que a él le palpitaba el corazón del miedo que le provocaba el ser observado continuamente. ¿Cómo había sido tan pendejo tanto tiempo?

-respóndeme- insistió Butters

Kenneth no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía sin quedar como un maniaco acosador. Guardó silencio y miró muy apenado el piso, el rubor en sus mejillas espantó más a Leopold; que dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la causa de sus miedos.

-yo…- logró decir Kenny- Butters…

Al acercarse un poco a él hizo que este se espantara, apoyándose temblando contra la pared. El rubio mayor trató de tocarlo.

-aléjate- dijo Butters con el miedo impregnado en cada partícula de su ser

-pero Leopold…

-¡aléjate!- gritó Butters empujando a Kenny para salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Algunos alumnos escucharon el grito y se asomaron, para ver a Kenny sentado en el piso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mirada perdida por algún lado. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez el grito de Butters. "pendejo" se dijo a sí mismo "pendejo, idiota, estúpido".

Leopold salió corriendo del edificio, necesitaba a alguien conocido, alguien que lo calmara ¡quien fuera! Bradley se había quedado por ahí terminando una tarea cuando vio salir del edificio a Butters muy asustado.

-¿Butters?- preguntó su amigo Bradley al verlo aterrado

Stoch abrazó con fuerza a su amigo, temblando del miedo. Bradley solo podía corresponderle y esperar a que este se calmara lo suficiente como para poder contarle que era lo que le ocurría.

-me están siguiendo Bradley…

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro Butters?

-acabo de comprobarlo… él… me seguía… y…

No lo soportó más y rompió en llanto.

Kenny se puso de pie aún con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas, caminó hasta la puerta que era el cuarto de Leopold, se sentó a un lado de esta, totalmente apenado. Quería explicarle todo, lo esperaría, si estaba adentro tendría que salir y si estaba afuera, tendría que entrar. Ahí aprovecharía para explicarle todo.

-debe estar esperándome- dijo Butters una vez que se calmó y aceptaba una galleta que su amigo le ofrecía- no me sorprendería verlo afuera de mi cuarto

-¿crees que sea tan descarado?

-lleva siguiéndome dos semanas Bradley

El rubio mayor se puso de pie. Leopold le miró preocupado.

-iré a hablar con él

-pero… ¿y si te hace algo?

-me gustaría verlo intentándolo, déjame hablarle, prometo que no se volverá a meter contigo

Bradley entró a los dormitorio hecho una verdadera fiera, estaba muy enojado con la persona que había molestado de esa manera al chico que lo salvo cuando tenía 8 años. Lo encontró sentado afuera del cuarto de Leopold. Se veía desarreglado y seguramente estaba un poco loco.

-¿por qué estas siguiendo a Butters?

En el momento en que Kenny levantó la cabeza sintió que la ira lo consumía, se estaba metiendo al tema ese chico, ese maldito chico. Se puso de pie y respondió.

-eso es algo que debo discutir con él, no contigo

-si planeas hacerle daño no te lo permitiré

-eso sería lo último que quisiera hacerle…

-es tan fácil creerte, claro, lo has acosado dos semanas y quieres que crea que solo lo admiras de lejos porque te gusta de verdad. Si la gente como tú solo busca una cosa.

-cuidado con lo que dices, que de eso que piensas que yo busco ya estoy hastiado. Así que, aunque te cueste creerlo gran experto del comportamiento humano. Yo sigo a Leopold por una razón… él me gusta… y quiero que sea mi novio…

-¿entonces por qué no se lo has dicho de frente?

Al principio a Kenny le pareció raro que no se molestara. Siempre creyó que le gustaba Butters, estaba en un error.

-no es tan sencillo… solo mírame, ¿yo? ¿La escoria de la ciudad?

Bradley analizó un poco la situación.

-no sé si creerte

-como si buscara tu aprobación… ya no seguiré tanto a Butters, pero lo haré de vez en cuando, hasta que reúna el valor de verlo a los ojos y demostrarle lo mucho que me gusta

-¿y mientras qué hago? ¿Le digo lo que me has dicho? El pobre esta muerto de miedo

-dile que lo solucionaste

-lo haré, pero… si te atreves a hacerle algo te juro que te mato

-como si pudieras hacerlo

Kenny se fue de ahí, teniendo que confiar en alguien que había odiado durante mucho tiempo.

Butters regresó a su cuarto, tragándose la mentira piadosa que le dijo Bradley. Se sentía más liviano, sin la sensación eterna de ser observado.

Lo que más le agradaba a Kenny de la casa de Cartman era su balcón, podía ver todo el cielo nocturno. Su estrella fugaz le estaba fallando. Pasando muy algo iban varios aviones, sus luces eran hermosas, aunque no tanto como las estrellas reales.

Desde su habitación Leopold también los veía. ¿Podría fingir que los aviones en el cielo nocturno eran estrellas fugaces y pedir un deseo? Ojalá fuera así de sencillo, todos pedirían deseos al por mayor. El mundo sería un caos si a todos se les concedieran sus deseos, por eso debemos soportar algunas cosas malas, deseando que cambien, pero el deseo jamás se hace realidad.

Cartman salía al balcón donde estaba su mejor amigo. Esta fumando, se giró al escuchar el ruido de la puerta deslizarse.

-¿te descubrió?- preguntó Cartman al ver los ojos llorosos de Kenneth

-no digas que me lo dijiste

-no pensaba decirlo…

Aunque no dijo nada el resto del tiempo que estuvieron ahí, para Kenny fue una maravillosa señal de apoyo, lo más hermoso que podía salir de Cartman era el silencio. Dejar atrás unos insultos un momento.

-¿te gustaron las fotos?- bromeó Kenny ganándose una de las raras sonrisas del culón

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta ahí lo dejamos. <strong>

**A partir del siguiente son los clímax de todas las historias. **

**Volvamos con Craig y Tweek a la gran manzana. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Central Park

**Hola de nuevo les traigo el Creek.**

**Historia: ¿Estudias o trabajas?**

**Título del capítulo: Central Park**

**Pareja: Craig y Tweek**

**Número: 10/18**

**Canción del capítulo anterior adivinado por WxTxR, Dlaymei, queenBwaldorf, ShinigamiJazzDark89 y Neko-uke Airplanes de B.o.B y Hayley Williams. Veamos quien logra esta. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: "Central Park"<strong>

"_¿Quieres amor o quieres fama? ¿Estás en el juego?"_

Do you want love?

El día amaneció lluvioso. Max esperaba en la entrada del edificio donde vivía Tweek con una sombrilla en la mano, ese día empezaba oficialmente su "noviazgo". Llegarían juntos al trabajo y responderían las preguntas de los demás empleados con tal de hacer más creíble esa relación. Tweek abrió la puerta, nervioso, sonrió al ver a Max y se cerró bien la chaqueta que traía puesta. El castaño le ofreció el brazo y abrió la sombrilla. Tweek se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su nuevo "novio" y caminaron rumbo a la estación del metro.

-te noto con dudas Tweek- le dijo Max

-l-las t-tengo ¡Gah!

Llegaron a la entrada de Coffe's Company. Tweek entró primero mientras Max cerraba el paraguas. A todos sus compañeros les pareció muy extraño verlos llegar a los dos juntos. Max lo notó la atención de todos y tomó la mano de Tweek. El rubio se sonrojó mucho, ambos caminaron rumbo a los pequeños vestidores.

-no e-exageres M-Max

-tenían que darse cuenta de una forma Tweek

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, nadie podía creer lo que acababan de ver, creían que Max tenía ojos solo para Oliver y llegaba de la mano de Tweek. El sonido de la puerta alertó a todos. Craig había llegado hacía un buen rato, el único de los empleados que faltaba era el mencionado Oliver.

-¿por qué me están viendo todos?- les preguntó cuando sus compañeros lo rodearon con cara de preocupación

Se miraron entre ellos como seleccionando al que le diría la noticia. Finalmente uno de ellos dio un paso al frente.

-Max y Tweek son novio- dijo de golpe

Oliver sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Max era su amigo. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía extrañamente triste?

Or you want fame?

Craig organizaba unos papeles sin poder sacarse de la cabeza lo que pasó el día anterior. Besó a Tweek y le gustó mucho, se alejó cobardemente, solo por intentar protegerlo de la vida que él llevaba. Comenzaba a pensar que eso fue un grave error. Al ver a Oliver abrir la puerta y cerrarla rápidamente se convenció más. Tenía la mirada en el piso y ni siquiera se había puesto su uniforme de mesero.

-te he dicho mil veces que no entres así

-Max y Tweek son novios

Esa frase fue un golpe en el estómago para Craig ¿Max? ¿Tweek? Eso era imposible. El rostro devastado de Oliver le decía que no mentía. Apretó con fuerza los puños, intentando calmar y no salir corriendo a matar a ese hijo de puta que era su gerente.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?

-¿los dejarás así como así?- se exasperó Oliver

Craig golpeó el escritorio con fuerza haciendo que se cayeran algunos lápices y plumas. Se acercó a Oliver amenazante.

-¿Qué podría hacer?- dijo tomando su rostro- dime Oliver, por algo viniste aquí ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Que fuera corriendo hacia ellos y echara a Max o a Tweek

-solo… están jugando con nosotros… Max no quiere a Tweek, y Tweek te quiere a ti… deberíamos regresarles el juego

Oliver tomó la mano de Craig. El pelinegro se quedó pensativo, lo que decía su empleado tenía sentido, era arriesgado pero sin duda sería la mejor opción ¿no han dicho que el fuego se combate con fuego?

-de acuerdo- dijo Craig apretando l ameno de Oliver y abriendo la puerta de par en par- vamos, es nuestro turno de ser el centro de atención

¿Fuego con fuego? ¿Qué acaso eso no solo aviva el incendio que ya comenzó?

Are you in the game?

Max y Tweek ya se habían puesto sus uniformes y empezaban a ordenar algunas cosas para abrir la cafetería cuando llegaron al lugar Craig y Oliver de la mano. En el momento en que el castaño los vio se dio cuenta a la que se enfrentaban. Los demás compañeros miraban sorprendidos, primero Max y Tweek ¿y ahora esto? ¡Craig y Oliver! Pareciera que estaban jugando a algo. Si la frase incluye las palabras juego y amor es casi seguro que Craig estaría incluido en eso. Las piernas le temblaron a Tweek, por su cabeza había pasado la vaga idea de que esto pasara, pero no pensó que de verdad ocurriera. Max miró con odio a Craig y con un cariño casi desaparecido a Oliver. Tomó con fuerza la mano de su "novio" indicando que no retrocederías así de fácil.

-"¿quieres jugar Max?"- pensó Craig- "no es muy listo meterte con el campeón"

La tensión podía sentirse en el aire, ninguno de los cuatro retrocedía, eran demasiado orgullosos para hacerlo. Incluso Tweek cuando recordaba el robo de su primer beso y su primera esperanza de amor. Esto sería largo, y bastante.

Un día dio paso a otro, una semana a otra, un mes a otro. Una caricia a un beso, todo subía gradualmente de nivel y las demostraciones de cariño estaban condicionadas por una movida en el juego. Como si se tratara de un simple ajedrez. Tweek no podía evitar sentirse mal al hacerlo que hacía, en el fondo de su corazón aún amaba a Craig y sabía que él sentía lo mismo. Pero no había forma de retroceder. Los peones se movieron y esos no se mueven hacia atrás de ninguna manera.

-¿no habrá otra forma?- preguntó Tweek a los dos meses de empezado el juego. Harto ya de fingir tanto tiempo

-si la hubiera ¿no crees que la hubiéramos usado ya?

El rubio nervioso miró el piso tristemente. Nada bueno saldría de esto.

-pásame una esfera- decía Oliver a uno de sus compañeros

El árbol de navidad estaba casi listo, solo le faltaban unos detalles. Era noche buena y los invitados no tardarían en llegar. Cada año Craig hace una fiesta de navidad el día 24 y ese año no sería la excepción. La cafetería estaba perfectamente decorada, había mucha comida y contrataron a un DJ que haría la noche inolvidable. Oliver estaba muy entusiasmado con la fiesta porque en su mayoría la preparo él. En cambio Craig se había encerrado en su oficina a fumar. Cada día que veía a Tweek en los brazos de ese hijo de puta el corazón se le quebraba más.

-escuché que el famoso Craig Tucker tiene novio- dijo Token terminando de arreglarse- tus cartas tenían razón

-no cantes victoria- dijo Clyde leyendo las cartas que había extendido en una mesa- está jugando de nuevo… pero ahora no son dos jugadores… ahora con cuatro…

-háblame en español Clyde

-está peleando con la persona que ama, esto se pondrá feo

Max le ayudaba a Tweek a ponerse la corbata.

-te veo triste

-l-lo estoy ¡Gah! N-no quiero seguir c-con esto

-tienes que continuar, esta noche daremos el gran golpe

-¿g-gran golpe? ¡Gah!

Max le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que se sonrojara en exceso.

-no… no p-puedo… ¡Gah!

-solo es fingir Tweek

-n-no lo sé… v-vamos tarde ¡Gah!

El lugar estaba perfectamente arreglado. Oliver recibía a los invitados con una sonrisa que se borró cuando vio llegar a Max y a Tweek. La música se escuchaba muy a penas, permitiendo a los presentes platicar. Los últimos en llegar fueron Clyde y Token. Las puertas se cerraron y la fiesta dio oficialmente inicio.

En una mesa se sentaron Max y Tweek, en una de enfrente se sentaron Craig y Oliver. El pelinegro y el castaño se lanzaban miradas de odio mientras demostraban cariño a su "pareja" en cambio los dos rubio a penas y cruzaban miradas.

-lo ves- dijo Clyde a su novio- están jugando con fuego

-no creía que Tweek aceptara caer tan bajo- dijo Token

El afroamericano investigó un poco sobre el nuevo empleado de su amigo. Lo suficiente como para poder decir lo que dijo

-él es alguien calmado que no le gusta meterse en esas cosas- dijo bebiendo un sorbo del contenido de su vaso- Max debió planear todo

-las cartas me marcaron algo, espero que se cumpla

-¿me dirás qué es?

-no aquí, hay demasiada gente

-¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije?- le preguntó Max a Tweek dándole una taza de café

-e-es demasiado M-Max… p-podría enojarse m-mucho

-ese es el plan Tweek

El rubio nervioso negó con la cabeza, se negaba rotundamente. Max soltó un suspiro, esta tardaría mucho tiempo.

-me parece que esto será tardado- dijo Token dejando su vaso en la mesa donde se habían sentado

-¿Cómo no te da frío con esas bebidas?- le preguntó Clyde

-dime genio adivino ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar?

-no mucho, pero eso si intervenimos

-¿intervenir? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-tengo un plan que dará punto final a este estúpido juego

La mirada de Clyde asustó a Token, estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer y eso era rarísimo en él. Token tomó su mano, sonrojando al castaño, Clyde solo se pone así de serio cuando se trata de ayudar a alguien, en el amor o en cualquier otra cosa.

Tweek no podía soportar tanta presión sobre sus hombros, ni siquiera la cafeína en su sangre lograba calmarlo lo suficiente. Se puso de pie.

-v-voy al b-baño ¡Gah!

Pensar que todo ese embrollo inició exactamente por eso, tal vez podía solucionarlo de esa misma manera. Craig también se puso de pie, él no le avisó nada a Oliver que se quedó solo en la mesa. Las pequeñas miradas que le daba a Max no serían suficientes para conseguir el ansiado perdón. El rubio estaba por entrar al baño cuando Craig le cerró la puerta. Sentía la respiración agitada de su jefe en su nuca y temblaba aún más.

-¿a qué demonios juegas Tweek?- dijo Craig controlando notablemente su ira

-e-eso ya l-lo sabes t-tú… e-estas j-jugando la m-mismo ¡Gah!

De un movimiento Tweek terminó contra la pared y Craig viéndolo directamente a los ojos, como cuando lo besó meses atrás.

-para esto, no ganarás

-¿C-Cómo sabes e-eso? t-tienes miedo q-que te g-gane ¡Gah!

A pesar de temblar como nunca en su vida Tweek se mantenía firma ante la poderosa presencia de su jefe.

-esto no fue tu idea

-t-tampoco f-fue tuya… ¿verdad? ¡Gah!- dijo Tweek sarcásticamente. Nunca en su vida había actuado así, desconocía la razón por la que lo hacía, pero no tenía tiempo de detenerse y pensar demasiado las cosas

-ya déjalo en paz Craig- la voz de Max- no seas celoso

La sonrisa de su empleado hizo que Craig sintiera que estaba a punto de cometer un crimen, más precisamente un asesinato. Bajó la guardia y Tweek pudo deslizarse y llegar con Max a tiempo, estaba por matarlo.

-l-lo haré- susurró Tweek a su "novio"

Max cerró con llave la puerta de su oficina y se giró hacia Tweek, que se había sentado en su silla.

-s-solo es fingir…- murmuró Tweek

Craig regresó a la mesa donde se suponía que estaría Oliver.

-¿ha visto a Max?- preguntó a sus compañeros que salían de u pasillo donde estaba la oficina del gerente

-se encerró con Tweek en su oficina

El jefe alcanzó a escuchar eso… no sería capaces de… ¿o sí? Como una fiera empujó a los empleados e intentó abrir la puerta de la oficina. La golpeó con fuerza al notar que estaba puesto el candado. Se escuchó la cerradura abrirse y Craig dio un paso atrás para que se abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Max con la camisa desabotonada y unas marcas rojas en el cuello

Craig se quedó helado al ver las marcas que tenía Max. Tweek no podría… Dios no podía… Max rodó los ojos y le cerró la puerta a un pasmado Craig. Tweek le cambió el canal a la televisión que tenía Max en su oficina.

-¿C-Como hiciste l-las marcas? ¡Gah!

-es pintura, no puedo creer que se lo haya tragado. El amor te hace un verdadero pendejo

-"¿amor?"- se preguntó Tweek- "¿sentirá eso por mí de verdad?"

Pasaron unas dos horas en la oficina para luego salir y encontrarse con un chico de cabello castaño.

-tú debes ser el famoso Tweek, mi nombre es Clyde

-m-mucho gusto ¡Gah!

-oye Tweek, ¿no les gustaría ir con Token y conmigo a Central Park? ¿Si conoces Central Park verdad?

El rubio negó con la cabeza

-bueno, nos vemos mañana ahí a las 10 eso te incluye a ti Max. Cerca del banco hay una estatua, ahí nos encontramos

El gerente se esforzó por sonreír. Tweek se había entusiasmado por la idea, tendrían que ir.

Craig se encerró en su oficina junto con Oliver, pero se la pasó fumando como chimenea, la rabia corría por él y el cigarro era lo único que lo lograba calmar, aunque fuera solo un poco. Oliver sentía que su alma se salió de su cuerpo, no reaccionaba con nada, ni siquiera con la asfixiante atmosfera de la oficina, Token tuvo que tocar un buen rato para que le abrieran.

-¿Qué te pasa Craig?- dijo Token haciéndose el que no sabía- pensé que te la pasabas bien

-¿Qué coño quieres Token?

-venía a invitarlos a Central Park mañana a las 10 ¿vienen?

-¿se nota que estoy tan aburrido?- dijo Craig apagando su cigarro y sacando otro rápidamente

La mañana de navidad amaneció demasiado fría, Tweek recibió una llamada de sus padres que le deseaban feliz navidad. Deseaba que eso pudiera ser cierto.

Central Park había sido adornado con motivos navideños y algunos artistas realizaban unos números frente a la gente que ahí estaba. La nieve caía calmadamente, como suele caer en Colorado. Max y Tweek se acercaban al lugar donde quedaron de verse con Clyde y Token. Craig caminaba sin muchas ganas, solo quería olvidarse un momento de ese rubio. Mientras que Oliver intentaba lo mismo, pero con Max. Token se frotaba las manos, nervioso.

-tranquilo ¿recuerdas el plan?

-la mierda de plan

-dime una vez que mis planes hayan fallado- Token estaba por hablar peor fue interrumpido- ahí vienen

Al verse las dos parejas la sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Pero Clyde habló antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo.

-Max, Oliver, hay algo que quiero mostrarles

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Clyde ya arrastraba a los dos empleados a un lugar apartado del punto done se encontraron. Un árbol estaba adornado con motivos navideños, era alto y brillaba más que otros.

-¿no les parece hermoso?- dijo Clyde

Max miró de reojo a su amigo Oliver. Por unos minutos un ambiente incómodo se posó sobre ellos. La música navideña dominaba en el lugar y las risas, luces rojas y verdes daban el ambiente perfecto para la felicidad y el perdón de todos. Ojalá surtiera efecto en ese dos.

-¿Por qué andas con Tweek?- preguntó Oliver en voz baja

-¿Por qué andas con Craig?- se la regresó Max

Oliver frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué te acostaste con Tweek?

-¿Por qué te acostaste con Craig?

El rubio apretó los puños.

-Tú no amas a Tweek

- Tú no amas a Craig

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- dijo Oliver alzando un poco más la voz y poniéndose delante de él

-lo mismo pregunto. Dijo Max cruzando los brazos- todo lo que hago, pienso o siento es lo mismo que tú haces, piensas o sientes Oliver

El de ojos azules se sonrojó notablemente ante lo que dijo Max. En su cabeza tenía muy presente que amaba a Max, que pensaba que nunca harían buena pareja y que estaba jugando con ellos.

-lo… ¿lo mismo?

Max se sonrojó al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Tragó saliva, nervioso.

-sí…- le volvió a confirmar

Oliver estaba por decir algo cuando un grupo de gente empezó a caminar bastante rápido al lugar donde se suponía que estaban Craig, Tweek y Token. Clyde dejó de ver el árbol y miró extrañado el conjunto de gente. Al principio pensó que era un artista ofreciendo un pequeño espectáculo, entonces se dio cuenta, si era un espectáculo, pero un que incluía a sus tres amigos.

Craig miraba enojado a Tweek. Este le devolvía la mirada enojada mientras que Token comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado hacer esto.

-¿por qué juegas con esto?- dijo Craig sacando un cigarrillo

-t-tú siempre h-has hecho e-esto ¡Gah! N-no te i-importan los s-sentimientos d-de ¡Gah! Los demás

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Max te llenó la cabeza de mentiras

-e-es cierto t-tú olvidaste l-lo que p-pasó e-en octubre ¡Gah! P-pero yo n-no

-no me hagas despedirte- dijo Craig levantando la voz

-¿P-por qué? ¿P-por tener u-un novio q-que no e-eres tú? ¡¿P-por qué no d-dejaré que m-me cojas? ¡Gah!

La gente había volteado a verlos. Token al darse cuenta trató de calmarlos un poco.

-chicos, luego discuten eso

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te quería para eso?

-e-es para l-lo único q-que quieres a l-las p-personas ¡Gah! S-solo como u-una forma d-de c-calmar tu impulso s-sexual

Un pequeño círculo se cerró alrededor de ellos. Con gente que deseaba escuchar la jugosa discusión. Tweek no pensó decir esas cosas ni en sueños, pero Craig Tucker lo tenía totalmente harto, no por la forma en que se portaba, no por jugar con él, si no porque de verdad se había enamorado de ese maldito crabrón. Craig quería hacer que Tweek callara, le dolía escuchar eso, todas eran verdades. Y no podía soportar que se las gritara la persona que más amaba en el jodido mundo.

-yo no busco eso

-¡C-Claro que sí! ¡Gah!

-¡¿Qué carajo quieres de mí Tweek?- explotó Craig

-¡lo mismo me pregunto de ti Craig!- dijo sin tartamudear y sin su tic nervioso

El amor te hace idiota, te hace la persona más feliz del mundo, pero también puede convertirte en una verdadera fiera. Eso era lo que le pasaba a Tweek. Max y Oliver llegaron acompañados de Clyde y se abrieron camino por entre la cantidad de gente que miraba boquiabierta la escena que hicieron los dos jovencitos. Craig hizo sus manos puños y le lanzó un golpe a Tweek que por suerte Max y Oliver detuvieron. Craig forcejeó; Clyde y Token se acercaron para calmarlo mientras Tweek miraba agitado la pelea.

-¡paren!- gritaba Max- ¡ya basta Craig!

-¡no hasta que el muy cabrón se disculpe!- decía el dueño de Coffe's Company

-¡está bien! ¡Lo siento!-gritó Oliver

Todos se detuvieron al instante.

-perdóname Max, por no darme cuenta antes de lo mucho que te amo y hacer que llegáramos a este punto

Craig se calmó y lo soltaron. Oliver empezó a llorar, miraba el suelo triste. Las mejillas de Max ardían, siguió su corazón después de tanto tiempo y abrazó al rubio.

-perdóname tú Oliver, no debí planear esto

-no hay nada que ver, circulen- empezaron a decir Token y Clyde al más puro estilo del oficial Barbrady, a la gente para que se fuera y que poco a poco se disipó

-te amo Max- dijo Oliver viéndolo a los ojos

-y yo a ti Oliver

Sellaron esas palabras con un beso.

La navidad, la época más maravillosa del año se había convertido en una mierda para Craig y para Tweek.

El pelinegro entraba a su pent-house. Marcaba un número, la única persona en la que podía confiar.

-acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida- el dijo a su entrañable amigo Damien

-yo hice lo mismo, pero anoche- dijo el anticristo

-no hay forma de solucionar esto, acabo de perder a Tweek para siempre Damien

-y yo acabo de perder a Pip para siempre Craig

Tweek lloraba acostado en su sofá. ¿Por qué había reaccionado tan explosivamente? Dios que tremendo idiota.

-mi o-oportunidad se p-perdió- le dijo a su británico amigo

-igual que la mía- dijo Pip

-no puedo c-creer que f-fui tan p-pendejo

-y yo no puedo creer que fui tan ingenuo

La navidad más triste en la vida de esos dos. El pino de navidad en ambas casas lucía tan vivo sus corazones tan destrozados. Deberían haber hablado en el momento justo, o al menos al mismo tiempo que lo dijo Oliver. Se quedaron callados, incapaces de pedir perdón. Dos simples palabras que son fáciles de pronunciar, quien las dice primero suele ser quien ama más. Quizás no se amaban tanto como creían.

Fue una visita muy amarga a Central Park. Una que combinada con el juego de amor creó una reacción que explotó al contacto con el frío aire del invierno en Nueva York.

Coffe's Company no abriría hasta el 2 de enero. Nunca antes había hecho eso Craig. Le afectó la pelea. Tweek de todas maneras no tenía ganas de trabajar y era un tiempo de calidad para Max y Oliver.

Sería un triste año nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Los dejo con la tristeza de esos dos.<strong>

**La próxima vez que los vean será el final de su historia así solo les queda esperar.**

**Regresaremos con Damien y Pip en el siguiente cap.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	11. Navidad en Los Ángeles

**Hola a todos.**

**Historia: ¿Estudias o trabajas?**

**Título del capítulo: Navidad en Los Ángeles**

**Pareja: Damien y Pip**

**Número: 11/18**

**Canción del capítulo anterior adivinado por EmyCherry, WxTxR, Neko-uke, LittleMalory y ShinigamiJazzDark89. Intenten con esta. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: "Navidad en Los Ángeles"<strong>

"_Solo baila, vas a estar bien"_

El mismo baile de navidad de mierda al que todos los años debía asistir, pensó que Víctor le diría algo importante, en vez de darle su invitación y la de un posible acompañante. Llevaban más de dos meses grabando y se tomarían del 25 al 1 de enero de vacaciones, la última semana del año. ¿Por qué demonios quería una invitación extra? Cerró la puerta de la casa y miró la foto que tenía en la mesa de centro. El electo entero se tomó una foto el primer día de grabaciones, él estaba entre los dos protagonistas. Se quedó viendo fijamente la imagen de pio. Una loca idea cruzó su mente. Sabía que causaría más problemas a su ya muy confundido corazón, pero estaba cerrando la puerta del auto frente a la casa de Pip cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Una casa de clase media en un barrio pobre de Los Ángeles. Tocó el timbre y esperó en la entrada. Harry abrió sin imaginarse quien podría estar del otro lado. Abrió los ojos de par en par y su boca se separó intentando hablar.

-lamento molestarlo señor ¿se encuentra Pip?

-¿Quién es tío Harry?- escuchó la voz del británico

Harry estaba paralizado, al no recibir respuesta Pip se acercó a la puerta.

-Damien… que sorpresa… perdona a mi tío, se emociona con facilidad… pasa- dijo haciendo a un lado a su tío

El anticristo miraba la sala de su actor. Harry estaba frente a él un poco menos impresionado, pero de todas maneras lo veía con esos ojos de "soy tu más grande fan".

-¿quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó Pip

-no… solo venía a…- Damien sacó la invitación extra que tenía para el baile- a invitarle al baile de navidad de la cadena

Pip miró incrédulo la invitación. La tomó pensando que esto era un sueño y que se esfumaría en cuento la agarrara. Pero no fue así.

-será la premier de la serie y me dijeron que podía llevar a alguien- le explicó Damien

-¿por qué a mí?

Las mejillas del productor se sonrojaron un poco, sorprendiendo a Harry.

-porque eres el protagonista Pip… debo irme, vendré por ti mañana en la noche ¿de acuerdo?

El inglés solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Malditas sean las estúpidas corbatas. Era lo que pasaba por la mente de pio mientras terminaba de arreglarse para ir al baile navideño. Un elegante traje de color negro lo hacía verse muy serio y formal; los zapatos nuevos y una pendeja corbata que nos sabía ni como chingados amarrarla.

-se te hace tarde- dijo su tío entrando al cuarto- déjame ayudarte con eso

Las manos de Pip temblaban, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-sobrino… perdóname por lo que te dije sobre… que Damien nunca te amaría…

Pip miró extrañado a su tío.

-pero debes comprender que eso podría ser un banquete para la prensa. Thorn no tiene ni un escándalo, deben estar ansiosos de darle uno

-es tu última oportunidad Raúl- dijo su jefa

-le prometo que esta vez sí conseguiré una foto

-más te vale

El reloj marcaba las siete y ya estaba muy oscuro afuera. Damien no debía tardarse en llegar.

-prométeme que no harás una locura sobrino

-¿por qué cambiaste de opinión sobre lo de Damien?

Harry estaba por contestarle cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, el momento había llegado.

Damien se había arreglado para la ocasión. No porque quisiera verse bien y darle gusto a la prensa y a la cadena, si no porque quería verse bien para Pip. Tocó el timbre un poco nervioso ¿Damien Thorn nervioso? Esas palabras nunca antes habían estado juntas. Al abrirse la puerta, quedó maravillado por esa imagen de Pip. Se veía increíblemente apuesto. Seguramente muchas chicas irían detrás de él en cuanto la serie saliera al aire. La sangre le hirvió al pensar eso.

-regresó más tarde tío Harry- se despidió Pip

El auto de Damien era de color negro y último modelo, impresionó mucho a Pip. Al entrar en él, Pip clavo sus ojos en su productor. Damien al notarlo le dijo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿no vas a darme unas reglas?

Una ligera sonrisa se asomó por los labios del anticristo.

-solo… no tomes, no fumes, no aceptes droga, que no te vean con una chica y sonríale a la prensa. Eso es todo lo que se debe hacer para sobrevivir a una fiesta en Los Ángeles

Pip no pudo evitar sonreír, veía un cambio de actitud en su jefe y eso le agradaba. Era una pequeña ventana llamada posibilidad. Una que anhelaba ver.

La ciudad iluminada en la noche era un espectáculo que Pip admiraba todas las noches y que seguía causándole una gran impresión. Adoraba como se veía. La noche buena era un poco más fría que días anteriores, pero no como eran los días en Colorado.

-una cosa más Philip… la prensa podría hacerte preguntas que no tienen sentido, cuando pase eso solo voltea a verlos y sonríeles, no digas nada, podrían usarlo en tu contra

El auto se detuvo afuera de un elegante salón, una alfombra les daba la bienvenida. Al abrir Pip la puerta se encontró por primera vez con esas cámaras con flashes cegadores. Todos lo miraban con suma atención. Pendientes de cada movimiento, era su primer encuentro con el monstruo que era la prensa de espectáculos. Damien se paró a su lado y sonrió a las cámaras. Pip lo imitó, sintiendo como su cara empezaba a calentarse. Caminaron por dicha alfombra hasta llegar al interior del salón.

-son parásitos- dijo Damien una vez adentro

Pip abrió los ojos de par en par. Cientos de personas estaban en dicho salón, estrellas de la televisión, el cine y uno que otro conductor o reportero privilegiado.

-él es… ¿Tom Cruise [1]?- dijo boquiabierto al ver al famoso actor

Damien sonrió y se acercaron más a la multitud que hablaba, reía y tomaba un poco de vino de diversas clases.

-no puede ser… Nicole Kidman [1]

El productor no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-es… no puede… es John Travolta [1]…

Damien rió un poco más fuerte. La cara sorprendida, sonrojada y sobre todo feliz de Pip, le estaba alegrando el corazón como nada lo había hecho antes. Víctor vio al productor a lo lejos y fue inmediatamente hacia él.

-Damien, me alegra que por fin le hayas dado uso a la invitación extra que te doy cada año

Pip miraba hacia todos lados. Estaba entre los grandes, cientos de estrellas y pronto se convertiría en una más de ellas.

-la proyección está por empezar, deberías dejar que dijera algo

-le preguntaré si quiere… Pip…

El inglés regresó su atención a su acompañante

-¿te gustaría decir algo al presentar la serie?

En un segundo se puso pálido.

-si no quiere no tienes que hacerlo- dijo Víctor

-yo… no sé…

-bueno, piénsalo en lo que termino de arreglar todo- dijo Víctor

El jefe de Damien se fue para terminar con los preparativos.

-¿no sabes que decir o estás muy nervioso?- inquirió Damien

-las dos cosas- respondió el inglés

-¿te gustaría conocerlos?- dijo señalando a los tres artistas que había mencionado antes

-¿c-conocerlos?

-sí, ven, te los presentaré

Ese bien podría haber sido un sueño lodo del cual despertaría de un momento a otro, pero no lo era, era tan real que incluso asustaba. Su cara estaba roja cuando conoció a los tres artistas que vio. Casi se desmaya cuando ellos dijeron su nombre. Ahora comprendía la reacción de su tío al encontrarse en la puerta a Damien el día anterior. El momento cúspide de la noche llegó cuando todas las luces se apagaron y en un pequeño escenario se encendió un reflector con Víctor dentro de él. Damien llevó a Pip al escenario, hablara o no debía estar ahí.

-les agradecemos su presencia en el baile de navidad. Pero no solo celebramos eso esta noche. También nuestro compañero Damien nos presentará el primer capítulo de su nueva producción que protagoniza el joven Philip Pirrup

La luz le dio a Pip directamente, toda la gente aplaudió, su sueño se materializaba frente a sus ojos y sentía que lloraría de un segundo a otro.

-¿te gustaría decir algo Philip?- preguntó Víctor

El rubio se acercó al micrófono y dijo lo único que pudo antes de que su voz se cortara.

-gracias…

Las lágrimas cayeron sin que Pip lograra detenerlas. El aplauso del público lo hizo sentirse bien. Al momento de verse en la pantalla sintió mucha vergüenza, quizás no era un actor de Oscar pero se defendía bastante bien. Lo único que aún vagaba por su cabeza eran las enseñanzas de Damien que no lograba comprender.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su traje su cajetilla de cigarros. No la encontró, esperaba no haber cometido un error al dejar a Pip solo.

-ten- dijo Christophe ofreciéndole un cigarro- no pensé que vinieras con ese chico

-¿te invitaron?

-a mi no, a Gregory

-¿aceptaste venir a una fiesta por el nacimiento del hijo del Dios en el que ni siquiera crees?

-si no venía yo no vendría Gregory, y vaya que quería verlo vestido de traje

Damien se sonrojó un poco. Era la misma razón por la que llevó a Pip.

-¿te preocupa algo?- dijo al cansarse del silencio ¿tiene que ver con el proyecto?

-el proyecto es un éxito Chris

Mole frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

-¿entonces se trata de ese chico?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es sobre él?- dijo ardiendo en vergüenza

-tú solo te delatas Damien

-¿delatar qué?

Christophe rodó los ojos.

-¿delatar qué?- le repitió el anticristo

-admítelo, te movió el tapete- dijo con una sonrisa que se transformó en una pequeña risa

-yo no soy marica

-y yo no soy un mercenario… ese es Stan… hablando en serio Damien ¿ya le dijiste que eres el anticristo?

Cierto, se olvidó por completo de mencionar eso. Pip era un chico bueno, huiría si se enterara que su productor que esta perdidamente enamorado de él es el anticristo.

-mierda- dijo apagando su cigarro con el pie

Pip buscaba entre la enorme cantidad de gente una cara conocida. Todos le miraban bien, pero se sentía muy intimidado. Ir a la deriva así como así.

-Pip- dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato- no pensé que vendrías a la fiesta

Gregory le miraba alegremente.

-vine con Damien

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del caballero británico.

-¿Qué te parece el ambiente artístico?

-bien… es solo que… es un poco difícil ignorar la cantidad de alcohol y droga que hay- dijo al ver una bandeja repleta de vasos con una bebida embriagante y unas sospechosas bolsitas con polvo blanco

-solo no aceptes nada y estarás bien… nadie te obligará…

-¿entonces por qué ellos si lo hacen?

-dicen que llega un momento de tu carrera en que los pruebas, pero si no has llegado a ese punto no tienes motivos para hacerlo

-pensé que sería un poco más… asfixiante…

-no te confundas, ese es el ambiente que da Damien, no el de todos los artistas

Pip respiró tratando de tranquilizarse. Un mesero se acercó con una de las famosas charolas. Cuando Pip la vio tan cerca se puso pálido y tembló un poco como su amigo de la infancia Tweek.

-¿gustan?

-no gracias- respondió Gregory divertido por la reacción de Philip

Damien y Christophe entraron de nuevo a la fiesta de navidad. Buscando a los dos rubios. Os vieron a lo lejos y caminaron hacia ellos. Pip dio un paso atrás y chochó por accidente con Damien. El anticristo vio la cara asustada de Pip y el mesero que se alejaba.

-se lo nata lo novato- dijo Christophe aguantando la risa

-p-perdona Damien… es que yo…

La sonrisa que Damien tenía en los labios le tranquilizó. Christophe se acercó más a su novio y le dijo al oído.

-digas lo que digas Damien sonriendo me asusta más que verlo enojado

Gregory estaba por contestarle cuando la música se hizo más fuerte y las luces se encendieron en la pista de baile. El rostro de El Topo se iluminó, tomó rápidamente a su novio del brazo y dijo feliz.

-ven Gregory, vamos a bailar

-Christophe… no…

Muy tarde, Ze Mole lo había arrastrado a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar. Mierda con él, exactamente por eso no quería traerlo. Damien miró a Pip no muy convencido de lo que haría, pero como cuando lo invitó, su cuerpo reaccionó antes.

-¿quieres bailar Pip?

El inglés se puso rojo pero aceptó la invitación.

-siento ser tan inseguro Damien…

-Pip…- dijo Damien viéndolo a los ojos sin provocarle el menor miedo, esos ojos rojos se veían lindos- solo baile, vas a estar bien… mientras estés conmigo

Ese momento fue como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, los ojos rojos de su productor no se apartaban y lo veían con una tierna dulzura. No era el mejor bailarín de mundo pero se defendía bastante bien, Gregory miraba a esa pareja, enojando a su novio.

-hacen muy buena pareja

-disfrútalos mientras puedas- dijo Chris- porque cuando Damien le diga que es el anticristo Philip correrá más rápido que nadie

Cierto, ese detalle aún no estaba aclarado. Damien lo sabía pero solo quería disfrutar el momento, bailar con Pip. Luego se preocuparía de su incierto futuro.

-espero que te equivoques- dijo el rubio viéndolo a los ojos

Luego de un buen rato de bailar Damien y Pip salieron al pequeño jardín para tomar un poco de aire. Una sonrisa marcaba el rostro del inglés, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca en su vida. De nuevo la duda llegó a su mente, se encontraba solo con Damien y no grabarían toda la siguiente semana, era la oportunidad de preguntarle.

-Damien… aun no entiendo lo que me dijiste el primer día… eso de… actuar con sentimiento

El anticristo volteó a verlo, qué más podía esperar de Pip.

-es simple… ten miedo cuando dice que lo tengas… tenlo de verdad, siéntelo… ten amor cuando… dice que lo tengas…

La luz de la luna caía graciosamente en la cabeza de Pip, dándole una imagen angelical y hermosa que el pelinegro no podía soportar más. Se acercó a Pip, sin dejar de ver esos bellos labios.

-miedo ya he tenido- dijo acercándose él también a su productor- pero amor… nunca…

Unieron sus labios en ese pequeño jardín y debajo de la luna que estaba completamente llena. A Pip ya no le importaba la fama, la fortuna, todo lo que antes deseaba pasó a segundo plano, ahora tenía lo que más quería, besar a Damien, sentirlo con él y que le correspondía. Damien sintió su corazón latir con mucha fuerza, sus mejillas ardían y estaba feliz, por primera vez en la vida se sentía realizado y completo. Ninguno de sus triunfos anteriores de comparaba con tener a Pip en ese instante; besarlo y jamás dejarlo ir. En un arbusto cercano Raúl reaccionaba, tenía que tomar esa foto, la había esperado dos meses y había hecho que se colara a la fiesta a pesar de toda la seguridad y las grandes consecuencias que tendría si era descubierto. Las manos de Pip se pusieron en la nuca de Damien, acercándolo, mientras que los brazos del anticristo rodearon la pequeña cintura de Pip. Era su empelado, su actor principal, una jugosa nota para cualquier revista de Los Ángeles, podría ser el final de su carrera. Disfrutaba tanto aquel beso que no reaccionó hasta que sus ojos resintieron el tercer flash de la cámara de Raúl. Se separó de Pip y vio fijamente al reportero que intentó correr. Estiró la mano hacia adelante y luego la tiró hacia él, trayendo al paparazzi sin tocarlo. El rubio vio sorprendido ese acto sobrenatural.

-dame esa cámara- dijo al paparazzi en el suelo

-no importa que me la quites, el mundo se enterará…

Damien vio un destello rojo en la cadera del chico, su celular estaba encendido y su jefa escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su fotógrafo decía.

-…de todas maneras todos se enteraran que el famoso Damien Thorn estaba…

Los ojos del productor se pusieron rojos, lanzó una bola de fuego al aparato del chico, quemándolo. Raúl se lo quitó asustado ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Damien lanzó otra bola de fuego a la cámara que aun estaba entre sus manos haciendo que la aventara.

-lárgate de aquí antes de que te mate

Raúl se levantó temblando y desapareció entre la negrura de la noche. Habilidad innata en cualquier paparazzi.

-Damien…- dijo Pip con miedo

-perdona por no haberlo dicho antes

-decir… ¿Qué…?- se atrevió a preguntar aunque ya tenía una idea muy clara sobre lo que era

-Pip… yo…- los ojos rojos de Damien se encontraron los asustados orbes azules del inglés- soy el anticristo…

Gregory ladeó la cabeza que estaba apoyada en el hombro de su novio para ver por uno de los cristales el rostro asustado de Pip. Supo de inmediato lo ocurrido.

-tú…- dijo Pip reprimiendo mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes- tú…

Unas pequeñas lágrimas fueron derramadas, tanto por los ojos de Pip como los de Damien. Gregory y Christophe se dieron prisa para llegar al jardín donde estaban sus amigos. Philip no sabía que sentir, ya lo sospechaba y aún así se enamoró, con la esperanza de que no fuera verdad. En el fondo sabía que eso pasaría ¿por qué se dejó engañar por esa estúpida esperanza? Hizo lo único que su cuerpo le marcó hacer. Se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar ante la mirada triste del francés y el inglés. Damien lloraba por primera vez en su vida, eran lágrimas que no provenían de sus ojos solamente, si no desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¿sobrino? ¿Cómo regresaste?- dijo Harry al ver que Pip llegaba sin Damien- ¿Sobrino?

El rostro destrozado de Pip hizo que callara, que no preguntara más. Es doloroso no conseguir lo que se desea, pero conseguirlo y que este se te sea arrebatado de tajo es algo terrible para cualquier persona y más Pip.

El día de navidad, el más feliz de todo el año se convirtió en el más miserable para los dos, Damien se encerró en su casa y se negó a recibir a nadie. Desconectó el teléfono y no usó la computadora para nada. Pip cenó con su tío y abrió los típicos regalos, pero sin concretar una sonrisa puro en su rostro. Le seguía matando lo que vio la noche anterior.

-cuando quieras hablar…- dijo su tío- ten pro seguro que yo te escucharé

Las horas pasaron como suspiros para Pip y como interminable tortura para el hijo de Satanás. Sabían que solo había una persona en todo el mundo que podría consolarlos. Levantaron la bocina del teléfono y marcaron un número que no era de Los Ángeles. Si no de Nueva York. Solo para encontrarse con el mismo sentimiento de tristeza del otro lado de la línea.

-acabo de cometer el peor error de mi vida- dijo la voz quebrada de su mejor amigo Craig

-yo hice lo mismo, pero anoche- dijo uniéndose a la tristeza que debía sentir Tucker

-no hay forma de solucionar esto, acabo de perder a Tweek para siempre Damien

-y yo acabo de perder a Pip para siempre Craig- dijo el hijo de Satanás con tristeza

-mi o-oportunidad se p-perdió- dijo un devastado Tweek

-igual que la mía- dijo el británico

-no puedo c-creer que f-fui tan p-pendejo

-y yo no puedo creer que fui tan ingenuo

Gregory miraba caer la lluvia que repentinamente azotaba Los Ángeles. Christophe lo abrazaba por la espalda como si lo consolara.

-ya no hay remedio- dijo el inglés

-eso está por verse- dijo Christophe con seguridad- esto no se acaba hasta que aparezcan los créditos en la pantalla

-los créditos ya aparecieron

-te confundes, fue solo un corte comercial- dijo sonriente

El golpeteo en la puerta de Damien era muy molesto. El anticristo harto de aquel ruido abrió la puerta.

-finalmente- exclamó Víctor un poco enojado- si no fuera a traerte buenas noticias…

Thorn lo miraba sin expresión.

-he decidió entregarte esta película- dijo dándole el guión- ven el dos de enero a mi oficina, lo discutiremos con calma

Eso era lo que más había querido Damien por cinco años, pero sin estar Pip a su lado deseaba más tirarse por una ventana que dirigir esa película.

En fin, así es la navidad en Los Ángeles.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Son los tres de los cuatro famosos que se mencionaron en el episodio donde Stan se vuelve el profeta de una religión y que es la reencarnación de un escritor de ciencia ficción <strong>

**Si lo sé, un poco triste pero esto no es una tragedia. Obviamente se van a reconciliar.**

**El siguiente será el Style que los dejará sorprendidas de eso estoy segura.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	12. Universidad de Chicago

**Hola a todos...**

**Historia: ¿Estudias o trabajas?**

**Título del capítulo: Universidad de Chicago**

**Pareja: Stan y Kyle**

**Número: 12/18**

**Canción del capítulo anterior adivinado por Neko-uke, LittleMalory y ShinigamiJazzDark89. No dije que la canción del Creek era Love Game y la del Dip fue Just Dance las dos de Lady gaga. Traten con esta. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: "Universidad de Chicago"<strong>

"_Nos dimos un beso francés en el metro"_

El timbre marcó el inicio de las vacaciones navideñas. Kyle salía de su última clase, estaba emocionado y no era para menos. Ese día su familia llegaría de visita a Chicago y Stan lo acompañaría al aeropuerto a recibirlos. Quedó de verse con el chico de pompón rojo en el edificio principal, pero se encontró antes con su compañero Gary, que pasaría las vacaciones en la ciudad de Dallas con su familia en casa de una prima.

-me alegra verte antes de que te vayas Gary- dijo Kyle animado- así podré desearte una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo

-lo mismo te deseo Kyle- dijo el mormón abrazándolo

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que Gary le contó esa verdad a Kyle y nunca más se volvió a tocar el tema entre los dos compañeros de cuarto. Kyle porque no quería mencionarlo y Gary por respeto al judío.

-escuché lo de están- dijo ignorando la razón de su silencio

-¿Qué con eso?- inquirió el judío

-ten mucho cuidad Kyle ¿sí?

Gary cortó el abrazo y le sonrió a su amigo antes de pedir un taxi para irse al aeropuerto. Dejaba al pelirrojo desprotegido, pero que más podía hacer. Un pequeño pedazo de su razón confiaba todavía en Stan. Lo rescató como prometió y se enamoró. Jamás dejaría que algo le pasara.

Kyle continuó con su camino sin hacerle mucho caso a la advertencia del mormón, en lo referente a Stan sabía que podía mentirle. Stan lo esperaba justo en el lugar indicado. Le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y caminó hacia él.

-¿vamos?

Kyle asintió.

Sheila Broflovski nunca cambiaría, se pasó todo el vuelo quejándose de una u otra cosa. Gerald e Ike adoptaban la misma posición de aburrimiento cuando le daban dicho ataques. Menos mal que ya estaban tocando el suelo e Illinois. Las maletas se tardaban y Gerald le avisaba a su primogénito que ya habían arribado. Soportar a su madre era difícil para Ike cuando Kyle estaba con él, ahora solo sentía que lo asfixiaba. Finalmente la última y jodida maleta apareció; ahora por fin podrían ir al dicho hotel. Kyle esperaba impaciente, no veía a sus progenitores desde septiembre. Stan tomó su mano intentando calmarlo, logrando solo sonrojarlo.

-mi madre presume todo el tiempo que estoy en la Universidad de Chicago- dijo Kyle abriendo un poco más su corazón- no me parece que sea algo de lo que deba presumir

-no lo sé- respondió Stanley- si mi hijo fuera a esa Universidad desde un lugar tan alejado como Colorado también estaría orgulloso

Kyle sonrió, vio hacia la sala de espera y se encontró a sus padres, se puso de pie y los recibió.

-mamá, papá, él es Stanley Marsh, un amigo de la escuela

-encantados- dijeron Gerald y Sheila

-es un hotel espacioso- dijo Sheila al entrar a su cuarto del hotel

Stan y Kyle cargaban la mayoría de las maletas con cosas innecesarias. Las dejaron en el suelo y el pelinegro dijo

-me gustaría presentarles a mi familia… viven cerca de aquí

-Sharon Marsh- decía la madre de Stan

-Sheila Broflovski- se presentaba la madre de Kyle

Los Marsh y los Broflovski parecían estar destinados a conocerse porque no pasaron ni dos minutos para que se pusieran a platicar como si de viejos amigos se tratase. Ike se llevó bien con Stan y Shelly por suerte no pudo ir a casa por navidad.

-sería un placer que vinieran a la cena- invitó Sharon

-nos encantaría ¿verdad Gerald?- dijo contenta Sheila

-pero si somos judíos

-no importa, ellos festejan navidad y nosotros janucá

Kyle se emocionó, pasaría más tiempo con Stan. Marsh se notaba impaciente.

-nos vemos Stan- dijo Kyle cuando llegó la hora de regresar al hotel

-espero que pronto- le dijo Stan coqueteando sutilmente

Al cerrar la puerta se topó con la mirada burlona de su padre

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿te gustó? Sharon, nuestro hijo Stan enamorado

-por Dios papá

El chico del pompón rojo se ponía una camiseta de color negro y cargaba su pistola antes de asegurarse de que sus padres estuvieran dormidos y salir por la ventana a la fría noche en Chicago. La nieve le impidió un poco moverse, llegando con más retraso a la junta con sus compañeros.

-lamento la tardanza- se excusó Marsh- mis padres no se iban a dormir, ya estaba desesperado

-¿y eso por qué?- le preguntó Kevin dejando de leer su periódico

-leerás mucho las noticias- dijo Ruby- pero no sabes ni en qué día vives Kevin, es época de navidad, de unión familiar y todas esas mierdas

-prefiero no recordar cuantos días llevo de "muerto" y sin poder hablar con mi hermanito- se defendió McCormick

Stan tomó asiento en la pequeña sala que tenía Kevin en su improvisada casa en una caballa destartalada en las orillas de lago Michigan. Ruby estaba en el otro sillón tomando una taza de café. La chimenea ardía y el fuego hacía crujir la madera. Un ambiente totalmente calmado que no concordaba para nada con la imagen de mafiosos que se tenían.

-¿y cómo para que nos reunimos?- dijo Marsh- me cuesta cada vez más escaparme de casa con el frío que hace como para que no sea nada importante… no estoy como ustedes, disponible para el culón cuando se le pega la puta gana

-créeme que es mejor así, al menos tienes excusas para no obedecerle- Dijo Kevin doblando el periódico

-pero si tiene mucha prisa señor presidente- dijo Kevin- seré directo… hay un nuevo objetivo

-genial, ni siquiera en estas fechas deja de utilizarnos- dijo Marsh

-y no has oído lo peor- dijo Ruby

Stan miró a McCormick

-tenemos que matarlo luego de la fiesta de noche buena

-¡¿Qué? ¡Puta madre!- dijo Stan cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un infantil puchero- no podré escaparme esa noche

-¿le reclamarás a Cartman?- dijo Ruby

-solo me ganaría una patada en el culo- dijo Stan enojado

-órdenes son órdenes, mercenario de Chicago

Cartman aventaba todos los papeles de su escritorio harto. Jimmy entró a la oficina al escuchar el alboroto.

-¿Q-Q-Qué t-ti-tienes s-señor?

-mierda con esos pendejos- dijo refiriéndose a sus rivales

-t-t-tengo noticias q-que p-podrían alegrarlo

-¿Qué cosa es?-dijo tomando asiento

-preparé t-t-todo lo q-q-que me d-dijo

Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Cartman

-¿incluiste a todos?

-a t-todos

-¿Cuándo será?

-e-el 15 de e-enero

Cartman se asomó por la ventana, el frío viento de la noche congelaba al contacto. Maldito sea el desierto con sus noches frías y sus días de calor infernal. A pesar del frío salió a su balcón a ver la noche. Sacando un cigarrillo, lo encendió y le dio una larga calada. Soltando pequeños círculos de humo y finalmente uno más grande que estos otros cuatro.

-muy pronto…- susurró Eric

La noche buena, la víspera de la navidad. La fecha en que se hace la cena de navidad. Las dos familias ayudaron a que esta fuera perfecta. Sharon y Sheila hicieron muy buen equipo cocinando el pavo y otros platillos judíos. Stan y Kyle ponían la mesa cuando una pregunta incómoda salió al aire.

-Stan- dijo Ike- ¿te gusta mi hermano?

Las mejillas de ambos chicos ardieron de vergüenza.

-¡Ike!- le reprimió Kyle

-¿Qué? Es solo una pregunta

Para suerte de ambos los adultos llegaron con la comida. Los Marsh del lado izquierdo y los Broflovski del lado derecho. Su madre había hecho algunos platillos judíos y en la mesa estaba un candelabro de nueve brazos. Dos familias, dos religiones, dos festejos que se unían por la amistad de dos jóvenes de ciudades distintas. Podría decirse que del lado izquierdo se festejó navidad y del lado derecho se festejó janucá. Kyle y Stan se miraban de cundo en cuando con las mejillas sonrosadas como preguntándose ¿me quieres?

-esta sin duda fue una navidad muy diversa- dijo Sharon

-querrás decir janucá- bromeó Sheila

Los dos esposos empezaban a creer que juntar a las dos mujeres no fue una muy buena idea. Continuando con la tradición, los Marsh se pusieron a cantar villancicos navideños y luego los Broflovski se pusieron a cantar canciones en hebreo. Una muy extraña forma de pasar el 24 de diciembre si me permiten decirlo.

A las 10 y media las luces se apagaron en la casa. Los Broflovski aceptaron pasar la noche ahí. Kyle no podía dormir y se puso a pensar; ¿por qué su madre había aceptado estar en un festejo de otra religión cuando casi hace que se detenga la navidad en una ocasión? Quizás estaba realmente urgida de una amistad. Estaba en el cuarto de Stan. Dándole la espalda a la cama de este. No dormiría bien estando tan cerca de él luego de esa incómoda pregunta. Cerca de las 11 Stan se puso de pie tratando de no hacer ruido. Kyle se hizo el dormido, vio que sacaba una ropa totalmente negra y se la ponía en vez de su pijama. También sacó algo de un cajón. Se le heló la sangre al ver de qué se trataba gracias a la luz de la luna. Un arma. Abrió la ventana y salió de la casa. Kyle se levantó de un salto, se puso los zapatos y la chaqueta y salió del cuarto, a mitad de las escaleras escuchó una voz.

-voy contigo- dijo Ike

-es peligroso

-él te gusta… y no estaré tranquilo hasta que sepa porque se fue así

Kyle bajó la mirada resignando. Ike y Kyle salieron de la casa por el patio trasero, Stan se fue al frente de estaba y empezó a caminar. A una distancia seguro iban los dos hermanos judíos. Bajó a la estación del metro. Stan compró un boleto, Kyle revisó sus bolsillos encontrando unos billetes, que suerte. Subieron a un vagón diferente desde el que podían verlo. Se sintieron unos verdaderos espías. Bueno, al menos eso sentía Ike.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Stan a Kevin al bajar del vagón sin percatarse de los hermanos

-está por salir del restaurante, ya estamos listos

Al salir de la estación Kyle supo más o menos donde estaban. Era un salón de fiestas muy popular entre las gente rica. Miró a su hermanito y le dijo

-quédate aquí Ike, ya vuelvo

Estaba por seguir a su hermano cuando escuchó detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Una chica de su edad con cabello de color anaranjado le apuntaba con una pistola. En cuanto vio esos ojos de color azul quedó flechado. Ruby sintió una molestia en el estómago y un raro aumento del ritmo cardiaco y para rematar, un extraño calor salía de sus mejillas.

-hola…- dijo Ike nervioso

-hola…- dijo Ruby sonrojada

Stan tomó su posición, su equipo estaba listo para acabar con la seguridad del objetivo. A las 11:20 el hombre salió del club con un montón de hombre de seguridad. Una ráfaga de disparos acabó con las barreras humanas, dejando desprotegido a la competencia del culón. Kyle miró asustado caer a toda la seguridad que tenía aquella persona. Stan sacó su arma y de un segundo a otro quedó frente a frente con su objetivo.

-con que… Eric Cartman- dijo el señor de edad avanzada

-le manda muchos saludos y lamenta su muerte- dijo pegando su arma al pecho del hombre

-yo lamento la tuya- dijo sacando una navaja y cortando un poco la mano que sujetaba la pistola. La otra mano de Stan tomó la muñeca del hombre y los dos forcejearon.

Kevin dio la orden de no disparar, por el riesgo de darle a Marsh. Con un ataque de fuerza el hombre viejo casi toca el rostro del pelinegro. Stan hizo lo único que pudo. Clavó la navaja en el cuello del viejo salpicándose de sangre. La competencia del culón cayó al suelo herido, rematándolo Stan con su arma. La sangre la había salpicado todo el rostro y buena parte de su ropa. Odiaba cada vez que eso pasaba.

-eso fue todo- dijo Kevin ordenando la retirada

Todo parecía normal para Stan, hasta que vio entre unos arboles la imagen asustada de su amigo Kyle. La sangre se le congeló en las venas y el alma se le cayó al piso. Broflovski miraba atónito la imagen de un desalmado mercenario.

-Kyle…- dijo Stan con miedo

Las manchas de sangre en el rostro de Stan aterrorizaba al judío.

-eres un monstruo- dijo Kyle empezando a llorar

En un segundo reaccionó y salió corriendo asustado. Marsh lo siguió por instinto, había cuidado tantas veces sus salidas nocturnas, todo para que no sospechara de su vida secreta. Y justo cuando baja la guardia es cuando pasa toda esa mierda. Kyle se sentía traicionado, Gary le advirtió y él se negó a escucharlo, tenía pistas, todos los motivos para desconfiar de Stan. Pero le dio más peso a la palabra de un maldito mentiroso y asesino. Que idiota fue.

-¿Qué mierda?- dijo Kevin al ver lo que pasaba

Stan siguió a Kyle cuando este entró a la estación del metro. El encargado de vender los boletos se asustó por la cara de miedo y las lágrimas que seguía derramando. Le dio el boleto sin cobrarle y vio como entraba otro chico ensangrentado.

-Kyle espera… déjame explicarte…

-"¿Qué mierda?"- pensó en empleado

-¡aléjate monstruo!- gritó Kyle subiendo al vagón. Stan saltó las vallas de cobro y corrió para alcanzar el metro. Detuvo las puertas y entró a la fuerza tomando a Kyle de la cintura y acercando sus rostros. Kyle tenía el miedo en los ojos y la traición en la piel.

-déjame- dijo el judío asustado con esos ojos malvados que por alguna razón no podía dejar de ver

-no Kyle… no te dejaré nunca…

Lo besó sin ninguna señal de dulzura, fue un apasionado beso francés que se dieron en el metro. Quería mostrarle su amor y acabó mostrándole su pasión, dos conceptos que pudieran causar mucha confusión en el aturdido corazón de Kyle que hasta de su hermanito se olvido.

Después de una extraña noche que se extendió para entregar a un niño de 13 años a su casa finalmente Kevin estaba en su hogar. Donde podía pensar tranquilo. La fotografía que tenía de su hermano provocó que lo hiciera. Tomó su teléfono y llamó.

-¿diga?

-Kenny… soy yo… Kevin…- dijo alegrándose de que siguiera vivo

-sabía que no estabas muerto- dijo Kenneth

-necesitaba oír tu voz… saber de tu vida

-de eso creo que deberías hablar mañana

-¿por qué mañana?

-porque para entonces ya sabré si tendrás cuñado…

Kevin quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Qué? Kenny cuéntame desde el principio

McCormick rió. Su hermano nunca cambiaría, siempre igual de protector con él. De nada servía, moría todos los días.

Ruby se sentía como idiota al preguntarle eso a su hermano.

-¿Qué es el amor Craig?

-no tengo tiempo para tus preguntas Ruby- dijo el mayor estresado

-creo que estoy enamorada

Craig se quedó mudo al escuchar eso.

-¡¿Quién carajos es?- dijo enojado

-oye genial, dije creo- se defendió la hermana mientras recordaba la imagen del chico canadiense

-¡dime quien es!- exigió Tucker

-no, porque vendrás corriendo de Nueva York para partirle las bolas y no quiero que hagas eso

-tengo suficiente con mis problemas como para andar solucionando los tuyos

-¿Quién dijo que eso era un problema?

-¿Quién carajos eres y donde está Ruby?

La chica soltó un largo suspiro.

Le cagaba cada vez que su prima hacía la misma mierda. Una hora para que comiencen a cenar y se le ocurre encargarle algo de último momento, cuando todas las tiendas están cerradas por la estúpida navidad. Solo traía un abrigo pequeño, este no era como el frío de Chicago. No había ni siquiera nieve. Miraba el suelo enojado, extendió la mano para abrir la puerta de la única tienda que seguía abierta. Sintió que otra se colocaba encima de la suya.

Así fue como se cruzó por primera vez con aquellos bellos ojos que Bradley poseía. Se miraron unos segundos, sin que ninguno apartara la mano de la puerta.

-hola- saludó Bradley sonrojándose

-hola- fue lo único que supo decir Gary

Wendy escuchó el metro pasar con fuerza. ¿Por qué permitían que siguiera operando tan tarde? No podía dormir, y no, no eran nervios navideños. Estaba preocupada por ese pobre chico Kyle. A pesar de las advertencias de Gary no desistió de seguir con Stan. Grave error.

Se sentó en su cama. Su cuarto estaba caliente y podías pisar la alfombra descalza. Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió uno de sus cuadernos escolares. La fotografía de los tres fue lo que encontró. Una lágrima silenciosa escurrió por su mejilla. ¿Stan había sido un monstruo desde entonces? Esa sonrisa dulce y normal te hacía pensar que no, pero la realidad era otra. Lo que más extrañaba de esos días de primavera eran sus idas al lago Michigan donde pasaban horas enteras sin hacer nada pero haciendo todo. Seguía siendo su mejor amigo, siempre lo sería. Tanto de ella como de Gary. Aunque jamás se lo diría y siempre lo verían como un monstruo, su pequeño monstruo llamado Stanley Marsh.

-monstruo- susurró Wendy en la oscuridad de su cuarto

Kyle se despertaba pesadamente sin recordar mucho. Lo último que sintió fue la lengua de Stan recorriendo frenéticamente su boca. Un beso francés. Sintió un poco de frío, era normal, estaba totalmente desnudo. Miró hacia su izquierda encontrándose con Stan profundamente dormido. La ropa de ambos estaba regada por toda la habitación. Habrían hecho exactamente lo que Kyle supuso que harían luego de ese apasionado beso. Al mirar el reloj vio que apenas eran las seis. Menos mal, sería terrible que sus padres los vieran en una posición así. Ike, cierto, lo dejó olvidado… bueno, ya deberían haber encontrado el camino a casa, su celular no tenía ni una sola llamada, soltó un largo suspiro. No sabía cómo sentirse. Se había acostado con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero esa persona era un monstruo. Tenía un monstruo en su cama. Miró a Stan dormido, tan tranquilo, anoche mató a una persona y durmió toda la noche con normalidad. Vaya monstruo.

-¿Cómo que mi hermano se fue?- dijo Ike a Kevin

-lo vi subirse al metro- respondió McCormick

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a regresar a casa de Stan?

-podemos llevarte- dijo Ruby- ¿verdad Kevin?

-querrás decir que tú puedes llevarlo

La mirada enojada de la chica fue suficiente para persuadir a su "superior".

-de acuerdo, te llevaremos a casa- confirmó Kevin

Kyle baja las escaleras con una marcha casi robótica. La emoción se esfumó y no tenía fecha de retorno. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala, repasando mentalmente todo lo que Marsh le hizo la noche anterior ¿Qué si le gustó? Vaya que sí. Pero… un monstruo se acostó con él, no Stan. ¿Ese siempre fue el Stan del que se enamoró? Sí, era el mismo. ¿Todavía lo amaba Kyle?

Ike bajó las escaleras cuando vio a su hermano sentado en la sala. Estaba enojado y bastante ¿Cómo se le ocurrió dejarlo ahí a mitad de la noche? Ahora sí que lo escucharía.

Stan se despertó y no vio a Kyle. Lo buscó con los ojos por el cuarto sin encontrarlo. Una enorme culpa tomó por completo su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Por qué se dejó llevar de esa manera? Lo único que demostró era que quería coger con Kyle en vez de que lo amaba y que aparte quería coger con él. ¿Con que cara lo vería ahora?

-hola hermano- dijo Ike entono enojado

-hola- le dijo Kyle sin verlo

-¿podrías explicarme una cosa?

-claro…

-¿Por qué carajo me dejaste ahí?- dio tratando de no subirla voz y alertar a sus padres

Los ojos de su hermano lo miraron fijamente. Ike se asustó, ese no era Kyle. Estaba totalmente vacío por dentro, se sentó por la enorme impresión, sin dejar de ver esos ojos que la noche anterior estaban tan enamorados y llenos de una hermosa vida. No resistió más y apartó la vista. Sonrojándose un poco.

-me acosté con Stan- soltó

Ike abrió los ojos de par en par. Lo miró sorprendido y con una nueva causa de enojo, se controló para no soltar un grito y preguntar lo más bajito posible.

-¿por qué Kyle?

El chico pelirrojo miró la televisión que estaba apagada por un largo tiempo antes de contestarle a su hermanito canadiense ¿Cómo decirlo para que él pudiera comprender las diversas razones que lo llevaron a hacer todo lo que hizo, desde enamorarse de Stan hasta la noche anterior?

-porque… se comió mi corazón…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo cortamos...<strong>

**Ahí se queda el cap, dejandolas en suspenso.**

**Intentaré subir el Bunny en navidad pero no prometo nada.**

**Nos leemos luego. **

**Feliz Navidad a todos diría el señor Mojón. **


	13. Biblioteca pública de Dallas

**Feliz navidad a todos!**

**Logré terminar el capítulo y aquí esta el Bunny.**

**Historia: ¿Estudias o trabajas?**

**Título del capítulo: Biblioteca pública de Dallas**

**Pareja: Kenny y Butters**

**Número: 13/18**

**Canción del capítulo anterior adivinado por LittleMalory, ShinigamiJazzDark89, symphknot y WxTxR. Que fueron todos los que dejaron review y les agradezco mucho. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: "Biblioteca pública de Dallas"<strong>

"_Y desde ese día, me robaste el corazón"_

-¿estás seguro de lo que haces?- le preguntó Bradley sacando su última maleta del cuarto- la navidad es para la familia, no para dedicarla a la escuela

-estoy seguro Bradley, mis padres no me extrañaran mucho

El bisexual vio no muy convencido a su amigo y algo preocupado porque sabía que aquel chico seguía al acecho, si es que no lo estaba escuchando en ese preciso instante. Cosa que era totalmente cierta, vio una sombra anaranjada ocultarse rápidamente en una esquina de la pared.

-bueno, me voy. Si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme

-¿te ayudo con las maletas?

-no es necesario Butters, no te enfríes, el viento esta helado

El pequeño Stoch se despidió de su amigo que iba a pasar las vacaciones con su familia. La verdadera razón por la que Leopold no quiso ir a su cara era porque sabía que su padre lo interrogaría sobre todo lo que hacía en la escuela, por culpa de un 9 que sacó en una calificación. Con la excusa de adelantar una materia en la época invernal se salvó del interrogatorio y del sermón. Los últimos meses habían estado realmente tranquilo, casi no sentía que lo vigilaban. Eso no era porque Kenny lo dejara seguir, si no que se acostumbró a dicha sensación luego de enfrentarlo. Pobre e ingenuo Butters que se tragó completita aquella mentira piadosa de su amigo. Regresó a su cuarto para tomar sus cuadernos y materiales para su clase. Hacía frío, pero no nevaba como pasaba en Colorado. Ese clima era muy extremo.

Kenny siguió ahora a Bradley que leyendo sus pensamientos lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-a ver cuándo- dijo alzando una ceja

-pronto- le respondió Kenny

-llevas diciéndome eso varios meses ya

-ya tengo una fecha, para cuando regreses ya será mi novio

Bradley rodó los ojos

-solo no me hagas tener que matarte

-nunca lo lograrías- le dijo cuando subía al taxi

¿A qué demonios se refería con eso? maldito raro. Ahora a pasar la navidad con su familia. No era que no le agradara la idea, pero cada vez que es noche buena, olvidan comprar algo y él es el que tiene que ir a la tienda a las 10 o 11 de la noche con un río de mil demonios. Veamos que sería este año. Deseaba que ya fuera 27 y así podría regresar a su confortable cuarto en vez de dormir en el piso con los idiotas de sus primos. Cuanto deseaba que esa navidad fuera diferente. En lo que fuera, pero diferente. Leopold entraba al salón de clase, eran muy poco alumnos que como él decidieron adelantar una materia y no pasar la navidad con sus seres queridos. Quien sabe qué clase de familias tendrían para rechazar las vacaciones.

Kenny lo vigilaba desde un árbol que estaba afuera del salón. Se estaba congelando totalmente, maldito frente frío. Cuanto lo odiaba. Moriría de frío si seguía así. Las palabras de Bradley estaban surtiendo un extraño efecto. Las había escuchado muchas veces a lo largo de los meses, pero por primera vez sentía que había llegado lo suficientemente lejos. Tendría que encontrar la forma de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba sin asustarlo ni hacer que llorara como lo hizo en septiembre ¿Cómo logaría eso? no tenía ni la mínima idea.

Desde otro edificio un par de sujetos miraba a Kenny, siguiendo cada uno de sus temblores por el frío. Su foto la tenían marcada con una tacha gigante de color rojo y unas letras en la parte de atrás.

"_Mátenlo" _ se leía

-será fácil- dijo uno de ellos- incluso podría morir de hipotermia en este segundo

-no subestimes a la puta de Cartman- dijo el otro- ha sobrevivido a más situaciones peligrosas que tú y yo juntos

-ya sabes lo que dicen, la mala yerba nunca muere

Tal y como lo había predicho sucedió, maldita descuidada de su madre que siempre hace la mista y puta mierda. Estaba por abrir la puerta de la tienda que no estaba cerrada cuando sintió una mano debajo de esta. Así se encontró por primera vez con aquellos luminosos ojos que lo llevaron de una extraña tranquilidad.

-hola- saludó sonrojándose

-hola- dijo el otro chico

Gary revisaba los congeladores encontrando por fin la puta lecho.

-¿te hicieron lo mismo?- dijo Bradley

-¿por qué no revisan nunca lo que les hace falta?

-lo sé… y solo a ellos se les ocurre mandar al chico más joven solo porque ya tiene 18 años y los viejos de 20 o 21 se quedan tranquilos en casa

-sí, mientras tú te congelas el maldito culo

Ambos rieron ante la similitud de sus pensamientos. Pagaron los artículos y salieron de la tienda sin querer despedirse.

-¿te veré de nuevo?- le preguntó Gary

Bradley no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-no lo sé… ¿quieres volver a verme?

-claro que sí- de inmediato enmudeció por la forma en que dijo eso

-¿te parece el 27? En la plaza Dealey

-está bien… olvidé preguntarte tu nombre

-soy Bradley ¿y tú?

-Gary…- dijo dándole la mano

La plaza Dealey, el lugar donde Kennedy fue asesinado pero el único que estaba seguro que podría encontrar con facilidad. Se notaba que no era de la ciudad, iba demasiado desabrigado. Debía ser del norte.

La noche buena, muy linda pero no tenía familia con quien pasarla. Al llegar a su casa se encontró con sus padres, dormidos, drogados y borrachos. Y se preguntaba por qué su hermano era un mercenario y él la puta de Dallas. Volvió a la casa de Cartman. Ahí al menos tendría calefacción. El culón se comportaba de una manera muy misteriosa últimamente y no solía meterse mucho con él. Jimmy tenía más trabajo que nunca. Nadie le dijo que se convirtiera en el secretario de Cartman. Mientras Timmy, bueno, él servía el café.

-feliz navidad Timmy

-¡Timmy!- gritó el minusválido alegre

Se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos ya tenía el plan perfecto. Su celular lo sacó del trance.

-¿diga?

-Kenny… soy yo… Kevin…

-sabía que no estabas muerto- se alegró Kenny

-necesitaba oír tu voz… saber de tu vida

-de eso creo que deberías hablar mañana

-¿por qué mañana?

-porque para entonces ya sabré si tendrás cuñado…

-¿Qué? Kenny cuéntame desde el principio

Su hermano nunca cambiaría. Le contó todo, poniéndolo al tanto de un asunto que solo discutía con su amigo del alma Marsh.

-¿y cómo arreglarás eso?

-las cosas ya se enfriaron, ahora lo tengo que demostrar que de verdad lo quiero

-¿Cómo mierda piensas lograr eso?

Kenny esbozó una sonrisa.

-eso ya lo tengo previsto

-siempre que dices eso te sale mal el plan

-no me eches la sal, joder- se molestó el pervertido

La biblioteca pública de Dallas tenía diversas, por así decirlo, sucursales y una de ella estaba en el Distrito Escolar Independiente de Dallas Butters tenía montones de tarea y caminaba a la biblioteca. La navidad había llegado y no recibió ni una llamada de sus padres, bien podrían haber tomando un crucero. La bibliotecaria lo saludó, el lugar estaba totalmente vació. Incluso los otros chicos de su clase preferían pasar navidad por ahí que haciendo sus tareas. Un gran árbol estaba en una esquina del lugar tan espacioso. Esa sin duda era la navidad más triste que había tenido en toda su triste vida. Se sentó en una de las muchas mesas y fue a buscar un montón de los libros que necesitaba.

Kenny sabía que el momento había llegado cuando vio al pequeño Leopold entrar solo a la vacía biblioteca. Era el sitio justo para discutir con él, solo hacía falta deshacerse de la encargada. Se acercó y comenzó a correr, para fingir que iba a apurado.

-el director le manda hablar- dijo jadeante

-¿a mí?

-sí, dijo que era algo sobre su sueldo, un aumento o algo así

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó al momento y dejó su puesto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kenny respiró profundamente. Vio a su amado totalmente concentrado en la lectura de uno de esos libros viejos ¿que acaso no conocía el maldito internet? Tenía miles de computadoras detrás de él y el dinero para imprimir las hojas que necesitara. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Esa era la clase de comportamientos que lo fascinaban.

-Butters- dijo haciendo que Stoch dejara de leer el libro y se pusiera de pie de un salto asustad- antes de que digas algo… Déjame presentarme

Butters decidió escuchar al menos un momento al chico. Pensando que la bibliotecaria aun estaba en el edificio.

-mi nombre es Kenneth McCormick pero todos me dicen Kenny. Te he estado siguiendo por una razón

-eso ya lo sé- dijo Leopold- tu quieres…

-no- lo cortó Kenny- no es eso que crees…

La mirada sincera y preocupada del rubio de ojos azules hizo que Butters replanteara la situación. Se veía incluso más asustado y nervioso de lo que él estaba. Parecía que actuaba como un chico enamorado que acaba de cagarla en una cita. Algo no muy alejado de la realidad.

-yo te v por primera vez en la plaza del centro Butters… estabas con Bradley

-¿lo conoces?

-fue a amenazarme… pero no me hizo dejar de seguirte

-¿no lo hizo?

-no lo culpes… te dijo lo que creyó… pero ya fue suficiente de estar siendo el admirador secreto

-¿a-admirador secreto?- tartamudeó Leopold empezando a entender lo que estaba pasando

-Butters… se que tú me tienes miedo… que no sabía mi nombre antes de hoy… pero créeme lo que estoy por decir…

Kenny tomó las manos de Leopold. Stoch solo podía sonrojarse y permanecer callado a la espera de la explicación a tantos meses de ser acosado. Esos nervios estaban afectando a Kenny de último momento y le hacían la esperaba a Butters mucho peor.

-la razón por la que te he estado siguiendo todo este tiempo es porque yo… me enamoré de ti en el instante en que te vi pasar por aquella plaza… y aunque sé que no te había hablado antes de hoy… yo t amo Leopold "Butters" Stoch… desde ese día me robaste el corazón

La bibliotecaria llegó muy contenta con el director que la miraba extrañado.

-¿Quién le dijo eso?- preguntó el director confundido por las exigencias de su empleada

-un chico vino corriendo a decirme

-¿Qué chico?

-no dijo su nombre, era rubio de ojos azules y vestía con una chaqueta naranja con gorro

El director apretó los puños, dicha descripción correspondía solo a una persona en este mundo. Se levantó del escritorio en actitud pensativo. La mujer seguía viéndolo confundida. Muchos meses habían pasado desde la maldita vez que contrató al hijo de puta de Kenneth McCormick. El momento había llegado, finamente se vengaría del pendejo ese. Tal vez eso no lo haría recuperar las fotos pero al menos se vengaría de Kenny por haberlas tomado.

-espéreme aquí, voy a hacer una llamada- le dijo a la mujer

Salió de su oficina y sacó su celular, marcando rápidamente un número que sabía de memoria. Esperó a que le contestaran del otro lado.

-¿bueno?

-vayan por él… está en la biblioteca…

-¿y si está con alguien?

-llévense a quien sea que esté con él y asegúrense de que no diga nada

-como mande jefe

El hombre de lente oscuro guardó su teléfono y vio de nuevo la foto del objetivo.

-tenemos que eliminarlo ya- le dijo a su compañero

-de acuerdo- dijo el otro cargando su pistola

-eh…- fue lo único que pudo responder Leopold ante tal reveladora confesión

-ahora ya lo sabes Butters- dijo Kenny soltando una pequeña risa

-¿Cómo se que no me mientes?- dijo temblando

-yo…

Dos hombres aparecieron por un pasillo y les apuntaron con sus armas. Leopold abrió aun más los ojos ¿esto no acabaría nunca?

-manos arriba- dijo uno de ellos

Kenny obedeció, no sabía que querían esos tipos pero debía proteger a Leopold.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quién los manda?

-tu amiguito el director- le contestó uno de ellos

-oh Dios- dijo Butters aún más asustado

-calma, si se portan bien, no les haremos mucho daño

Kenny apretó los puños, sabía que mentían. Fueron a matarlo y Butters estaba ahí, ahora tendrían que deshacerse también de él. Los sacaron de la biblioteca a punta de pistola para llevarlos a uno de los muchos almacenes que hay en la universidad de cosas de limpieza o de libros que no se usan mucho. Eso era lo que predominaba en el lugar, los pusieron de rodillas y les ataron las manos a la espalda. Leopold comenzaba a derramar unas lágrimas.

-déjenlo ir- dijo Kenny- el objetivo soy yo, él no tiene nada que ver con esto

-el jefe dijo claramente que no deshiciéramos también de cualquier persona que estuviera contigo

-¿y por qué no es tan hombre como para matarme él? tiene que mandar a unos gatos a hacer el trabajo sucio

-cállate- dijo apuntándole a Butters- o él se va primero

Kenny guardó silencio. Ambos hombres acercaron unas sillas y se sentaron en una mesa enfrente de ellos. Empezando a jugar cartas, esperarían hasta la noche para matarlos.

-Kenny…- murmuró Leopold con miedo

La persona a su lado lo acosó durante todos esos meses y por su culpa estaba en una situación así de peligrosa. Pero también era su única esperanza de salir vivo de ahí, parecía que sabía de esas cosas, al menos un poco.

-Butters… lamento haberte metido en esto

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-tranquilo, tengo un plan, pero debemos esperar un poco

-¿Qué haremos con ellos?- dijo uno al otro al cabo de unas horas

-no lo sé… iré a preguntarle al jefe ¿te parece?

El otro solo asintió. El frío se hacía más presentes conforme pasaban las horas y empezaba a hacer estragos en el pequeño Stoch. Temblaba más y más y se estaba poniendo muy pálido. Kenny aprovechó la distracción de sus captores para sacar la navaja que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Logró abrirla y cortó poco a poco la cuerda que sujetaba sus manos. No era un experto, la navaja cortó su piel en repetidas ocasiones, pero supo como disimular el dolor.

-cuídalos bien- dijo el otro antes de salir del cuarto de mantenimiento

-¿dudas que lo haga?- se molestó el otro

Su compañero no tenía ganas de discutir y salió sin responderle nada. Kenny liberó sus manos finalmente. Analizó la situación, tendría que inmovilizar ahora al otro ¿Cómo hacerlo? En el cuarto también había un gran libreto justo detrás del matón, se fue moviendo poco a poco. Butters lo miraba con esperanza. Si lo amaba tanto entonces no dudaría en sacarlo de ese lugar. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca se puso de pie y en un segundo llegó a la parte de atrás del libreto. El movimiento advirtió a su captor que volteó y vio solo a Butters. Estaba por ponerse de pie cuando Kenny golpeó con fuerza el librero que cayó atrapando al hombre. Un grito de dolor y el crujir de un hueso romperse alteraron la paz que había en la noche. Kenny se acercó a Leopold y cortó sus ataduras también.

-salgamos de aquí

Tomó su mano y salieron asustados del lugar. El ruido del librero cayéndose llegó también a los oídos del otro matón que salió. Al girar la cabeza vio que los objetivos salieron. Maldijo mentalmente y fue tras ellos. Kenny vio el peligro cerca y corrió con Butters sujetando su mano con fuerza. Trataron de perderse en los enredados pasillos del edificio principal. Saliendo por el toro lado. Una caseta de vigilancia se veía a lo lejos.

-Butters, ve por la policía, con el guardia estarás a salvo

-pero ¿Qué hay de ti Kenny?

-yo estaré bien solo…

Un disparo retumbó en la quietud de la noche de navidad. Kenny tocó su vientre, sacando la mano llena de sangre. Gracias a dios solo le dieron a él.

-K-Kenny…

-corre Butters… ¡huye!

Leopold hizo caso y llegó con el guardia que ya estaba afuera de la caseta al escuchar el disparo.

-ayúdeme… le dispararon a mi amigo…- dijo entre lágrimas

Kenny seguía de pie. El hombre había llegado hasta él y lo miraba furioso.

-maldita puta

Lo golpeó con la pistola y lo tiró en el suelo que rápidamente se tiñó de color rojo.

-911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

-necesito una venga la policía a la universidad de Dallas, entrada dos, rápido hay un estudiante herido y un hombre armado

Butters veía desde el vidrio a prueba de balas el cuerpo de Kenny en el suelo. Luchaba por levantarse, pero había perdido demasiada sangre. El hombre se detuvo justo debajo de él, le apuntó con su arma y con un solo disparo atravesó la cabeza de Kenny. Cegando su vida de manera inmediata.

-¡Kenny!- gritó Butters

El guardia reaccionó y le disparó en la pierna al hombre para que no pudiera huir.

La policía llegó un minuto o dos después. La ambulancia un luego. Era demasiado tarde para Kenny. Los paramédicos negaron con la cabeza al revisar su pulso. Un enorme hoyo adornaba su cabeza, el tiro de gracia que siempre dan para rematar a cualquiera. Qué triste morir en navidad. Cubrieron el cuerpo con una sábana blanca. Las lágrimas bajaban como cascadas de los ojos de Leopold. Arriesgó todo con tal de salvarlo. Perdió su vida… porque lo amaba. No le mentía, de verdad le amaba.

Bradley fue avisado hasta el día después, regresando a la escuela un día antes de lo previsto. Butters estaba encerrado en su cuarto. Los policías pedían hacerle solo unas preguntas. Él se negaba.

Los McCormick fueron a reconocer el cuerpo de su hijo esa noche. El horro en los ojos de esa mujer le partió el corazón a Leopold que esperaba en la estación de policía.

Cuando por fin los policías armaron el rompecabezas que fue confirmado por Butters se fueron. Bradley solo podía mirar a su amigo y llorar con él. Kenny parecía un acosador, pero solo era un chico enamorado. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a la clase, pero faltar equivalía a reprobar. Fue vestido completamente de negro, en señal de luto.

La noticia fue mencionada en todos los noticieros, dificultándole a Butters la asimilación de ese hecho. La familia de Gary se enteró de eso también. En las imágenes pudieron ver al devastado Butters siendo consolado por ese chico Bradley… se arrepintió mucho de no haberle pedido su teléfono celular.

Cartman apretó los puños al enterarse de quien mando el asesinato de su mejor puta. El director no fue arrestado de forma inmediata, la ley marcaba que debía haber un juico antes debido a las pocas pruebas que encontraron en su contra. Kenny cruzó los brazos en señal de enojo.

-a ver si lo piensas dos veces antes de mandarme con quien sea

-yo me encargaré de él

-¿y qué haré con Butters? Debe estar aterrado y sentirse culpable por mi "muerte"

-solo ve y explícale

-que chingones consejos das… puta madre…- dijo dándole la espalda

-solo deja que se enfríen las cosas

-¿esperar otros jodidos meses?

-¡joder contigo!- se encabronó Cartman- ¡no regreses hasta que resuelvas tus putos problemas!

Kenny sonrió, aunque lo dijo de esa forma le acababa de ayudar y mucho. Tenía todos los días libres.

Butters salía de su clase. Sintió de nuevo que lo veían. Al mirar el jardín vio debajo de un árbol a Kenny, temblando de frío pero sonriéndole. Alzó la mano y lo saludó. Butters dejó caer sus cosas totalmente pasmado. No podía ser eso posible, murió, había muerto la noche anterior, lo vio. Vio la sangre, vio que los paramédicos lo declararon muerto. ¡¿Qué hacía parado en ese lugar? Bradley había ido a hacerle compañía tan pronto saliera de la clase, su reacción solo lo confundió más. También volteó a ver el jardín. Sorprendiéndose al ver a Kenny ahí sano y salvo ¿Qué mierda?

-Butters- le dijo su amigo bisexual

Leopold ya no lo soportó más y se desmayó. Kenny entró cuando Bradley llegó con Butters y levantó un poco su cabeza, lo miró con miedo.

-¿Qué mierda eres?

-eso vengo a explicar…- dijo Kenny viendo la imagen del chico que se había robado su corazón desmayado de la impresión

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí lo dejaremos.<strong>

**En el siguiente cap se dará por finalizado el Creek. No se lo pierdan.**

**Hasta la próxima y muy feliz navidad a todos. **


	14. Time Square

**Hola a todos...**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap**

**Historia: ¿Estudias o trabajas?**

**Título del capítulo: Time Square**

**Pareja: Craig y Tweek **

**Número: 14/18**

**Canción del capítulo anterior adivinado por EmyCherry, LittleMalory, WxTxR y ShinigamiJazzDark89. La de este Cap considero que es la más dificil por eso les daré una pista. Es de un grupo latino que canta esta canción en inglés. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Comentario que a nadie le interesa: Me compre un peluche de Kyle!**

**Leean lo que dice al final.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: "Time Square"<strong>

"_Tic toc, deseo que estuvieras aquí pero tal vez no"_

Una semana que Tweek pasó triste en su casa. Repasando una y otra vez los malditos errores que lo llevaron a cometer la mayor idiotez de su vida. Si se había enamorado tanto de Craig ¿Cómo es posible que aceptara entrar a un juego tan bajo? Tal vez ese juego funcionó bastante bien para Max, pero para él solo fue un enorme retroceso. El error que acaba de costarle el amor que Tucker podría haber sentido por él. Se cubrió con la cobija hasta la cabeza. El frío no era el que lo molestaba, era la manera tan impulsiva con la que le habló a Craig esa mañana de navidad. El cielo bien podría caerse allá afuera y él no dejaría de pensar en ese trágico día. Deseaba con todo su corazón que la tierra lo tragara, que todo desapareciera. Regresar al momento en que tomó la mano de Max y dijo que lo haría para poder cambiarlo y rechazar esa estúpida idea. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

La preocupación que tenía Tucker por su hermana que se acaba de enamorar pasó a segundo plano. Vaya idiota que había sido. Su actitud tan pendeja fue lo que causó que todo ese juego se originara y para rematar ese escándalo a mitad de Central Park justo el día de navidad. Alguno de los presentes lo reconoció y la noticia salió en el noticiero de Nueva York. Gran decisión Craig, sin duda la mejor de toda tu vida. Vivió lo que era jugar con una persona, sentir como juegan contigo y acabar perdiendo lo que más quieres ¿por qué Oliver si consiguió un final feliz? Era justo para Craig resultar así de herido ¿pero para Tweek? Él no tenía la culpa de que durante toda su vida se hubiera portado como un verdadero hijo de puta. Las cartas que Clyde le mencionó le advirtieron y él no les hizo caso. No podría regresar a ese restaurante y fingir que nada pasó, sabía que Tweek no podría. ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces el volver? Ninguno.

El otro lado de la moneda eran Max y Oliver. Desde ese bendito día estaban juntos y eran más que felices. Pero la culpa llegaría a ellos. No podían salir tan limpios y gozar de una felicidad que sus amigos no tenían. Esta llegó antes a Oliver, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-oye Max… ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto?

-¿sobre qué?- dijo él guardando los platos que acababa de lavar

-irnos así como así sin tratar de ayudar a Craig y Tweek

Entonces Max cayó en cuenta de lo que habían hecho. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese segundo ¿Qué clase de amigos eran? Ellos felices celebrando una y otra vez su naciente romance mientras que ellos… tan tristes…

-somos unos terribles amigos- dijo Oliver abrazando a Max por la espalda- ¿Cómo es que actuamos así?

-lo hecho, hecho está Oliver, lo único que podemos hacer es encontrar la forma de unirlos

-¿Cómo haremos eso?- preguntó el rubio

-solo conozco a dos personas que pueden ayudarnos

Token llegaba del trabajo que tenían al grabar un nuevo disco. Clyde se acercó, listo para confrontarlo.

-¿por qué me estas ignorando?

-será porque arruinaste la vida de Craig y de Tweek

-eso no es verdad… solo es un pequeño contratiempo

-¿pequeño contratiempo? Hemos arruinado sus oportunidades de estar juntos

Clyde iba a responderle cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. Fue Token quien contestó de mala gana.

-¿Quién?

-Token, soy Max…

-¿Max?

-sí, llamaba para pedirles ayuda

Clyde se acercó a Token, tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban.

-¿ayuda para qué?

-lo que pasó en Central Park… les hicimos mucho daño a Craig y a Tweek

-así que se dieron cuenta

-queríamos saber si podíamos reunirnos, para tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos

Clyde le arrebató el teléfono a Token.

-nos vemos en Central Park en una hora

El frío era de muerte y solo a Clyde se le ocurre citarlos en un lugar al aire libre. Token se frotaba las manos tratando de calentarse. Finalmente vieron a lo lejos a la nueva pareja.

-ahora si dinos- dijo Token enojado- ¿Cómo carajo vamos a remediar esta mierda?

-es muy sencillo…

El teléfono sonó en la casa de Tweek. El rubio se sobresaltó tanto que hasta se cayó de la cama. Levantó el teléfono y contestó medio dormido todavía.

-b-bueno ¡Gah!

-hijo- era su padre- perdona por no haberte llamado en navidad. Estábamos un poco ocupados así que feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo adelantado porque dudo que podamos llamarte ese día; la lada es muy cara hijo- eso último lo agrego su madre

-g-gracias- dijo Tweek por costumbre más que por sentimiento

-nos alegra que hayas conseguido tan buen trabajo. Ya me imagino la cafetería que luego tú pondrás…

Dejó de prestarle atención a lo que su padre decía ¿Qué nada podía alejarlo de ese recuerdo que era Craig Tucker, o al menos lo que deseaba que fuera el nombre de Craig? Debía empezar a buscar otro trabajo, no soportaría mucho más tiempo estar con Tucker.

-¿me estás escuchando hijo?

-s-sí papá ¡Gah!- mintió

-hermano- era la voz de Ruby la que escuchó del otro lado Craig luego de contestar el teléfono- quiero que el chico que conocía hace unos días sea mi novio ¿Qué te parece?

-haz lo que quieras

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Su hermano fue quien le dijo eso?

-¿Qué tienes Craig?

-no le entenderías Ruby… tienes que pasar por mucha mierda antes de que te pase lo que a mí… pero me sirvió de algo, si amas a alguien no dudes en decirle… por eso si amas tanto a ese chico no esperes ni un solo día más para decirle

-¿te rompieron el corazón?

Perfecta descripción Ruby. Eso era justamente lo que le pasaba a su hermano.

-desahógate conmigo si quieres hermano

-no es necesario Ruby

-y así se quedaran justos- dijo Clyde triunfante

Los rostros de Max, Oliver y Token se mostraban incrédulos.

-lo mismo dijiste en tu maravilloso plan de Central Park- dijo Token

-esta vez funcionará… Max, Oliver díganle…

-no estamos muy seguros- dijo Max

-pues bien genios en la planeación ¿Qué tienen de idea ustedes?

-¿te das cuenta de que si seguimos tu plan podrían odiarse para toda la vida?- dijo Oliver

-¿y qué diferencia habría a ahora?- le devolvió Clyde

Los otros tres se vieron entre sí, era un todo contra todo. Pero no se les ocurriría un plan mejor en tan poco tiempo. Tuvieron que ceder ante las ideas del adivino y futuro mago Clyde.

-bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, ustedes hablan con Tweek- dijo refiriéndose a Max y Oliver- y Token y yo vamos con Craig

-de acuerdo- confirmaron los tres

-este será un año nuevo que ninguno de ellos olvidará

**31 de diciembre del 2011 en la mañana**

A la puerta tocaban con insistencia. Tweek abría con un poco de miedo de que fuera algún secuestrador o algún asesino. Falsa alarma, eran solo Max y Oliver. Les sirvió una taza de té caliente para que recobraran el calor que se perdía al salir a la nevada Nueva York.

-venimos a invitarte a Time Square- dijo Max

-¿t-Time qué?- preguntó Tweek

-¿no conoces Time Square?- preguntó incrédulo Oliver- es el lugar donde los neoyorkinos le dan la bienvenida al año nuevo, tienes que ir, te traerá suerte el año que viene

-¿t-todos los n-neoyorkinos? ¡Gah!- dijo imaginándose la gran cantidad de gente que habría en dicho lugar

Comenzó temblar con su taza de té a punto de llegar a su boca. Eso hacía más notorio su temor.

-no todos los neoyorkinos- se apresuró a corregir Max- solo algunos

-¿Qué h-hace a-ahí? ¡Gah!

-una gran esfera empieza a bajar para la cuenta regresiva del año nuevo. Y toca el edificio justo cuando el reloj da las 12. Por eso lo llaman Time Square

-no e-estoy s-seguro ¡Gah!

-anda Tweek- dijo Oliver- llevas toda la semana aquí encerrado, diviértete con nosotros aunque solo sea un día

Esos ojos azules y esos ojos cafés que se clavaron en Tweek comenzaban a ser demasiada presión para el pobre chico.

-d-de acuerdo ¡Gah!- cedió finalmente

Al salir de la casa de Tweek Max sacó su celular y marcó a Clyde

-si irá- dijo alegre

-excelente, ahora solo falta Craig

-"pero él es más difícil que Tweek"- pensó Black

Mientras subían rumbo al pent-house de Craig. Token decidió dejar algo en claro.

-yo seré el que entre y hable con él Clyde, tú solo espérame afuera, no vaya a ser que la cagues

-que confianza me tienes Token

Estuvieron cerca de media hora tocando la puerta de ese hijo de puta. Harto del ruido Craig les abrió.

-¿Qué carajo quieres?- le reclamó Craig

Token empujó a Craig y entró a su casa cerrando con fuerza la puerta detrás de él. Tucker lo miró enojado, pero no habló.

-tú y yo debemos hablar

-no hablaré contigo- dio encerrándose en su habitación

-¡puta madre Craig! ¿Tienes 6 años? ¡Craig!

Una hora pasó a otra y otra a otra. A las 10:30 de la noche Craig salió del cuarto.

-¿sigues aquí?

-ya deja de huir Craig

-¿huir de qué?- dijo caminando al baño

-de Tweek

Craig cerró la puerta del baño.

-¡bien sabes que lo amas Craig! ¡Deja de huirle!

Tucker salió del baño con la misma cara inexpresiva. Token ya había tenido suficiente y el tiempo se agotaba.

-¡Has algo Tucker por el amor de Dios!- dijo tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo con brusquedad

Se asustó al ver la reacción de Craig. Una lágrima caía de su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban tristes y parecía que estaba a un segundo de romper en llanto.

-ya es muy tarde- dijo conteniendo un sollozo

-aún no lo es- le dijo su amigo afroamericano- aún tienes un última oportunidad… pero igual que cenicienta, esta desaparece a las 12

-¿Cuál oportunidad?

-"muy poca gente ¡media cuidad está aquí!"- se quejaba mentalmente Tweek cuando llegaron al famoso time Square

Parejas, familias enteras, incluso gente sola. Parecía que toda Nueva York tuvo la misma idea. Pasemos el año nuevo en Time Square. No soportaría por mucho tiempo tanta aglomeración de gente. Max y Oliver lo guiaron justo a uno de los árboles que estaba cubierto de nieve. De acuerdo al plan. Eran las 11:30 cuando llegaron al lugar que estaba abarrotado de gente. Una multitud que no se veía su final. Tweek se sentía un poco mareado por el ruido, la gente y sobre todo el frío. ¿Y tenía que estar ahí otra media hora? ¿Qué sentido tenía eso?

-es emocionante ¿no creen?- dijo Oliver poniéndose un gorro que decía "Happy New Year 2012"- ¿Qué te parece Tweek?

-hay m-mucha g-gente ¡Gah!

La gran esfera iba bajando lentamente, un poco más cada minuto que pasaba y que se despedía del año 2011. El año en el que la vida de Tweek cambió, se mudó a Nueva York, encontró un genial trabajo, se enamoró y… perdió a la persona que más amaba. Una montaña rusa de situaciones.

Max miraba preocupado el gran reloj que estaba en la pantalla gigante. Se podía leer la marca Toshiba a kilómetros de distancia. Time Square era el mejor lugar para poner publicidad. Sujetaba con fuerza su celular, desesperado. Oliver también se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y nada ocurría. Se miraron confundidos y Max dijo.

-ahora regreso, voy a hacer una llamada

A Tweek le apreció extraño pero al intentar seguirlo con la mirada se perdió en el río gigante que era la multitud que se apretaba cada vez más a la espera de la cuenta regresiva.

-Time Square- dijo Token- Tweek irá a Time Square, lo que tienes que hacer es ir y decirle lo que sientes

-para eso ya es tarde Token

-deja de ser pesimista Craig. Eso es lo que debieron hacer desde el inicio, debes hablar con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Se escuchó el celular de Black.

-¿diga?

-¿Dónde demonios están? Ya casi es media noche- dijo la voz de Max

-Craig no quiere ir a Time Square, no tengo idea de por qué

-¿no quiere?- en ese momento Max se dio cuenta de que era lo que en realidad molestaba a Tucker- pásamelo

Token le dio el teléfono a Craig.

-¿Qué quieres Max?- dijo en tono resentido

-no me acosté con Tweek

-¿Qué?

-fue una mentira Craig, no me acosté con Tweek

Craig miró el piso. Dios se sentía tan aliviado.

-voy para allá- dijo colgando

Clyde bostezaba, cansado de estar esperando tanto tiempo afuera. Mierda ya casi eran las 12. La puerta se abrió de golpe, Craig terminaba de ponerse su abrigo apurado.

-¿Cómo voy a llegar hasta Time Square en 15 minutos? Sería un milagro si lo lograra- dijo Craig cerrando la puerta del auto

-sería tu milagro de año nuevo- dijo Token en el asiento de atrás junto a Clyde

-¡solo acelera!- gritó el castaño cansado de esperar

Casi todas las calles aledañas estaban cerradas y para llegar Craig tuvo que pasarse rojos e ignorar señales de auto. Clyde y Token se aferraban a sus asientos, asustados por la velocidad en la que el vehículo se desplazaba.

Max se acercó a la única calle a la que podía tener acceso. Tweek estaba a unos metros de ahí, no se le dificultaría correr hacía él.

**10… **_"No hay nada que no puedas hacer"_

El auto derrapó en la banqueta al frenar de manera tan repentina. Clyde y Token golpearon los asientos delanteros. Craig abrió la puerta del auto.

**9… **_"Las luces te inspirarán"_

Max se acercó a él. Clyde y Token abrieron las puertas del auto.

-¡ahí está!- dijo señalando el árbol cubierto de nieve

**8… **_"Esta noche págales con amor"_

Craig sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. No dudó ni un segundo más y corrió hacia él. Tenía que decirle de una buena vez.

**7… **_"Que se olviden del precio de las cosas"_

Oliver estaba preocupad, la cuenta había iniciado y sin rastro de…

-¡Tweek!- el mencionado se giró para toparse cara a cara con Craig

**6… **_"Es complicado y estúpido"_

-perdóname Tweek- dijo Craig tomando las manos del rubio y viéndolo directamente a los ojos sorprendidos de este

**5…**_ "La historia de nosotros siempre comienza con lo mismo"_

-perdóname por haberme portado de esa manera… he sido un tonto por portarme como un hijo de puta y despreciar todo el amor que me tienes y que yo te tengo…

**4…**_ "El tiempo es corto"_

-…no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo importante que eres para mí… de lo estúpido que he sido contigo…

**3…**_ "La vida se va rápido"_

-…yo… yo te amo Tweek Tweak-dijo gritándolo al mundo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Tweek

**2… **_"El amor se ha ido"_

-Craig- dijo el rubio sin poder contener un momento las lágrimas que empezaban a surgir. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de felicidad

**1… **_"Amo esa lavanda rubia"_

-yo también te amo Craig Tucker

Finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso.

**¡Feliz año nuevo 2012!**

Dicen que si besas a la persona que amas a las 12 de la noche el día de año nuevo estarán juntos el resto del año. Max se apresuró en besar a Oliver y Token besó a Clyde. Si era así, entonces todos estarían juntos por otro largo año.

Tweek nunca había entrado a la casa de Craig. Quedó maravillado con la vista. El Empire State se alcanzaba a ver. Las luces en la noche son lo único que realmente valía la pena ver en cualquier ciudad, casi como las estrellas que logras ver cuando estás en el campo.

-perdóname Tweek- se volvió a disculpar Craig

-t-te perdonaré s-si t-tú m-me perdonas ¡Gah! P-por haber iniciado e-ese juego ¡Gah!

-claro, yo fui quien lo continuó también

La sonrisa de Tweek le calmaba el alma. El rubio había dejado de temblar, ya no le tenía miedo a la ciudad de Nueva York. No con Craig a su lado para protegerlo.

-cumpliré tu sueño Tweek

-¿c-cual sueño?

-compartiré la compañía contigo. Todas mis cafeterías ahora son tuyas

-n-no puedo a-aceptar e-eso Craig ¡Gah!

-tú haces el café más delicioso de todo el país, si no es que del mundo. Nadie mejor que tú para manejar esas tiendas. También pensaba darles unas sucursales a Max y a Oliver

-c-con una c-condición ¡Gah!

-¿Cuál Tweek?

-no m-me d-dejes nunca Craig ¡Gah!

Tucker sonrió y acarició la delicada mejilla de Tweek.

-desde luego Tweek…

Clyde y Token finalmente arreglaron las cosas y pudieron regresar a casa con la satisfacción de un trabajo muy bien hecho.

-mis planes si funcionan- decía el castaño triunfante

-sí, uno de cada cien- bromeó Token

Black adoraba ver a Clyde poner esa cara de enojado. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar, pero no quitaba esa cara, que orgullo el suyo. No tenía ni el mínimo talento para ser mago. Pero los dibujos que hacía eran sublimes, como si hubiera estudiado arte. Eso le daba una idea a Black.

-Clyde ¿te gustaría dibujar mi siguiente video musical?

Max y Oliver se quedaron otro rato por Time Square, admirando la luna que había esa noche. La viene volvía a caer pero ni eso los ahuyentaba.

-¿ya tienes un propósito de año nuevo Max?- le preguntó su novio caminado por la orilla de la banqueta con los brazos extendidos como si estuviera en la cuerda floja

-solo tengo uno

-¿y ese cuál es?

-casarme contigo

El rostro de Oliver se puso rojo.

Tweek jadeaba al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en esa cama. Craig le besaba el cuello con una maestría increíble, mientras sus manos hurgaban la camisa del rubio. Tweek solo podía acariciar lentamente la espalda de su ahora novio.

-C-Craig- gimió el rubio

Tantas veces le advirtió Max que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Fueron tantas que Tweek estaba seguro que nunca lo haría. Pero en ese momento ya no le importó el pasado de Craig o el suyo, ni su futuro juntos. Lo único que deseaba era que Craig lo hiciera suyo, que le demostrara lo mucho que lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría ir.

Clyde ponía una fotografía de Craig sobre la mesa y también una foto de Tweek que había tomado la noche de año nuevo. Desparramó las cartas sobre la mesa, mezclándolas una y otra vez. Las juntó todas en un montón y siguió barajándolas. Token entró a la casa.

-ya volví- dijo quitándose el abrigo

-tengo unos bocetos en ese cuaderno- dijo señalando un cuaderno de dibujo en la mesa de la sala

-¿de nuevo con las cartas?

-no está de más revisar un poco

Token hojeó el cuaderno. El chico era realmente bueno, era justo como se había imaginado que sería. Sonrió complacido y se le acercó justo en el momento en que sacaba 4 cartas del montón y las colocaba debajo de las fotografías de sus amigos.

-tradúceme adivino

-de acuerdo- dijo levantando la primera carta- un viaje…

-¿un viaje? ¿A dónde?

Levantó otra carta.

-esta otra significa centro

Levantó la tercera.

-esta otra es milla

Levantó la última carta.

-¿y esa?- quiso saber Token

-es solo una sombra… no me dice con claridad nada…

-¿Cómo que es una sombra?

-sí, es como cuando intentas ver por un vidrio pero hay una gran mancha en este, solo puedes ver una figura distorsionada del otro lado, eso es lo que estoy viendo

-la predicción es…

-por primera vez en mi vida no lo sé… no lo sé…- dijo dejando las cuatro cartas sobre la mesa

* * *

><p><strong>Así se acaba el Creek pero no será lo último que sabremos de esos dos. <strong>

**Estoy preparando una nueva historia y necesito que me recomienden dos canciones en ingles. Se acepta cualquier sugerencia. **

**El siguiente será el final del Dip. No se lo pierdan.**

**Nos leemos luego. **


	15. Fox plaza

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Ya casi terminamos con la historia y aun no he recuperado mi inspiración para empezar la otra. **

**Historia: ¿Estudias o trabajas?**

**Título del capítulo: Fox plaza**

**Pareja: Damien y Pip**

**Número: 15/18**

**Canción del capítulo anterior adivinado por Neko-uke Tic Toc de Belanova y Lena Katina. Veamos quien lo logra ahora.**

**Lean lo que dice al final, sobre todo tu Dani-Ela-Nati-chan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: "Fox plaza"<strong>

"_No me detendré hasta que ese chico sea mío"_

**31 de diciembre del 2011 por la mañana**

El mejor año para muchos de los productores que hay en Hollywood, pero no para Damien. No quería tener ya nada que ver con ese jodido mundo que lo había llevado a conocer el paraíso estando con Pip y que en un segundo lo regresó derechito al infierno. Por eso le enojaba la inoportuna llamada de Alan.

-tendrás que ir Damien, la compañía quiere hacer una colaboración con Fox y tendrás que ir a su fiesta en Fox plaza

-ya te dije que no estoy de humor

-debes ir Damien, o Víctor podría quitarte tu película

El anticristo rodó los ojos. Esa película ya no le importaba pero era lo único bueno que le quedaba de ese amargo proyecto que era "Dos acentos". Todavía tenía que grabar buena parte de esos capítulos. Al menos se distraería un poco en esa fiesta.

-de acuerdo, pero no esperen verme muy alegre o detrás de Víctor para lo que desee

Al colgar sintió unas ganas enormes de invitar a Pip. Pero ese fue justamente el error que lo llevó a que lo odiara.

Pip seguía encerrado en su habitación, grandiosa forma de dar final al año que cambió su vida y lo hizo volar a lo más alto para luego caer de golpe al suelo. Lo único que deseaba era terminar el día a gusto sin las interrupciones de su tío Harry que se asomaba para ver si se atrevía a hablar de un tema que nunca hablaría. Una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. Mucho creerían que ese debería haber sido su mejor año. Pero la verdad era que no. Había sido el peor año de su vida en el aspecto sentimental. Se recostó en la cama viendo el techo de su pequeña alcoba. No había sido el único decepcionado con la carrera que apenas empezaba, Tweek tampoco era feliz, pero ese no era ningún consuelo. Miró su celular que tenía registrada una llamada de Damien hace varios meses. Lo extrañaba… sí, quizás era el anticristo pero eso no le quitaba lo enamorado.

Harry llegaba apurado a la casa con una de las revistas más famosas que hay en Los Ángeles. En la portaba estaba la fiesta de noche buena, un reportaje completo de esta. Apenas estaba saliendo por las vacaciones que da la revista a sus empleados. Subió corriendo las escaleras muy contento. Su sobrino estaba en la foto de la portada al lado de Damien. También se leía "el nuevo talento del productor Thorn". Este era el oficial lanzamiento a la fama de su sobrino y debía enterarse. Tocó la puerta con insistencia.

-¿Quién?

-sobrino, hay algo que tienes que ver

Philip se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta sin muchas ganas. Harry le extendió la revista para que la viera por completo. El rubio tomó dicha revista y la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué te parece?

Contrario a lo que Harry esperaba el rostro de Pip se entristeció más. Su tío cruzó los brazos.

-en dos días volverás a grabar, ese problema tuyo no debe de afectar tu actuación

-no lo hará tío Harry

-yo que tú lo resolvía hoy mismo, no hay nada peor que iniciar el año con problemas como los que tienes

-yo no tengo ningún problema- dijo Philip cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

Harry soltó un largo suspiro, su sobrino nunca cambiaría. Esa actitud es la de un chico enamorado decepcionado ¿Qué le habrá hecho Damien el día de la fiesta para ponerlo así? Era más que obvio que se negaría a contarle lo que sucedía, tendría que buscar la forma de averiguarlo. Quizás preguntándole a alguien de la producción. El timbre de la casa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

Dejó la revista en la cama y la vio por unos segundos. Esa fotografía en la portada le traía los recuerdos de aquella noche. Una foto de él y de Damien, antes hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener una así. Al principio él nunca le cayó bien, jamás pensó que acabaría enamorándose de semejante manera. Se recostó en la cama y empezó a hojear la revista. Era un reportaje entero de la famosa fiesta. Fotos de todos los artistas que habían ido. De Christophe y Gregory. Y una foto de Damien que llamó en extremo su atención. Era una de las pocas fotos que había de él, sus ojos se veían brillantes, ese efecto debió arruinarles muchas de estas. Se veía serio, con la mirada en otro lugar. Al revisar bien el fondo descubrió que era lo que veía… era a él… un nudo se formó en su estómago ¿a quién engañaba? Siendo o no el anticristo seguía enamorado de él y lo que más deseaba era ser su novio. No por las oportunidades que podría conseguirle, si no porque de verdad lo amaba.

Esa misma revista había llegado a las manos de Damien. La foto que tomaron a Pip lo mostraba como un verdadero novato. Ni siquiera miraba a esa cámara. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Si ese maldito paparazzi… no, la culpa no era de ese chico, si no suya, por haberse dejado llevar aún sabiendo que era el anticristo y que Pip se asustaría al saberlo. Y para colmo de males la prensa no lo dejaba en paz ni un solo segundo. Tenía cerradas las cortinas para ocultarse de la lente de los buitres que lo seguían a cada lugar, peor que una sombra. Tu sombra es silenciosa y jamás te delataría, pero el paparazzi te sigue para destruirte.

Lo amaba. Pip lo amaba ¿entonces por qué huyo así? Fue muy conto de su parte, porque tal vez el miedo hizo su efecto en eses instante, pero el sentimiento de culpa y amor jamás se iría. Bueno, el primero podría, pero tendría que… el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de esos pensamientos.

Al abrir la puerta Harry casi se cae de espaldas. Era Gregory, el famoso actor que protagonizaba casi todos los trabajos de Damien Thorn.

-¿se encuentra Pip?- preguntó Gregory

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Era su oportunidad. Gregory trabajaba con Pip, él debía saber que era lo que le ocurría. El rubio se sentó en la sala, viendo las fotos que había en la mesa de centro.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó el mayor

-no, así estoy bien

-¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

-claro- dijo el novio de Christophe un poco sorprendido

-¿Qué tiene mi sobrino? Desde que llegó de esa fiesta de noche buena ha estado muy deprimido

Gregory bajó la mirada.

-de eso venía a hablar con él…

-¿involucra a Damien?

El actor ya no quiso contestar esa pregunta, aunque su silencio fue la perfecta respuesta para Harry. Miró el piso de la sala. Eso no le decía casi nada, pero al menos ahora estaba seguro de que incluía al productor.

-Pip está encerrado en su cuarto, puedes subir si quieres, porque dudo que baje… es el primer cuarto a la derecha

Gregory se puso de pie y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-no podemos quedarnos así- dijo Gregory

-¿Quién dijo que nos quedaríamos así?- dijo El Topo Mira, tengo un plan, tú habla con Pip e invítalo a la fiesta de Fox, yo hablaré con Damien

-¿Qué tiene que ver la fiesta de Fox?

-Philip todavía no asimila lo que le dijeron, cuando lo haba correrá a ver a Damien, y el estará en la fiesta

Pip abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se encontró con Gregory. Suspiró y lo dejó entrar.

-tu tío me dijo que estas deprimido

-Damien es el anticristo…

-no es sencillo de aceptar… pero sigue siendo el mismo de siempre

-¿Cómo se supone que debería estar?- dijo dándole la espalda

-no venía a discutirte eso Pip… vine a invitarle a… la fiesta de año nuevo que hace la cadena Fox

-¿una fiesta? ¿Lo dices enserio?- dijo derramando una lágrima que Gregory no pudo ver

-Damien irá… si te animas solo dile que yo te invité

-no pienso ir

-nadie te está obligando…

Gregory salió de la habitación sin saber si había hecho lo correcto al seguir el plan de su novio.

-¿a qué mierda has venido?- dijo Damien al ver a Christophe en la puerta de su casa

-no puede uno de tus amigos venir a saludar…

Damien alzó una ceja.

-oh, me atrapaste, vine a hablar de Pip

-¿te reirás en mi cara por haber sido tan pendejo?

-no… vengo a decirte que Pip irá a la fiesta, así que no se te ocurra faltar

-¿y por qué iría a la fiesta?

-dale una oportunidad ¿recuerdas como reaccioné cuando me dijiste?

-como olvidarlo, todavía tengo la quemadura que me hiciste por arrojarme esa agua bendita

-solo dale tiempo, lo asimilará

-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿El resto de su vida?

-al menos… hasta las 12

El anticristo sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-¿algo más que debas decir?- dijo dándole un cigarro al Topo

-conste que te lo advertí- se fue Christophe

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Pip comenzó a llorar ¿a quién demonios engañaba? Amaba a Damien. Tenía que estar con él. Encendió su computadora y empezó a buscar ropa elegante. Fox plaza era el lugar exacto donde se realizaría la fiesta. Fox plaza al lado de los estudios de Fox. Estaba bastante alejado, pero aún le quedaba suficiente tiempo.

Miró de nuevo la revista con la foto de Damien suspirando y recordando lo que había jurado el día en que su tío Harry le dijo que Damien nunca lo amaría.

-no me detendré hasta que él sea mío- dijo Pip en voz alta para que nunca lo volviera a olvidar. Damien era suyo y de nadie más, así como él era de Damien.

El trauma por la noticia de golpe había pasado ahora era tiempo de seguir con su camino para llegar a su meta. No empezaría el año con algo así sin resolver. Así que… tenía hasta las 12.

Víctor lo recibía con una sonrisa que le daba asco por el desborde de hipocresía que daba. Los flashes de las cámaras le daban directamente a los ojos, haciendo que no pudiera ver bien. Los primeros que vio fueron Gregory y Christophe. Eran los únicos con los que realmente podía charlar, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Se alejó a uno de los jardines y comenzó a fumar. Estaba muy equivocado. La fiesta no lograba distraerlo, solo le recordaba una y otra vez la sensación de sus labios sobre los de Pip. La fama y la fortuna le empezaban a parecer una verdadera mierda, literalmente.

-no está funcionando Chris- se quejó Gregory

-deja de llamarme Chris…- se contuvo El Topo para no gritar- ya verás… Pip no debe tardar…

-mejor vete a vender droga

Harry se sorprendió al ver bajar a Pip tan arreglado. Dobló el periódico que leía y caminó hacia él.

-tío… estoy enamorado de Damien y me enteré de algo sobre él que me dejó asustado… pero me di cuenta de que no importaba eso, porque a pesar de que siempre lo tuvo yo me enamoré de él… ahora seguiré tu consejo, debo ir a Fox plaza para decirle lo que siento pero antes de que sean las 12

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder

Harry llamó rápidamente a un taxi para su sobrino. Volteó a verlo una vez más. Recordaba cuando era un pequeño bebé y ahora se iba a recuperar al amor de su vida. Pip notó la mirada de su tío y se atrevió a preguntarle

-¿pasa algo?

-no… nada…

-¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Un simple ser humano… ahí…

-eres mi manager tío, te debo todo lo que tengo

-no sobrino… esta noche no… pero las siguientes no te salvarás de mi presencia

Un auto se detuvo afuera de la casa.

-deséame suerte tío…

Pip subió al taxi y se despidió de él desde la puerta de la casa. Ahí va, su pequeño sobrino, su hermano había sido un idiota al no impulsar a su hijo.

-a Fox plaza- le dijo Pip al taxista

El conductor se le quedó viendo un rato durante el camino.

-oye… ¿tú eres Philip Pirrup?

-sí… soy yo- dijo sonrojándose un poco

-te vi en una revista, me muero por ver tu serie

Esa era una buena señal, ya tenía su primer fan.

-¿me darías tu autógrafo?- dijo pasándole una libreta

La idea de una fiesta al aire libre era posible solo en Los Ángeles. A pesar de que hacía frío, no era demasiado como para tener que abrigarse mucho. Pero era muy molesto cuando buscaban algún lugar de "privacidad" para hablar por teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa gordo?

-me he enterado que Damien tiene novio

-¿a ti que te importa? Damien ya no trabaja para ti

-igual que Craig, pero eso no evita que siga al pendiente de sus vida, y menos cuando eres una figura pública ¿sabes?

El Topo hizo una mueca de disgusto. No le agradaba tener que trabajar con el gordo exactamente por eso, sentía que ya no tenía privacidad alguna.

-ve al grano que estoy trabajando

-me parece muy curioso que los cuatro se hayan enamorado por las mismas fechas

-¿los cuatro?

-¿si le dieron esa película a Damien?

-¿por qué quieres saber?

-bueno, no importa… te hablaré luego, no permitas que descubran que vendes droga, manager de Gregory

Cartman le colgó a Ze Mole, dejándolo muy confundido. ¿Desde cuándo Cartman hace ese tipo de preguntas?

-consigue dos más Jimmy- decía Cartman a su asistente

-c-c-claro señor C-C-Cartman

Christophe mando al carajo a Cartman y revisó su reloj. Ya faltaba muy poco para las 12 y ni rastros de Pip. Mejor se iba acercando más a Gregory.

El tráfico estaba muy congestionado gracias a las cientos de camionetas de la prensa que estaban varias cuadras antes de llegar a la Fox plaza. Pip miraba el reloj, desesperándose cada vez más.

-sería más rápido que se bajara y comenzara a correr- le dijo el taxista

-tiene razón ¿Cuánto le debo?

-nada… traerlo aquí fue suficiente pago

Philip le sonrió al amable conductor.

-gracias- dijo antes de bajarse y empezar a caminar lo más aprisa que podía sin llegar a correr

Damien apagaba su tercer cigarro y comenzaba a encender el cuarto. Dudaba que Pip lo aceptara, sabía que no iría a la fiesta y que jamás sería su novio. Pero muy en el fondo todavía tenía un pequeño sentimiento llamado esperanza, que, como dicen, es lo último que muere en el ser humano. Así también era para Damien, muy en el fondo creía que si llegaría Pip.

Pip comenzó a correr cuando faltaban cinco cuadras. Mucha seguridad resguardaba el lugar, y encima de todo había una pared de paparazzi y reporteros afuera del lugar. Se abrió paso entre todos ellos. Hasta que uno lo reconoció y comenzó a fotografiarlo. Pronto todos lo imitaron y logró llegar a la persona encargada de la entrada.

-¿nombre?- dijo el hombre

-soy Philip Pirrup, Gregory me invitó- dijo recobrando el aliento

-un momento…- el hombre se comunicó con otra persona para buscar la autorización de Gregory

El rubio estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba enojado al Topo.

-no llegará Chris- dijo con el ceño fruncido

El Topo iba a contestarle cuando un hombre de la seguridad se les acercó.

-disculpe señor Gregory… un tal Philip Pirrup dice que usted lo invitó

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Pip! ¡Déjenlo pasar!- gritaron al mismo tiempo que corrían hacia la entrada

**10… **_"A veces no lo puedo creer"_

Gregory y Christophe llegaban a la entrada al mismo tiempo que Pip. Gritándole y señalándole que Damien estaba del lado derecho, en un pequeño jardín apartado

**9… **_"Y todos los muros que se construyeron en los años 70 finalmente caen"_

Pip lo vio entonces. Con las manos en los bolsillos y con la mirada triste. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar con él.

**8… **_"Porque hay una chispa en tu interior"_

Damien apagaba el cuarto cigarro que se apagaba como la esperanza que quedaba en su corazón.

**7…** _"Porque, cariño, eres un fuego artificial"_

-¡Damien!- le gritó Pip con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones. Ganándose la atención de varios presentes, incluida la prensa, pero sobre todo Damien

**6… **_"Las rosas tiene espinas, dicen"_

Damien miró asombrado llegar a Pip justo donde estaba él, jadeante y acalorado por haber corrido un gran tramo.

**5… **_"No puedo recordar pero, está bien, está bien"_

-tengo algo que decirte Damien- dijo Pip al recobrar el aliento y ver aquellos ojos rojo fuego que poseía el anticristo

**4… **_"Pero esta foto de nosotros no tiene precio"_

-no me importa lo que sea Damien- le dijo el inglés a su productor tomando sus manos. El pelinegro le miraba sorprendido

**3… **_"Te seguiré hasta que me ames"_

-yo te amo… me enamoré de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y eso no hará que deje de amarte- dijo para agasajo de la prensa

**2… **_"Soy tu mayor fan"_

-Pip…- dijo Damien con lágrimas en sus ojos rojos sujetando con fuerza la mano del chico rubio sin importarle la demás gente

**1… **_"Feliz en el club con una botella de vino tinto"_

-…yo también te amo Philip Pirrup- dijo antes de besar delicadamente esos labios

**¡Feliz año nuevo 2012!**

Y todos fueron felices esa noche. Damien y Pip se enamoraron. Gregory y Christophe cumplieron su cometido y se besaron a la media noche. La prensa casi recibió la nota que tanto había esperado ¿por qué siempre descomponían "misteriosamente" todas las cámaras? Tuvieron el escrito, más no la foto. La casa de Damien estaba oscura, ambos entraron con prisa y cerraron la puerta detrás de sí, dejando afuera a los paparazzi. Pip besaba a Damien como si el mundo se fuera a cavar, mientras este luchaba por quitarle la corbata a su ahora novio.

-Damien…- dijo Pip entre jadeos- ya entendí… lo que querías decirme con "poner sentimiento"

El anticristo no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-cuatro meses después Pip…- contestó comenzando a desabrochar la blanca camisa del rubio

-Damien- gimió Pip al sentir la mano del pelinegro tocar su piel

Harry había encendido la televisión para ver si daban alguna noticia de la fiesta. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando sus sospechas fueron correctas. Pip llegó a tiempo y Damien le correspondió. Le pareció raro que no hubieran tenido ni siquiera una triste imagen.

-te dije que era una buena idea- volvió a decir El Topo

-¿Cuántas veces más debo decir que tenías razón?

-no lo sé… veamos hasta cual llegas- le respondió con una sonrisa pícara entonces recordó la llamada de Cartman

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo Gregory al ver el cambio de cara

-Cartman me llamó… y fue… extraño…

-¿extraño como siempre? ¿O extraño, extraño?

-la segunda… sonaba muy interesado en Damien

-¿en Damien?- repitió Gregory

El Topo sacó uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió. Algo aún le daba muy mala espina.

Pip abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en una cama que no era la suya. Se alzó un poco y vio el lujoso departamento de Damien. El anticristo entró con una bandeja.

-buenos días- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- te traje el desayuno

-¿sabes cocinar?

-no… así que si eso se mueve mejor no lo comas

Pip probó un bocado de la comida.

-esta delicioso- dijo tomando otro bocado

Damien sonrió y se le quedó viendo en silencio.

-¿pasa algo?- dijo Pip luego de unos minutos de silencio

-me dieron la película…- Pip le sonrió- … y quiero que tú la protagonices

-¿yo?- preguntó tosiendo un poco- ¿por qué?

-eres el mejor actor que podría contratar

Las mejillas de Pip ardieron. Vio hacia la ventana.

-Damien- dijo al ver un hombre con una cámara

-hijo de puta- exclamó el anticristo destruyendo la cámara

Se puso de pie y fue a cerrar las cortinas. El hombre golpeaba el vidrio como pidiéndole que le dejara entrevistarlo. Vio luego a Pip e hizo lo mismo.

-malditos paparazzi, son como sanguijuelas

Philip se levantó y caminó hacia Damien, tomando su mano para tranquilizar el enojo que empezaba a demostrar.

-no seríamos anda sin la prensa… y eso incluye a los paparazzi que tanto odias

Tocaron a la puerta con insistencia. Damien fue a asomarse. Pero antes de llegar esta se abrió.

-¡hijo!- dijo su padre al verlo

-¡papá!- exclamó Damien espantado

-quería conocer al afortunado- dijo mirando a Pip

Vaya forma de empezar el año.

* * *

><p><strong>Las cuentas regresivas me gustan y cuando puedo ponerles fragmentos de todas las canciones que use para la pareja mejor.<strong>

**Mi nuevo historia trata de cuatro parejas, pero esta vez estan separadas por algo más fuerte que la distancia. Ya elegi las canciones que me faltaban que seran:**

**My love de Pixie Lott y Here we go again de paramore.**

**Gracias Dani-Ela-Nati-chan por sugerirmelas.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	16. El lago Michigan en año nuevo

**Hola a todos**

**Estamos a dos cap del final y estoy muy emocionada les daré más información de mi nueva historia en la parte de abajo**

**Historia: ¿Estudias o trabajas?**

**Título del capítulo: El lago Michigan en año nuevo**

**Pareja: Stan y Kyle**

**Número: 16/18**

**Canción del capítulo anterior adivinado por Neko-uke Paparazzi de Lady Gaga. Intenten adivinar esta. **

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan reir. No pensé que Christophe tirandole agua bendita a Damien fuera divertido pero me alegra haberlo hecho reir. Creo que siempre digo algo que no me parece divertido es cuando todos se rien.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: "El lago Michigan en año nuevo"<strong>

"_Tu sonrisa es una hermosa mentira"_

-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- agradecía Sheila con toda su familia detrás de ella ya fuera de la residencia Marsh

-gracias a ustedes por acompañarnos a pesar de ser judíos- le respondía Sharon

Los dos hombres solo se daban una mirada. Stan no tenía el valor de ver a los ojos a Kyle luego de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. El pelirrojo no mostraba expresión, era obvio que un choque de sentimientos muy fuerte estaba teniendo lugar en su corazón y le costaba tanto asimilarlo que no tenía tiempo de demostrar si quiera una sonrisa o una lágrima. Eso solo hacía sentirse peor a Stan. Mejor ni decirle que nuestro judío era virgen… hasta la noche anterior. Stanley no se atrevió a hablar con él. No sintió esa necesidad hasta que lo vio subirse al taxi con su familia para perderse en la larga calle. Salió de la casa y los vio alejarse hasta que sus ojos ya no lo alcanzaban.

-¿Stan?- preguntó su padre tocando su hombro y haciendo que el chico del pompón rojo se sobresaltara- ¿estás bien?

-s-sí- dudó un momento en contestar

Ike no podía apartar su vista de su hermano. Ya no era el de antes, ese maldito idiota… si tan solo hubiera podido evitarlo. Tomó la mano de su hermano pero este ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Tendría que esperar un poco antes que hablar de ese tema, enterar a su madre sería la muerte tanto para Kyle como para Stan.

Un día que pasó como un suspiro para Stan, sin recibir un solo mensaje de su mejor amigo. Le daba pena buscarlo, tal vez debía dejar pasar un día más. Ya no contestaba las llamadas de Cartman, tenía mejores cosas en que preocuparse que volver al trabajo que le había causado exactamente dicho problema.

-algo tiene nuestro hijo- repitió su padre por enésima vez a Sharon que estaba cansada que dijera lo mismo una y otra vez

Ella no notaba nada diferente en Stan y era su madre.

-¿algo como que Randy?- dijo Sharon- se específico

-no lo sé… se ve… triste… tiene una pena de amor

-por Dios Randy, yo lo veo perfectamente bien

Mujeres, nunca entenderán lo que los hombres llegaban a sentir cuando tiene el corazón roto. Por una parte realmente se lo merecía, engañar de esa manera a Kyle y luego ser tan pendejo como para dejar que lo descubriera en el crimen. Que viera como encajaba esa navaja y como le volaba la cabeza a un hombre.

-¡carajo!- gritó a todo pulmón dentro de su habitación

Pegó su frente al escritorio y cubrió su cabeza con las manos. Vaya mierda que había sido. La puerta se abrió y escuchó que alguien entraba. Ya ni siquiera le importaba quien fuera.

-¿pasa algo Stanley?- le dijo su padre poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo

Stanley no le respondió a su padre. No quería verlo y recordar las razones que no tuvo tiempo de explicarle a su amor Kyle. Así pasaron unos minutos. Parecía que Randy no desistiría de su intento.

-papá… solo quiero estar solo…

-de acuerdo, si eso quieres hijo- dijo saliendo del cuarto

Stan tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente el número de Kyle. El judío vio su celular timbrar, vibrar y encender sus luces pero no contestó, tampoco se molestó en ver quién era.

-Kyle- dijo Stan dejándole un mensaje- necesito hablar contigo… debo explicarte Kyle… llámame cuando escuches el mensaje

Algo le decía que esa semana sería una verdadera mierda. Escuchó el timbre de la puerta y los fuertes pasos de su padre bajando las escaleras.

-¡papá!- exclamaba una voz que de inmediato reconoció Stan, era su hermana Shelly

Había llegado para año nuevo junto con su novio, ahora esposo, de Montana. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, la pendeja de su hermana.

-¿por qué no bajaste a saludarme mojón?- le dijo su hermana entrando encabronada a la habitación

Marsh no la miró, no tenía ánimos de iniciar una discusión que terminaría en una pelea cuando podrían irse directamente a dicha pelea. Shelly en vez de enojarse más le pareció rara la forma de actuar de su hermano menor.

-¿Qué te pasa mojón?

-no puedes ayudarme Shelly, solo te burlarías de mí

-es lo más seguro… pero lo haré de todas maneras y si hablar podría ayudarte

Un segundo ¿Shelly… se está ofreciendo a… ayudarlo? Oficialmente el mundo se acabará en 2012. Ya empezaron las señales.

-estoy enamorado… pero él día de navidad él se entero de uno de mis secretos… quise demostrarle que lo quería y acabé acostándome con él… ahora ya no sé como pedirle perdón

-si serás pendejo- dijo Shelly adoptando por un segundo su antigua actitud- mira, ya la cagaste, pero debe haber una manera de que te encuentres con él y lo soluciones… porque tú la cagaste así que tú tienes que recogerlo ¿de acuerdo?

-¡ya está la cena!- gritó su madre desde abajo- ¡vengan a cenar!

Sí, eso era algo que para la mayoría sería obvio pero Stan no se había puesto a analizar muy bien eso. Tenía que encontrar la forma de verse con Kyle y arreglar las cosas. Eso no se olvidaría con el tiempo, era necesario que hiciera algo ¿pero qué? Esa era la pregunta… ¿Qué?

Wendy veía las noticias mientras desayunaba con sus padres. Un hombre hallado muerto la mañana de navidad, un aparente crimen entre mafias. Eso le sonaba tanto a su amigo, bueno ex amigo Stanley. ¿Cómo podría ser tan despiadado y matar a la mínima orden? Estaban entrevistando a uno de los policías que hablaba sobre posibles teorías sobre los motivos del asesinato de quien fue un empresario importante y que se creía que tenía lazos con la mafia de Chicago. Mostró las diversas evidencias, incluidos casquillos de armas de fuego, una navaja y… un collar con una estrella de seis picos. Wendy soltó su tenedor de la impresión, ese era el collar de Kyle, estaba completamente segura de ello. ¿Kyle había estado ahí?

El judío todavía trataba de tocar el collar que ya no tenía consigo. Eso lo sabía pero la costumbre le ganaba. Había visto como Stan mataba sin piedad a aquel hombre y todavía se atrevía a seguirlo y besarlo… pero Kyle dejó que lo hiciera e incluso… lo disfrutó junto con Stanley. Se enamoró de un asesino a sueldo y de todas maneras le siguió el juego. ¿Hizo lo correcto al dejarse llevar? ¿Debería de haberlo frenado en el instante? ¿Qué era lo siguiente que haría? ¿Iría con Stan y lo rechazaría por ser un monstruo? ¿O aceptaría ese hecho y sería feliz con su eterno monstruo? Al sonar su celular no lo quiso contestar, fuera quien fuera no le interesaba, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para hablar. Los señores Broflovski habían salido a recorrer una parte de la ciudad e Ike suplicó que lo dejaran quedarse en el hotel con su hermano. Se sentó a un lado de la cama donde Kyle se había recostado.

-me preocupas hermano- no recibió respuesta- Kyle… ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Kyle seguía perdido en el enorme mar de pensamientos que lo aislaba del mundo real por completo.

-¿Qué harás con lo de Stanley?

Hasta que dijo eso su hermano le prestó atención, lo vio con esos orbes esmeraldas que no dejaban mostrar ni una sola emoción.

-en eso estoy pensando- dijo cortante

Tocaron a la puerta con insistencia. Al principio Ike pensó que se trataba de su madre que había olvidado la llave o algo por el estilo, pero no… era Ruby…

La chica le sonrió, raro en ella, jamás sonreía; igual que su hermano.

-Ruby… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-es una historia un poco larga ¿puedo pasar?

-c-claro- dijo reprimiéndose por ser tan grosero

La niña tomó asiento frente a Ike.

-Kevin me mandó, tu hermano trae loco de amor a Stan… como fue descubierto se muere de la culpa

-pero… él es un mercenario, decidió tener esa vida

-de hecho no; Stanley es el único de nosotros que no tuvo opción, tiene una deuda que pagar por haber salvado a su padre de morir a falta de un hígado… Cartman lo obliga a pagar su deuda de esa manera

Kyle pudo escuchar con total claridad las palabras de la compañera de Stanley… ¿obligado? Ike no podía ocultar su sorpresa, sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Qué ganaría con mentirte?- dijo Ruby leyendo la mente de Ike- a mi no me importan mucho Stan

-significa- empezó Ike- que tú si decidiste entrar a ese mundo

Ruby bajó la mirada decepcionada.

-sí… así es…

La hermana de Craig esperaba que Ike la rechazara, que la sacara de la cuarto de hotel y que se asustara de la misma manera que hizo Kyle. Pero no fue nada de eso, de pronto sintió los labios de Ike sobre los suyos. El canadiense besaba a la hermana de Craig de una manera dulce y calmada, la manera en la que debió Stan besar a Kyle.

-no me importa- dijo Ike- ya estoy enamorado de ti

Una pequeña lágrima de felicidad cruzó la mejilla de Ruby ante las palabras de Ike. Kyle se asomaba desde el cuarto, confundido por las palabras que había dicho su hermano. La había conocido hacía unos días y había podido asimilarlo en tan solo tres segundos. Volvió a recostarse en la cama. Aún tenía mucho en que pensar.

Stan llegaba a la casa-cabaña de su amigo Kevin. Hacía un frío de mierda y se había escapado de su casa para hablar solo con él. Se enteró que Kevin mandó a Ruby a ubicar a Kyle y necesitaba saber el por qué. Kevin estaba leyendo tranquilamente su periódico.

-¿a qué mandaste a Ruby?- dijo Stan sin saludarlo

-a aclarar algunos detalles- dijo sin despegar la vista de su periódico

-eso me correspondía a mí- dijo Stan enojado

Kevin dobló el periódico y lo vio directo a los ojos.

-¿estás seguro de eso? porque yo pienso que no es así… tú tienes un trabajo más difícil

-¿y ese es…? - dijo sentándose

-encontrar la forma de hablar con él y decirle de la forma correcta que es lo que sientes… y de preferencia antes de que se acabe el año

-¿antes? Kevin mañana es 31 de diciembre

-entonces date prisa- dijo dándole un sorbo a una botella con alcohol que tenía en la mesa

-¿no te prohibió Cartman que bebieras?

-¿y a ti no te prohibió que te enamoraras? Y ahora de un judío, pelirrojo… tú intentas que te mate ¿o qué?

-eso crees tú- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta- por cierto, salúdame a Kenny

Kevin casi se ahoga por el comentario repentino.

-no he hablado con él- dijo rápidamente

-sí claro- dijo Stan cerrando la puerta

Ahora le encontraba sentido a lo que le dijo su compañero de trabajo. Pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo encontrar la forma de hablar con Kyle y pedirle disculpas en menos de 24 horas?

La famosa plaza Dealey no fue difícil de encontrar para el chico mormón. En una banca, cerca del lugar exacto donde le dispararon a Kennedy y vio a su amigo Bradley.

-escuché lo que pasó en la universidad- le dijo sentándose

Bradley soltó un largo suspiro, recordándolo.

-¿ya está bien?- dijo refiriéndose a Butters

-sí… pero ya no es el mismo…

Gary miró hacia otro lado. El tampoco se estaba comportando igual.

-lo siento- terminó el tema el mormón

-¿por qué me pediste volver a verme?

El rostro de Gary se puso totalmente rojo.

-¿tú no querías verme?

Bradley también se sonrojó. Vio de reojo a su nuevo amigo. Cuando ambos ojos se encontraron y una chispa saltó, encendiendo una pequeña llama.

-sí quería verte- dijo tomando su mano y acercándose a él

Gary también se acercó y quedaron cara a cara.

-Bradley… yo…

-¿sí…?- dijo el amigo de Leopold alentándolo a continuar

Estaban a punto de unir sus labios cuando el teléfono de Gary sonó interrumpiendo el momento. Maldita sea su prima. Se apresuró a contestar.

-¿sí...? ¿Ahora…? De acuerdo, voy para allá

-¿pasó algo?

-sí, mi prima esta por tener un bebé… ¿Dónde está el hospital?

-yo puedo llevarte

La familia mormona conoció a Bradley en ese hospital, encariñándose bastante con él.

-¿te gustaría pasar año nuevo con nosotros Bradley?- le preguntó el madre de Gary

-me encantaría- respondió el rubio viendo a su amigo

Stan daba mil vueltas en su cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño y pesando una y otra vez la solución de su problema, sin éxito alguno. ¿Dónde y con qué excusa podría hablar a solas con Kyle? No encontraba ni una sola idea. Cansado de estar revolcándose en la cama que compartió con Kyle se puso de pie y encendió su computadora. Entró a internet y comenzó a navegar sin rumbo específico, solo daba clic aquí y allá, a la espera de que la solución apareciera de la nada. Para su suerte así fue. Un gran anuncio publicitario anunciando el evento anual de año nuevo a orillas del lago Michigan, que pendejo había sido. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido si había estado ahí unos minutos antes? Puta madre.

La familia Marsh desayunaba como todos los días aquél 31 de diciembre. Randy miraba a Shelly y luego a Stan, contento de que hubieran pasado 10 minutos sin que se pelearan por una tontería como cuando eran niños.

-mamá- se atrevió a preguntar Stan- habrá una celebración de año nuevo hoy en la noche en el lago Michigan ¿no crees que deberíamos ir con los Broflovski?

Para su suerte la cara de Sharon se iluminó.

-es una gran idea Stanley… voy a llamar a Sheila- dijo descolgando el teléfono

Randy alzó una ceja por la extraña sugerencia de su hijo. Eso era una muy buena pista, los Broflovski tenían que ver con su problema y probablemente era ese chico Kyle el que le causaba todo eso. Shelly se le quedó viendo a Stan confundida ¿Quiénes eran esos Broflovski? Pero luego comprendió, debía de ser la familia de su enamorado.

-nos encantaría ir- dijo Sheila feliz con la invitación- ¿nos vemos donde? ¿Vamos desde su cara? De acuerdo, llegaremos a las 10 en punto

Ike se dio cuenta de que su hermano había vuelto a la normalidad cuando lo vio sonreír ante la idea de conocer el lago Michigan. Sabía que esperó eso desde que se mudó a Chicago. El frío había congelado la superficie del lago según decían las noticias; además, avisaban que habría mucho frío en la noche más no una tormenta de nieve como pronosticaron dos días atrás. Buenas noticias para Stanley. La familia de su amado llegó a las 10 como habían avisado. Kyle ya no lo esquivó pero su mirada aún mostraba un poco de miedo. Stan ya tenía preparado su, por así decirlo "discurso", pero al momento de verlo sintió como temblaban sus rodillas y un nudo se hacía en su garganta.

El lago tenía muchas familias, los árboles estaban adornados y un gran reloj estaba instalado cerca de la orilla marcando los minutos faltantes para el año nuevo. Ruby llegó le por la espalda a Stan junto con Kevin.

-hola Stan- saludó alegre

-¡Ruby!- se espantó Stan- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica vio a Ike. Stan notó eso y conectó las ideas en su cabeza, boquiabierto. Se acerco a los Broflovski para ser presentada, tal vez no como la novia pero si como la amiga que Ike conoció en el hotel. Kyle sonrió al ver a la joven pareja. Había tomado la decisión y solo faltaba hacérsela saber a Stanley en el momento indicado. Las doce se acercaban y era más que obvio que la familia no dejaría ir así como así a Kyle. Respiró tranquilamente y caminó hacia el chico, tocando su hombro. El pelirrojo se giró viendo directamente esos orbes azul zafiro que poseía Marsh.

-¿podemos hablar?- le dijo nervioso

-claro- dijo calmado Broflovski

Marsh no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Kyle. Se alejaron un poco de las familias.

Cartman dejaba ir tranquilamente el humo de su cigarrillo. El sujeto donde estaba sentado se removió un poco como queriendo huir. El gordo solo dejó caer más su peso casi sofocando al pobre hombre.

-debería de haberte matado cabrón- le dijo quemándolo con el cigarro

El reloj casi marcaba las 12. Un nuevo año para apoderarse por completo de la ciudad de Nueva York. Jimmy entraba a la oscura oficina, chocando con una mesa y pisando los pedazos rotos de un jarrón.

-s-s-señor

-¿Qué pasa Jimmy?

-ya a-a-arreglé a los o-o-otros dos…

-perfecto- dijo Cartman encendiendo otro cigarro- todo va de acuerdo al plan

-¿Q-Q-Qué hará con él? s-s-señor

-no lo sé… tal vez solo lo asuste o lo desaparezca de la ciudad

-¿p-p-podría preguntarle a-a-algo sin que s-se o-o-ofenda?

-hoy estoy de buen humor- dijo sonriendo de lado

-¿por qué lo h-h-hace s-señor?

Eric se giró haciendo gemir al pobre hombre debajo de él. Cruzó la pierna y vio a los ojos a Jimmy.

-te diré cuando estemos allá- concluyó la plática soltando el humo en la cara de su asistente

El reloj de la oficina sonó, encendiéndose sus luces y tocando las 12 campanadas.

-Dios, que cursi… pensé que un famoso director como usted se daría a respetar… pero veo que no es así

El directo de la universidad de Dallas soltó otro gemido de dolor y una pequeña lágrima.

-más sufrió Kenny- dijo en murmuro Cartman

**10… **_"Todo lo que quiero es perder el tiempo"_

Stan y Kyle se alejaron bastante de sus respectivas familias para tener una charla más "privada". Stan se ponía rojo a cada paso que daba.

**9… **_"Si me amas, si me odias, no me puedes salvar"_

Stanley toma, con cuidado de no asustarlo, la suave mano de su amigo Broflovski. Lo ve directamente a los ojos, esos verdes orbes.

**8… **_"Juego con las cartas para empezar"_

-Kyle…- empezó con la cara totalmente ruborizada y dudando un poco de lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su mejor amigo

**7… **_"Jugaré con lo que está en su corazón"_

-…debí haberte dicho antes lo que hacía… a lo que me… dedicaba…- dijo con un tono de nerviosismo

**6… **_"Se comió mi corazón"_

-… por eso te pido perdón Kyle… aunque estoy totalmente seguro de que no me lo merezco por haberte engañado de esa forma…

**5… **_"Podríamos haber follado, no lo recuerdo bien"_

-…pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado yo te sigo amando de la misma forma desde el día que te vi… te lo demostré de una muy mala manera

**4… **_"Yo no quiero ser otra más"_

-sabía que mentías- dijo el pelirrojo a Stan que tenía lágrimas en los ojos-… siempre lo supe pero no lo quise ver…

**3… **_"La causa no se puede negar"_

-… y aun después de sospecharlo… me enamoré de ti Stan… y sigo perdidamente enamorado… te amo Stanley Marsh

**2… **_"Puedo arreglar todas esas mentiras"_

-…te prometo que no volveré a ese trabajo, fui un tonto al aceptarlo… porque yo te amo Kyle Broflovski

**1… **_"Seré tu mejor amigo, te amaré por siempre"_

-ya sé cómo te uniste a ellos… y me parece algo muy noble de ti, esa sonrisa que me dabas ahora me parece una hermosa mentira… mi pequeño monstruo- concluyó besándolo

**¡Feliz año nuevo 2012!**

El lago Michigan se iluminó con fuegos artificiales, así era siempre en año nuevo. Los adultos se distrajeron con estos e Ike aprovechó para darle un rápido beso en los labios a su nueva novia Ruby Tucker. Kevin no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese bonito gesto de amor. Con las manos entrelazadas Stan y Kyle miraban también el espectáculo pirotécnico.

-pensé que no me creerías lo de mi padre- dijo Stan en un momento

-no lo hubiera creído, de no ser porque Ruby se lo dije a mi hermanito Ike

-te prometo que dejaré el negocio de Cartman, hallaré la forma de pagar la deuda de otra manera

Kyle le sonrió a su ahora novio.

Randy miraba para todos lados, buscando a su hijo. Gerald lo imitaba, pero no había rastro de ellos dos.

-¿Dónde podrían estar?- se preguntaba Sheila

Los Marsh y los Broflovski se movieron de sus lugares en busca de los dos hijos desaparecidos.

-se que lo lograrás- dijo Kyle

Stan vio de nuevo el hermoso rostro de su novio. Realmente se había sacado la lotería con él. Se acercó y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios, de la forma en la que debía haber sido el primer beso de ambos en aquel metro. Los brazos de Kyle rodearon la nuca de Stan acercándolo aun más a él. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese hermosísimo día?

-¡Stan!- gritó Sharon

-¡Kyle!- gritó Sheila

Los mencionados voltearon para encontrarse con las caras de sorpresa de sus madres. Gerald cruzó los brazos pensando "lo sospechaba" y Randy tenía el pulgar en algo aprobando por completo lo que desde antes había predicho.

Bueno, de una forma debían enterarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya nada más nos falta el Bunny.<strong>

**No se si sentirme feliz o triste por eso. **

**Mi siguiente historia ya está tomando forma. Resulta que no serán 4 si no 5 parejas. Las cuatro de este fic y un ClydexToken. En el siguiente les daré unos datos más de la trama.**

**Nos leemos en el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. **

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! **

**QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD**

**(Eso sonó a tarjeta de navidad)**


	17. La plaza Dealey

**Feliz año nuevo a todos. Les traigo este penúltimo capítulo.**

**Historia: ¿Estudias o trabajas?**

**Título del capítulo: La plaza Dealey**

**Pareja: Kenny y Butters **

**Número: 17/18**

**Canción del capítulo anterior adivinado por Neko-uke Stereo Love de Edward maya y vika jigulina. Esta es la última canción que les pediré adivinar. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 "La plaza Dealey"<strong>

"_No hay nada más que pueda decir"_

Bradley negaba con la cabeza. Sujetaba a Butters sentado en el piso. Se alejaba poco a poco de Kenny, muerto de miedo. El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-aléjate- dijo Bradley- ¡Vete de aquí!

Los demás alumnos voltearon a ver la escena e incluso comenzaban a hacer un círculo alrededor de los tres rubios.

-pero…

-¡Lárgate!- le repitió Bradley

Lágrimas caían del rostro de Kenny. No debió haber llegado de esa manera y pensar que lo verían como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora casi todos recordaban sus muertes. Fue estúpido pensar que Butters y Bradley serían uno de esos afortunados que no lo recordaban. El pequeño Leopold se había desmayado por la impresión de verlo muerto en el suelo de la escuela y luego de la nada ahí afuera en uno de los jardines. Ahora sin duda alguna lo había perdido para siempre. Caminó sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, algunas chicas que trabajaban para Cartman lo saludaron pero él no les hizo caso. Su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado. Y no era por una bala o un cuchillo, era por ese terrible y a la vez hermoso bien/mal que es el amor. Quería morirse, aventarse de cualquier lugar, a un camión, donde fuera, con tal de detener al menos un instante el terrible dolor que lo aquejaba. Ahí venía su oportunidad. Un pesado camión con material de construcción estaba por pasar por la calle. Se puso a la orilla de la banqueta y rezó porque no le doliera tanto. Estaba a punto de lanzarse cuando su celular sonó.

-necesito verte en la tarde- era Cartman, maldito culón

-no tengo humor para un cliente

-¡más vale que te vea en la puta tarde Kenneth!- le gritó Cartman totalmente encabronado, más no por la boca de Kenny, si no por el hijo de puta del director

Butters se despertaba en su habitación. Bradley estaba sentado a su lado. Pero nada más él.

-¿y Kenny?- dijo recuperado del susto que lo desmayó

La cara de Bradley dejó de verse feliz.

-le dije que se fuera

-¿Qué?- dijo levantándose- ¿por qué?

-solo te hace daño Butters

-¿daño? Arriesgó su vida por mí y lo mataron

-¿entonces que hacía ahí afuera? De seguro todo fue un simple engaño para poder acostarse contigo

-¡lo vi muerto Bradley! Una bala le partía la frente… eso no se puede fingir…- dijo derramando unas lágrimas de enojo

Bradley se quedó callado, sorprendido por la reacción de su calmado amigo que nunca subía la voz ni un tono.

-necesito saber… ¿por qué está vivo? Bradley

-¿te enamoraste?- dijo ocultando el rostro

Butters miró hacia otro lado. Su silencio fue la respuesta.

-ya no se qué creer de él… al principio me di cuenta de que tal vez si te amaba de verdad… pero esto me parece demasiado extraño Leopold

-él volverá- dijo Butters viendo por la ventana- siempre lo hace

-espero que estés tomando la decisión correcta… perdona lo que dije, no quiero que nuestra amistad se dañe por una discusión

-claro Bradley- dijo Leopold volviendo a sonreír luego de mucho tiempo de traer una cara larga- ¿quieres ir mañana al cine o a comer?

-no yo… tengo planes- dijo poniéndose rojo

-¿tienes… una cita?-preguntó Butters al ver a su amigo sonrojarse mucho

-he… pues… yo… algo así…- dijo dándole la espalda totalmente apenado

-¿algo así? Cuéntame Bradley- insistió Butters

Cartman miraba furioso la fotografía de ese director hijo de puta. Lo haría pagar… ¡nadie se mete con su mejor amigo y sale limpio! Ya se las haría pagar el cabrón ese. El ruido de golpes en la puerta lo distrajo de su creciente ira. Fue y abrió la puerta rencontrándose con la cara larga de Kenny.

-¿se asustó?- dijo adivinando lo ocurrido

-no me jodas gordo ¿para qué me quieres?- dijo tomando asiento en la espaciosa oficina de su mejor amigo

Cartman regresó a su asiento sin prisa, haciendo enojar más al rubio inmortal. A Cartman le parecía sumamente divertida la cara que estaba poniendo McCormick, pero estaba perdiendo tiempo y dinero.

-necesito que vayas a negociar con un grupo que quiere unirse

-¿así qué de nuevo seré tu chivo expiatorio?

-correcto, pero es dentro de unos días. Más específicamente el 31 de diciembre. Ellos te verán a las 11 de la noche en la plaza Dealey

-¿quieres que acepte trabajar el 31 de diciembre y recibir el año nuevo cerrando un trato o siendo baleado?

Cartman asintió.

-que cabrón eres

-¿tienes mejores planes? Ese chico se asustó al verte vivo

Kenny se entristeció. Cartman se sintió raro. Pero recordando el verdadero motivo de sus preguntas apretó los puños ante la falla de uno de sus implicados.

-aun tienes tiempo Kenny… el hechizo dura hasta las 12 del 31 de diciembre, si no se soluciona antes entonces será permanente

Kenny lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y consuelo. Pero sobre todo asustado por el comentario tan cursi.

-¿Qué carajo te fumaste gordo?- dijo Kenny

Cartman le dio la espalda. Tenía razón, se comportaba raro.

-ya puedes irte

Sabía que esto pasaría. El 31 de diciembre siempre hace un frío de mierda. Ni siquiera con su capucha totalmente puesta podía soportar el frío de la noche, empezaba a considerar que si no lo mataba una bala lo haría aquel frío.

Una semana casi había pasado y Butters no había vuelto a ver a Kenny. Comenzaba a preocuparse un poco por él. En cambio Bradley estaba contento de que así fuera. Leopold necesitaba verlo antes de que el año acabara, pensaba que si no era así… jamás volvería a ver a Kenny en su vida. Él no quería eso, tenía que saber ¿por qué no murió? Y sobre todo ¿por qué hacía latir de esa forma su corazón?

-¿estarás bien Butters? ¿No quieres que acompañarme?- le preguntó su amigo Bradley

-no, te invitó a ti, disfruta el año nuevo con Gary

Las mejillas de Bradley se pusieron rojas y salió del cuarto. Butters miró de nuevo la ventana, el árbol donde Kenny lo había espiado durante mucho tiempo. Ya no estaba nadie…

-¿por qué quieren unirse a Cartman?- les preguntó a los sujetos que estaban en la ya muy adornada y llenándose de gente plaza Dealey

-él es el dueño de dallas en lo referente a este negocio- dijo el que parecía el líder de ellos

-¿nada más por eso? al unirse a nosotros tendremos el control total de su droga, distribuidores y sus ganancias

La sonrisa falsa del sujeto desapareció. Frunció el ceño no muy conforme con lo que le había dicho Kenny.

-no pactamos eso

-con Cartman no hay pactos, lo que él dice es ley

El hombre ya estaba mirando con odio a Kenny, culpándole de las cosas que marca el culón y que él solo le dice a cualquier idiota que trata de meterse con ellos. Los dos sujetos que lo acompañaban le enseñaron las armas que tenían a Kenny, tratando de asustarlo.

-yo no hago las reglas- dijo Kenny- solo las digo

-¿podríamos pensarlo un rato?- dijo el hombre forzando una sonrisa

-claro- respondió Kenny

Acto seguido los hombres se alejaron a uno de los edificios ahora abandonados que están enfrente de la plaza. Kenneth se sentó en una banca, sin duda sería una noche muy larga. Y tener tanta gente a su alrededor celebrando feliz y en familia solo lo deprimía más.

Cartman avanzaba enojado por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la oficina del cabrón director. Sabía que todos los años se quedaba en su oficina a recibir el año, así que esa era la oportunidad que debía aprovechar Cartman. Detrás de él iban varios sujetos y al final un poco rezagado, caminaba, lo mejor que podía su asistente Jimmy.

-¿e-está s-seguro d-de lo que va a ha-ha-hacer s-señor?

-tu viste lo que ese cabrón le hizo a Kenny- dijo Cartman furioso

-po-podría m-me-meterse en un e-enorme p-p-problema

El hombre estaba preparándose un café, mirando el reloj que apenas marcaba las 11. Algunos alumnos que se quedaron estaban haciendo una fiesta en el patio que estaba iluminado y muy adornado. Le dio un sorbo a su café y escuchó golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién?

Al no obtener respuesta fue a abrir. Sintió un golpe en la nariz y cayó al suelo, derramando el café que se había preparado. Un chico fornido entró a la oficina, sus ojos brillaban con la luz del patio que entraba por la ventana. Tenía las manos hechas puños y una de ellas estaba manchada de sangre, se tocó la nariz y sintió el caliente líquido gotear. Dos sujetos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo alzaron. El de cabello castaño se acercó más.

-no sé qué odio más de ti, que coges con jovencitos, qué res un director mentiroso o qué res un cobarde que tiene que mandar a unos gatos para deshacerte de quien se metió contigo… yo también hacía eso, pero ya no más… yo mismo me encargaré de ti- dijo dándole un golpe en el estómago

La familia de Gary terminaba de acomodarse en la plaza Dealey, su padre se puso a contarles una historia de año nuevo a los niños más pequeños, mientras que Gary y Bradley se sentaron en el pasto un poco apartados.

-me agrada tu familia… los mormones son agradables

-no creo que la tuya sea tan mala- dijo Gary

-lo es… bueno, lo era… a los 8 años me mandaron a un campamento cristiano para que corrigieran mi actitud

-¿tu actitud? ¿Por qué? ¿Eras un chico problema?- dijo dándole un sorbo a su refresco

-no… no querían que fuera bisexual

Gary no pudo evitar escupir el líquido.

-lo siento… ¿te molesta?

-no, es solo que… me lo dijiste muy de golpe

-estoy seguro que tu familia me rechazaría si lo supiera

-no… bueno, no lo sé, nunca he hablado de eso con ellos

Un incómodo silencio descendió sobre ellos. Gary ahora sabía que tenía una oportunidad con Bradley, mientras que el otro solo se preguntaba porque había soltado eso así como asó. Esperando no haber cometido un error.

-chicos vengan- dijo la madre de Gary- tu padre está por contar otra historia

Gary se puso de pie más rápido y le ofreció la mano a Bradley. Él se puso rojo y aceptó el ofrecimiento, una vez de pie no quería soltar la mano de su amigo. El mormón tampoco se apartó.

-Bradley…-empezó Gary- hay algo que quiero decirte…

-¿Qué cosa… Gary?

Los dos se acercaron un poco, pero de nuevo fueron interrumpidos por la madre del mormón. Tuvieron que acercarse a oír la historia.

Butters había sido invitado a la fiesta en la universidad. Pero no se sentía a gusto ahí, caminaba por los oscuros pasillos sintiéndose el chico más miserable de todo el mundo. Pasó por la oficina del director y escuchó una voz.

-por favor…- gimió el director-… lo siento mucho…

Cartman le dio otro golpe. Leopold abrió un poco la puerta asomándose. El director no apoyaba sus pies, pero los hombres lo mantenían erguido sujetándolo de los brazos. Tenía la nariz llena de sangre y un ojo morado. Un chico que parecía de su edad un poco gordo tenía las manos hechas puños y manchadas de sangre. Asestó otro golpe a la cara del director con una gran fuerza. Un chico inválido miraba todo desde una esquina sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

-lo siento- volvió a decir el hombre dejando caer la sangre que ya no podía contener en la boca

-debiste pensar eso antes de mandar matar a Kenny

-"Kenny"- pensó Leopold- ¿Dónde está Kenny?

Butters abrió la puerta de par en par sin pensar si esas personas eran buenas o malas, lo único que quería era encontrar al de capucha anaranjada. Cartman vio unos segundos al chico que había irrumpido, su mirada era decidida. De inmediato se dio cuenta que era el chico por el que Kenny babeaba.

-está en la plaza Dealey- dijo Cartman dándole la espalda al director y encarando a Butters

-¿la plaza Dealey?- Butters se dio la vuelta a punto de salir corriendo

-espera- le dijo Eric- no encontrarás un taxi a estas horas, tú, llévalo- dijo señalando a otro sujeto

-¿por qué me ayudarías?- dijo desconfiando el rubio

-por mi culpa te enteraste de la forma equivocada de los raros poderes de Kenneth, por mi culpa y la de este cabrón- dijo señalando al director

-¿por tu culpa y la de él?- se confundió Leopold

-no juzgues a Kenny por lo que hace, solo es un buen amigo, uno que yo nunca supe apreciar

-tú eres gente mala- dijo Leopold como si se tratara de un niño que ve a un ladrón- ¿por qué he de creerte?

-si Kenny muere y revive ¿por qué me molestaría en vengarme del director?

Leopold tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Aceptando el trato salió del lugar con el sujeto detrás de él, listo para llevarlo a la plaza.

-además…- dijo Cartman una vez que el pequeño Stoch se fue-… si no se resuelven las cosas entre ti y la puta esa, arruinarían todo mi plan

El auto salió a toda velocidad del Distrito Escolar Independiente de Dallas. Faltaban solo 15 minutos para que fueran las 12 y atravesaban las calles con una velocidad muy peligrosa. Por suerte no había patrullas en las calles que los persiguieran, porque se pasaron como cinco altos y seis semáforos en rojo, además de superar el límite de velocidad. Butters saltaba en la parte de atrás del auto por los pozos y topes que se encontraban. Pero se sujetaba con la esperanza de volver a ver a Kenny y decirle una sola cosa. La frase que le urgía sacar de su corazón. Unas cuadras antes el sujeto detuvo el auto.

-no puedo llegar así a un lugar tan lleno de seguridad, lo siento chico pero tendrás que…

Butters se adelantó, ya iba corriendo en la calle.

Finalmente su padre se distrajo. Gary tomó la mano de Bradley y lo alejó rápidamente de su familia. El originario de Dallas se sorprendió por el acto tan repentino.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bradley… debo decírtelo…

-¿decirme qué Gary?- dijo viéndolo a los ojos

Gary respiró profundamente y tomó aun más fuerte la mano del chico.

-yo… te amor Bradley…

Los ojos de Bradley se llenaron de lágrimas. La madre de Gary buscaba a los chicos con la mirada. Casi se desmaya al verlo. Bradley estaba besando a su hijo. Gary sentía que estaba en el mismísimo cielo. Ya no le importó su familia o el hecho de que mañana regresaba a Chicago. La mujer dejó de verlos y miró a su esposo. Pensó en contarle, pero… su hijo se veía feliz… guardó silencio sobre lo que vio

El jefe del grupo de criminales que buscaban una unión se notaba enojado. Una enorme ira lo estaba dominando.

-¿Qué haremos jefe?- preguntó uno de sus hombres

-ni muertos nos uniremos al hijo de puta de Eric

-entonces ¿Qué haremos con él?- dijo otro asomándose por la ventana del edificio abandonado

El hombre vio al chico sentando en esa banca, tan despreocupado. Era muy raro, su actitud lo ofendía ¿no lo consideraba un digno rival? Ya se las vería ese cabrón

-mátenlo- ordenó

Sus subordinados asintieron y empezaron a preparar un arma para hacer un tiro certero a la cabeza de ese chico. Le dispararían de la misma manera que murió el presidente Kennedy hacía ya 48 años.

-ya verás cabrón- dijo el jefe

**10… **_"Esta noche me siento como un astronauta" _

Kenny miraba el piso de manera triste, el tiempo se había acabado y no arregló nada. Ya no tenía sentido seguir pensando en él, nunca más en la vida lo vería de nuevo, su oportunidad pasó.

**9… **_"Enviando S.O.S desde esta pequeña caja"_

Butters llegaba corriendo al parque, divisó a Kenny en una banda. Sonrió y continuó su carrera para llegar con él a tiempo.

**8… **_"Podría pedir un deseo ahora"_

Kenneth se ponía de pie, esos cabrones no volverían, al igual que sus esperanzas de volver a ver a Butters y tener una vida con él.

**7… **_"Si no alcanzo, entonces cambiaré de vuelo"_

-¡Kenny!- gritó Butters a todo pulmón para evitar que el chico pobre se alejara. Kenneth se sorprendió al verlo correr hacia él

**6… **_"Todo lo que quiero es perder el control"_

-Butters- dijo Kenny al ver al chico detenerse delante de él- ¿Qué haces aquí Leopold?

Stoch tomó sus manos.

**5… **_"Y es por eso que sonrío"_

-no quiero volver a perderte Kenny- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y viendo directamente al de ojos azules

**4… **_"Nunca creí que llegaríamos a este punto"_

Kenny no tenía palabras para describir lo que sintió al escuchar eso. Apretó la mano de Butters con fuerza para que siguiera.

**3… **_"Tengo alguien que me ama desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo"_

Butters se recuperaba del esfuerza por correr, pero sin dejar de ver a su amado Kenneth.

-yo te amo Kenny- dijo finalmente

**2… **_"Siguen diciéndome que algo está mal"_

-te amo- repitió- y eso es todo lo que puedo decir- terminó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

**1… **_"Todas las mentiras, todas las lágrimas"_

-Leopold- dijo Kenny derramando unas lágrimas- gracias Butters- pronunció antes de sellar sus labios en un beso

**¡Feliz año nuevo 2012!**

-debes preguntarte porque estoy vivo- dijo Kenny sentando en esa banca de la plaza Dealey con Leopold tomado de la mano como su nuevo novio

El Stoch asintió.

-lo que pasa es que… yo no puedo morir, siempre despierto vivo al día siguiente- dijo desviando la mirada

-no te hubiera creído si no te hubieran matado así en navidad- dijo Leopold acercándose a Kenny- aunque eso no hará que no me duela verte morir…

-ya no quiero trabajar para Cartman… me pone en situaciones peligrosas

-¿Cartman? ¿Es un chico gordo?

-si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-él me dijo dónde estabas y me trajo hasta aquí

Kenny estaba boquiabierto, sin creer lo que le había dicho Stoch.

-¡¿Qué demonios se fuma ese gordo?- dijo haciendo reír a Butters bastante

Cartman miraba por última vez el rostro del hombre que era el director de la universidad. Estaba amordazado y el miedo se encontraba vivo en sus ojos. Antes de cerrar la cajuela del auto para exiliarlo de Dallas le dijo

-escucha… maldito hijo de puta… si vuelvo a verte cerca de Dallas o de Kenny te juro que te arranco los huevos y dejo que te desangres cabrón ¿entendido?

El director asintió aterrado y Eric cerró la cajuela.

-sáquenlo del estado, mándenlo a Dakota o a Canadá

Eric volvió a sacar un cigarro, solo fumaba cuando estaba nervioso. Y en ese momento sus nervios estaban a flor de pie por diversos asuntos. Pero sobre todo por cierto chico pelirrojo que tendría que ver en poco tiempo.

-vamos Jimmy- le dijo a su fiel asistente

-sí, s-señor C-C-Cartman

Bradley y Gary se habían besado justo a la media noche. Sentados apoyados en un árbol. Entonces Bradley vio lo que creyó que era Butters, se puso de pie de un salto y sí. Era su amigo de la universidad… con Kenny.

-¿para algo Bradley?- le dijo Gary levantándose también

El antiguo compañero de Butters en el lugar cristiano caminó hacia la nueva pareja seguido por Gary.

-oh, Bradley, llegas justo a tiempo

-hola Butters… Kenny…

-¿Kenny?- preguntó Gary sorprendido

-él es Gary- dijo Bradley presentándolos

-¿Kenny… McCormick?

-así es- dijo la puta de Dallas- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Kenny… ¿el amigo de Stanley Marsh?

-Gary… el mormón…

-¿ya se conocían?- preguntó Butters y Bradley

Luego de aclarar algunas cosas ya estaban los cuatro viendo el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Bradley aun no estaba muy convencido de Kenny, pero solo el tiempo lo convencería. Gary tenía miedo por Butters, ahora entendía el motivo por el que atacaron la universidad de Dallas. Pero no se explicaba cómo es que seguía ahí vivo. No dijo nada de los negocios turbios que debían tener porque se notaba que se había enamorado de Butters y Leopold de él. Muy tarde como para advertencias.

-mira Leopold- dijo Kenny señalando un fuego que se elevaba al cielo y explotaba con un intenso rojo

-es hermoso Kenny- dijo el pequeño Stoch

Kenny se acercó a su novio con intención de darle un beso, pero una bala le atravesó la cabeza. Butters se asustó.

Pero bueno, volvería al día siguiente.

John F. Kennedy y Kenneth McCormick murieron en la plaza Dealey.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya estoy por terminar el epílogo, ahí se revelará el plan de Cartman.<strong>

**De mi nueva historia ya tengo el prefacio y los dos primeros capítulos así que creo que la publicaré pronto. Pero como estoy por regresar a clases en dos semanas quizás la publique hasta finales del mes cuando ya tenga mucho de ella para no hacerlos esperar. En el epílogo les daré un adelanto de la trama y el summary que usaré.**

**Nos leemos en el epílogo.**


	18. The MileHigh City

**Hola a todos. Aqui he venido para traerles el último cap de esta historia.**

**Historia: ¿Estudias o trabajas?**

**Título del capítulo: "The Mile-High City"**

**Pareja: Todas**

**Número: 18/18**

**Canción del capítulo anterior adivinado por queenBwaldorf y Neko-uke. Eh Eh (Nothing else i can say) de Lady Gaga**

**La canción utilizada en este epílogo es So happy i could die de Lady Gaga si alguien quiere oirla mientras lee es libre de hacerlo.**

****Información de mi nueva historia al final.****

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: "The Mile-High City"<strong>

"_Tan feliz que podría morir"_

Craig revisaba su correo como todos los días, para encontrarse con una interesante proposición. Tweek estaba preparando el desayuno, su vida se había vuelto muy tranquila desde que se mudó a casa de Craig. Coffe's Company iba para arriba y Oliver y Max se encargaban de la matriz central. Tucker apagó el cigarro que estaba fumando y se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tweek estaba luchando por voltear los huevos estrellados que preparaba. Apenas les dio vuelta sintió los brazos de Craig tomando su cintura.

-casi e-está el de-desayuno ¡Gah!

-te tengo una noticia que te alegrara- le dijo al oído

-¿n-noticia? ¿C-Cuál?

-un empresario desea hablar conmigo sobre poner una nueva sucursal- dijo alejándose un poco

-¿y d-dónde s-sería la s-sucursal? ¡Gah!

-en Denver- dijo finalmente- quiere que vaya este fin de semana para hablar sobre los términos… y tú irás conmigo

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Tweek ¿Denver? Podría regresar a su casa y ver de nuevo a algunos amigos que tenía en ese lugar. Esa siquiera era una buena noticia. Mientras hacía su maleta veía la fotografía de su grupo. Pip, Kyle y Butters. Siempre fue más unido al británico pero eso no significaba que no apreciara a los otros dos chicos. Sabía que no los vería porque estaban en otras ciudades pero eso no eliminaba su emoción.

-se nos hará tarde- dijo Craig en el marco de la puerta

-y-ya voy ¡Gah!

Craig dejó de leer la revista que le dieron en el avión y volteó a su derecha. Tweek se había quedado profundamente dormido, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mejorando su sueño y calmando sus temblores.

El celular de Damien rompía con la quietud que había en el set por los cinco minutos de descanso. Estaban por terminar de grabar la serie y entonces Damien podría concentrase totalmente en su película de Hollywood. El anticristo salió del set para contestar la llamada. Pip le daba un trago a su botella de agua. ¿Quién le llamaría? Al regresar, su novio sonreía. Se acercó a Pip y le dijo

-tengo que decirte algo, ven por aquí- dijo alejándose de los demás actores

-¿pasa algo malo Damien?

-al contrario… un productor me ofrece co-producir una película en Denver… y quiere que vaya el fin de semana ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

Pip le plantó un beso a Damien de la emoción, deseaba visitar a su familia y mostrarles el éxito que tenía. No era para burlase, si no para ofrecerles su ayuda para lo que necesitaran. Al guardar las cosas en la maleta no pudo evitar ver su fotografía de la escuela. Tweek, Kyle y Butters. ¿Qué habrá sido del judío y de Stoch?

-yo ya conocí a tu padre, ahora quiero que conozcas al mío- dijo Pip una vez que subieron al avión

-está bien, pero solo si no mencionas que soy…

-claro Damien, nadie se enterará…

El anticristo acarició la mejilla del rubio, adoraba ver esa cara dulce y alegre. También el estaba emocionado, ahora que estaba en el negocio de los largometrajes aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad de grabar una buena película o al menos producirla. El avión despegaba, no sería un vuelo tan largo pero se aburriría fácilmente. Pip miraba por la ventana la enorme cantidad de nubes que estaban justo debajo de ellos en ese momento.

Kyle revisaba sus calificaciones, dando un salto de felicidad. Excelente en todas. Gary lo felicitaba mientras Stan hablaba por teléfono afuera. El chico judío sí que estaba feliz, todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, su padre y su madre estarían orgullosos, sería una buena forma de compensar la sorpresa que les llevó saber que su hijo era gay. Vio como Marsh regresaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa Stan?

-Kyle, Cartman quiere que vaya a Denver el fin de semana

-¿Denver? ¿Puedo ir contigo? Por favor, así podría decirles a mis padres lo de mis calificaciones

-claro Kyle, lo convenceré de que me dé un boleto más o si no yo lo pago

-tengo mis ahorros Stanley

Cuanto extrañaba la nieve de Denver. La de Chicago era diferente y más fría. Necesitaba sentir el calor de hogar. Su familia no era suficiente como para sentirse realmente en casa. Vio la foto que tenía en el buró. Tweek, Pip y Butters. ¿Qué habrá sido del nervioso y del inglés? Creyó ver a Pip una vez en la tele, pero debió haberlo confundido.

El avión iba casi vació, era temporada baja. Kyle miraba las nubes oscuras que cubrían Chicago mientras más se acercaba a otros estados. Ahora consideraba a Denver como un verdadero paraíso tropical.

-perdóname, aun sigo trabajando para Cartman- se disculpó Stan

-al menos algo bueno salió de eso, estoy ansioso por llegar

Marsh sonrió, aunque ese viaje le daba una muy mala espina, algo se traía Cartman. Pero la emoción de su novio judío le hacía dejar a un lado esas sospechas y disfrutar el fin de semana que pasarían en el lugar de origen de este. El estado de Colorado.

Butters salía de su clase y se encontraba con Bradley en uno de los jardines. Él le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que se sentara en la banca de concreto. Bradley señaló un árbol y Butters volteó a verlo, era Kenny quien estaba ahí, de verdad sabía cómo perderse en el ambiente, no lo había notado hasta ahora. El rubio hablaba por teléfono, seguramente con su jefe Cartman.

-¿Cómo te fue en las calificaciones Leopold?

-muy bien Bradley, mi padre se pondrá contento

Kenny regresó a donde estaban y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio ignorando por completo que estaba Bradley presente.

-adivina qué- le dijo Kenny

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Butters intrigado

-Cartman quiere que vaya a Denver a hacer un trabajo y dice que puedo llevar a un acompañante

-Denver- el rostro de Leopold se iluminó

Hizo su maleta lo más rápido que pudo, ansiaba decirle personalmente a su padre lo bien que le había ido. También deseaba sentirse en casa de nuevo. Y podría ir con Kenny, estar todo el día juntos era un sueño hecho realidad. Guardó por último en la maleta la foto de su grupo. Tweek, Pip y Kyle. ¿Qué hará sido de ese par inseparable?

Kenny sacudía con delicadeza a Butters para que despertara del largo viaje, habían arribado a la ciudad de Denver y los pasajeros comenzaban a bajar del avión. La cara de Leopold no podía estar más feliz que ahora bajaban del avión y pisaban suelo de Colorado. Uno nunca antes pisado por Kenny y hacía mucho que no pisaba Butters. Salieron del andén y caminaron para entrar a la terminal y buscar sus maletas en la interminable fila que sacaban del avión a pesar de estar casi vacío. Que felicidad sentían ambos, solos y alejados de tantos problemas.

Cuatro compuertas, de cuatro vuelos provenientes de diferentes ciudades. Todos llegando exactamente a la misma hora y los pasajeros salían de estas encontrándose en un pequeño círculo que era la sala de espera. En una columna oculto a pesar de ser gordo estaba Eric Cartman, había llegado una hora antes y contenía sus ganas de fumar, unos lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos que no apartaba de las cuatro puertas. Un chico minusválido estaba a un lado suyo. Callado como siempre lo estaba. Cartman vio una vez más su reloj; los vuelos estaban aterrizando en ese preciso instante, sería divertido ver las reacciones de todos. Finalmente la gente empezó a salir de las compuestas, pero no salían ellos… fueron los últimos, tomados de la mano. Butters y Kenny salían de una puerta. Stan y Kyle de otra, Damien y Pip de otra más y de la última salían Craig y Tweek.

Los tres rubios y el pelirrojo quedaron boquiabiertos. Lo mismo fue con los pelinegros y el pervertido.

-chicos- dijo Kyle incrédulo

-están aquí- dijo Pip acercándose

Las sonrisas llenaban los rostros de los cuatro que se abrazaban a mitad de la sala de espera. Mientras que los otros cuatro se miraban en silencio, pensando el motivo por el que habían coincidido exactamente el mismo día, la misma hora y el mismo lugar. Llegando todos a la misma conclusión. Cartman.

Pip miró a su novio, le sonreía a los otros chicos. Un poco confundido preguntó.

-¿ya se conocían?

Damien y los demás vieron al inglés.

-¿ustedes ya se conocían?- regresó la pregunta el anticristo

Se presentaron las personas que debían presentarse y se contestaron unas preguntas al sentarse todos en esa sala de espera. Aun intrigados por la enorme coincidencia.

-¿de dónde se conocían?- dijo Stan haciendo la pregunta que todos esperaban escuchar la respuesta

-éramos compañeros de clase- respondió Pip- ¿y ustedes?

Craig, Kenny, Damien y Stan se vieron entre sí antes de contestar al unísono.

-Cartman

-¿no les parece sospechoso que hayamos venido los ocho justamente el mismo día y a la misma hora?- dijo Kenny

-pareciera que estaba planeado- dijo Stan

-muy inteligente Stanley- dijo una voz que reconocieron de forma inmediata

Cartman salió de su escondite para encontrarse con los ocho. Su plan había salido a la perfección.

-yo fui quien les pidió que vinieran, engañé a Damien y a Craig haciéndolos creer que se encontrarían con otra persona, mientras que a Kenny a y Stan los obligué a venir

Kenneth era el más sorprendido de todos, primero había ayudado a Butters y ahora esto. Comprendió entonces la razón de su ayuda. Si Kenny no se enamoraba de Leopold entonces no habría razón para que fuera.

-¿por qué?- dijo Kenny viéndolo a los ojos

-¿Qué acaso no puedo?

-no es normal en ti gordo- dijo Craig

-jamás hez hecho algo por alguien en tu vida- dijo Damien

Cartman rió un poco.

-no lo hice por ustedes pendejos, lo hice por mí...

-¿por ti?- inquirió Stanley

-ya no soportaba saber de ustedes maricas, Craig, te dejaré en paz a ti y a tu hermana, ya no volverá a mi grupo. Lo mismo con ese Christophe, dale el mensaje Damien. Kenny, ni tú ni tu hermano volverán a trabajar para mí. Mientras que tú Stanley, considera saldada tu deuda

Las cuatro parejas miraban boquiabiertas a Eric Cartman.

-… no trabajaré con gente como ustedes- concluyó dándoles la espalda y yéndose por el pasillo para salir de aeropuerto

Jimmy lo seguía de cerca, apresuró el paso para acercarse de tal manera que solo Eric lo escuchara.

-no es por eso- murmuró- es porque no quieres que se enteraran de la verdadera razón por la que eres mafioso, porque no quieres que se enteren de Scott Ternoman- dijo sin trabarse una sola vez

Un recuerdo cruzó velozmente la mente de Eric al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre. Odiaba a ese chico, lo odiaba tanto que terminó amándolo. Lo seguía a todas partes sin saber la vida criminal que ocultaba. Cuando por fin se confesó el lo besó y lo rechazó. ¿No encuentran algún parecido con hecho recientes? Desde ese día Cartman juró que se vengaría. Se unió al grupo criminal contrario de la ciudad de Dallas. Obligó a sus cuatro amigos a unirse y el resto es historia.

-una historia que terminará hoy mismo- dijo Cartman en voz alta

Al salir del aeropuerto se giró hacia Jimmy, su fiel ayudante durante tantos años. Era el momento de despedirse.

-lo que dije ahí te incluye Jimmy

-¿s-señor?

-ya no trabajas para mí Jimmy, yo me las ingeniaré a partir de ahora, en el banco te iré dejando una compensación y en tu chaqueta hay dinero suficiente para que regreses a Dallas o te vayas a donde tú quieras… debo terminar un negocio y hacerlo solo, como debió ser desde el inicio…

-¿l-lo volveré a v-ver señor?

-no lo sé…

Cartman se subió al taxi que lo llevaría al lugar donde acabaría finalmente con todo.

Una pequeña casa de color verde con los números en morado a un lado de la puerta. Siempre quiso Scott tener una casa de esa forma. No había nada de seguridad, nadie más que él sabía de la existencia de esa casa y el paradero de Ternoman. Se acercó a la puerta y levantó el tapete de bienvenida, sacando la llave que ahí estaba escondida. Abrió la puerta y entró a la casa de aspecto normal.

-pensé que vendrías en año nuevo- bromeó Ternoman

-estaba ocupado- dijo Eric sacando su pistola y tirando cinco de las seis balas que tenía de capacidad. La hizo girar y la bala quedó perdida- ¿quieres jugar?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara del pelirrojo.

-claro- dijo indicándole que se sentara

Eric le dio la pistola para que el juego iniciara. La ruleta rusa era uno de los más peligrosos que existen y el juego perfecto para segar la vida de uno de ellos. El azar sería el juez en el juego y quien decidiría quien moriría.

-¿puedo darte un beso antes?- dijo viendo los ojos cafés de Eric- por los viejos tiempos

Cartman le plantó un rápido beso en los labios a Ternoman.

-empieza- le dijo Eric de forma seductora

Ternoman se puso la pistola en la cabeza y el dedo en el gatillo. Miró a Eric fijamente, grabando su imagen por si era la última vez que lo viera. Jaló el gatillo y nada. Sonrió y le dio la pistola al niño gordo. Eric tragó saliva, sabía que no sería tan fácil ni tan rápido, puso el arma en su sien y el dedo en el gatillo, no podía evitar temblar. Las probabilidades de morir eran una de cinco. Pero el destino había sido tan malo con él que podría ser el final.

-aun te sigo amando- dijo Cartman antes de jalar el gatillo y sellar su destino

Cinco años han pasado desde el día en que se encontraron en el aeropuerto y sus vidas han ido cuesta arriba. Craig y Tweek hicieron un Coffe's Company en Denver y tuvo tanto éxito que desbancó a los Tweak. El padre de Tweek se alegraba de su hijo y ya nunca lo volvió a tratar como un niño. De hecho, ahora se trata de Coffe's Company International, con una sucursal en cada capital de los países americanos y europeos. Eran famosos en todo el mundo.

-m-maldición- decía Tweek peleándose con su corbata

-te ayudo- le respondió Craig terminando el nudo de la corbata negra que combinaba a la perfección con el traje

-v-vamos t-tarde ¡Gah!

-lo sé, súbete al auto, voy por las invitaciones- dijo dándole las llaves

Tucker recogió las dos invitaciones de la mesa de la sala, saliendo corriendo de la casa.

El camino era largo, pasaron por las más importantes calles de Denver que estaban adornadas con cientos de anuncios publicitarios de su compañía. Max y Oliver hacían un trabajo increíble en la ciudad de Nueva York, no debían tardar en llegar al juzgado. Fueron muy importantes en sus vidas hacia cinco años y no se perderían un momento tan especial. Clyde y Token ya estaban en el juzgado, esperando impacientes la llegada de sus amigos. Token consiguió un contrato con la mejor disquera de Estados Unidos y gana millones gracias a las ventas de sus discos. Mientras que Clyde se había hecho famoso, pero no con la magia o la adivinación que consideraba sus talentos, si no con el dibujo. Estaba por estrenar una serie animada de una chica que quería ser maga y su mejor amigo era un gran cantante ¿en qué se habrá inspirado para crear la trama?

Una estatuilla del Oscar estaba en una de las repisas de la sala, el reconocimiento que recibió Pip por su actuación en la película de Damien. Del otro lado también había otro Oscar, por el trabajo de dirección del anticristo en dicha película. Solían bromear que era como la entrada a los premios la entrada de su casa. Se tomaron un año sabático luego de no detenerse durante cuatro años seguidos, Damien terminaba de ponerse el traje cuando Pip entró.

-no puedo creer que aún me quede- dijo refiriéndose al traje que traía puesto, el mismo que usó en la fiesta de navidad del 2011

-¿consideras que eso es bueno o malo?- quiso saber Thorn

-me trae recuerdos- dijo viéndose en el espejo

El teléfono sonó, al revisar el número Damien exclamó.

-¡por fin! ¿Dónde estabas metido Chris?- dijo enojado

-¡deja de llamarme Chris por un carajo!

-¿les falta mucho?

-ya casi llegamos, cinco minutos más

-date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde

-solo no te olvides de las invitaciones

La carrera de Gregory también seguía en ascenso y Christophe tuvo que dedicarse a ser el manager del británico tiempo completo. Al menos ahora tenía más tiempo libre y no se arriesgaba a que lo descubrieran con droga.

Damien recogió las invitaciones de la mesa y salió de la casa junto con Pip. A esperar que el francés se dignara a llegar por ellos. La próxima vez ni locos aceptaran irse con ellos. El auto azul de El Topo dio vuelta en la esquina y se detuvo frente a ellos.

-media hora después- se quejó Damien abriéndole la puerta a su novio

-podría haber sido más, recuperaremos el tiempo si acelero a 100

-ni se te ocurra ir así de rápido- lo regañó Gregory

-tranquilo, el anticristo viene con nosotros

Stanley siguió el ejemplo de su padre y se convirtió en el mejor geólogo de la ciudad de Chicago. Kyle está presente en los casos más famosos y difíciles de los últimos años, es considerado el mejor abogado de la ciudad. Convencido por el judío Stan les contó toda la verdad a sus padres que lo perdonaron y le dijeron que le ayudarían. Vivían en Chicago, pero como los demás, tenían una pequeña casita en Denver. Kyle se subía al auto con Stanley a su lado, tomó su mano y revisó la hora, iban a tiempo.

-¿crees que fue buena idea invitar al gordo?

-no creo que vaya- dijo Kyle- No hemos sabido de él durante cinco años, debe estar muerto

Marsh miró por la ventana del auto, faltaban muy pocas calles para llegar al juzgado. Ike se negaba a sentarse y grababa todo con su cámara estilo Randy Marsh cuando los conejillos de indias atacaron el pueblo. Ruby se interpuso en su lente, traía puesto un vestido, esa imagen merecía ser grabada.

-te gastarás la cinta, guárdala para la ceremonia

La chica pudo seguir con sus estudios y entrar a la universidad de Chicago junto con Ike, pero ese fin de semana pidieron permiso de salir y viajar a Denver para estar presentes en ese momento tan especial. Ike estudiaba relaciones internacionales, deseando mejorar las relaciones entre Canadá y el resto del mundo. Mientras que Ruby estudiaba economía, quería encontrar la forma de ser corredora de bolsa y hacerse millonaria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Cuánto más tardarán?- dijo la chica desesperada

-debes ser paciente Ruby, no se debe apurar al amor

La chica alzó una ceja. Ike era demasiado cursi algunas veces y muy sentimental en todo lo que incluyera una boda. Casi llora al entrar y ver todos los adornos que había.

-pero tampoco puedes retrasarlo- agregó para sí misma

Kenny había logrado entrar a la universidad y ahora tenía el observatorio astronómico más grande de todo Texas. Butters le ayudó a diseñarlo gracias a todos sus conocimientos arquitectónicos. El chico sin duda tenía talento, el alcalde lo contrató para diseñar el nuevo ayuntamiento a pesar de su corta edad. El inmortal solía morir una vez por semana o cada dos semanas, pero muy rara vez frente a Leopold. Cada año iban a la plaza Dealey a recibir el año nuevo como aquella vez. Y no pasaba un día sin que el Stoch se preguntara por la persona que les ayudó tanto Cartman.

-llegaremos tarde K-Kenny- dijo Leopold sin poder contener un pequeño gemido

-solo cinco minutos más- dijo Kenny besando el cuello de su novio

-ya casi son las cuatro Kenny… no podemos decepcionarlos

Kenny suspiró resignado.

-de acuerdo, yo conduzco

Subieron al auto, si no se daban prisa serían los últimos en llegar al juzgado. De seguro Bradley y Gary ya estaban ahí. Ese par sí que se amaba. Gracias, de nuevo al discurso que dio Butters a Bradley una vez, pudieron convencer a la familia mormona de aceptar a su hijo. Ellos vivían en Denver así que no les contaría mucho trabajo el llegar al juzgado, en realidad, sí fueron los primeros en llegar.

-¿ya está el juez aquí?- dijo Bradley nervioso

-cálmate, tú organizaste la mejor boda del mundo, deja que yo me encargue al menos de esto

-de acuerdo- dijo el chico sentándose

El mormón salió a buscar al juez, los novio debían de estar por llegar. Lo encontró fumando afuera.

-¿ya es hora?

-así es- le confirmó Gary

-¡Ya llegaron!- gritó Bradley al ver detenerse el auto de color negro en la entrada

Craig y Tweek se acercaron para ver a los novios. Damien y Pip comenzaban a arrojar flores. Mientras Kenny y Butters se asomaban para ver entrar a sus amigos. Del auto salieron Stanley Marsh y Kyle Broflovski. Estaban felices, porque ese era el día de su boda. Una boda civil en un juzgado de la ciudad de Denver. En la ciudad que tenía una milla de altura sobre el nivel del mar. Al caminar a la mesa donde estaba el juez sentían que estaban en el paraíso. Todos los que tuvieron que ver con su historia de amor o con las de sus amigos estaban presentes. Randy soltaba una lágrima al igual que Gerald. Las mujeres en cambio lloraban a mares de felicidad por el matrimonio de sus hijos. El juez empezó con la ceremonia al tiempo que todos se sentaban, excepto Ike, que grababa feliz la boda de su hermano.

-Kyle Broflovski- dijo el juez- ¿aceptas a Stanley Marsh como tu esposo?

-acepto- dijo el judío con lágrimas en los ojos

-y tú Stanley Marsh, ¿aceptas a Kyle Broflovski como tu esposo?

-acepto- dijo Marsh tomando con fuerza la mano de su novio

-qué gran juez contrataste- le dijo Gary a Bradley- hasta parece que es el padre de una iglesia

-lo es en realidad- susurró Bradley- es el padre Maxie de la iglesia de Denver, pero en su tiempo libre es juez y no tuvo problema con casar a dos hombres

En el fondo del juzgado un hombre miraba atento la ceremonia, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Acababa de entrar y nadie se molestó en voltear a verlo.

-firmen aquí- dijo el juez entregándoles el documento

Kyle y Stan firmaron el papel que decía que ahora eran esposo. Dejaron las plumas a un lado y del juez continuó.

-sus testigos

Butters, Pip, Tweek y Bradley firmaron como testigos de Kyle. Mientras que Kenny, Craig, Damien y Gary firmaron por Stan. Una vez que todos firmaron el juez vio el documento y dijo

-oficialmente los declaro esposos

Stan le dio un beso a Kyle, el beso que sellaba su nueva vida juntos. Todos les aplaudieron de pie. Les arrojaron el tradicional arroz de camino al auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto y a su luna de miel. Las otras parejas se despidieron de los novios desde la calle.

-¡adiós tórtolos!- dijo Kenny- Gary trae los palillos

-¿no esperas ni un día?- dijo Tucker

-no, necesito saber quien sigue

El mormón regresó con tres pelitos que su mano cubría para hacer que se vieran del mismo tamaña. Damien, Craig y Kenny tomaron cada quien uno. Gary abrió la mano, el más corto era el de Craig.

-¡puta madre!- se quejó Kenny

-jódete McCormick- dijo Tucker haciéndole una seña ofensiva con el dedo- yo soy el siguiente que se casa

Todos rieron por la reacción de Kenny que se moría por casarse de una maldita vez con Leopold.

Desde lejos una persona veía la escena, era Cartman. Encendía el último cigarrillo que tenía y observaba la escena, sería la última vez que vería a todas esas personas que afectaron más su vida que cualquier otra, a pesar de haber kilómetros de distancia y cuyas vidas eran tan parecidas a ciertos aspectos de la suya. Recibió la invitación de Kyle y Stan. Fue por despedirse de ellos, pero no necesariamente debía hablarles, aquella era su despedida silenciosa. Una menos dolorosa para ellos, aunque igual de difícil para él, casi como la de Scott.

-malditos maricas- dijo para luego darles la espalda y apagar el cigarro en el piso

A sabiendas de que la única razón por la que estaba vivo era la buena obra que hizo al reunirlos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo. Y sí no podía matar a Cartman, el hizo cosas buenas en el fic y él verdadero enemigo era Scott Ternoman.<strong>

**Bueno ahora les dejaré el Summary de mi nueva historia que aún no se cuando la publicaré, depende de los reviews que dejen en el epílogo.**

**Cinco tiempos diferentes, cinco historias de amor, unidas por las amarillas páginas de un diario. El papel y la tinta son un lazo que rompe con las barreras del tiempo. **

**Bueno eso era todo lo que debía decir. Agradezco a todos los que han dejado un review y les deseo lo mejor.**

**L.E.D.A.Y.Y.**


End file.
